RWBY Lemon One-Shot Collection
by TigerVolcano5000
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the stories told to you now at "RWBY Lemon One-Shot Collection". Hope you enjoy. Rated for, what should be, obvious reasons
1. Rules

**Hello there, my wonderful readers. This is TigerVolcano5000 here with yet** _ **another**_ **new story. I know, stupid idea seeing as how I'm currently writing not one, not two, not even three or four but** _ **five**_ **different stories right now. Although, in my defense, I'm almost done with one and I do have a reason for starting a new story like this. This is going to be the "canvas" for me to tackle what may be the most difficult fanfiction subject I've had to deal with to date…lemons. Now, I haven't been writing on this website for long. Less than a year in fact. But, I've been reading them for at least three years before that and the one thing that I'm always impressed by is the lemons. Mainly, how diverse they can be. For example, how some may be incredible to read while others might you cringe. I've always thought about incorporating them in my stories, but needed a way to practice because I have no experience in writing them and didn't want my lack of skill to prevent readers from enjoy the story. Which is why I'm writing this: "RWBY Lemon One-shot Collection"! This is basically where I'll be practicing writing lemons until I'm confident enough in my ability to put them into my stories that actually have plots. I chose RWBY because it quickly became one of my favorite shows of all time. I honestly think it surpassed Dragonball Z for me and, considering how huge of a DBZ fan I am, that's not an easy task. Whether or not it surpassed Dragonball Super on the other hand…is a different story. Just like with my "My Death Battles" story, I'm using the prologue chapter to set a few ground rules. These are only if anybody has any suggestions for lemon one-shots that they would like to see.**

 _ **Rules**_

 **#1: No male slash. I'm fine with female slash, but male slash will just be too weird and uncomfortable for me to write.**

 **#2: No herm or trans stuff. I'm sorry but…I just can't see myself writing that.**

 **#3: No force or rape stuff either. Period. No argument, end of discussion. If you've got a problem with that, go read some other story.**

 **#4: No incest either. Just…no. I might (keyword being** _ **might**_ **) have some wiggle room if the focus is on a neutral third party. An example being say…Ruby, Jaune, and Yang. But no promises.**

 **#5: I don't currently know where I stand on AUs. I have no problem with them, I just don't know if I'll write it. If you have a suggestion though, let me know and I'll think it over.**

 **#6: As long as you follow the first five rules, I'm okay with almost any pairing. Be it canon, most likely to be canon, could be canon, or even crack-ships.**

 **Most likely, this story will end once I feel comfortable even in my lemon writing abilities. Still, I'd love to hear your guy's thoughts and any suggestions. As long as the rules above are followed. I probably won't pay much attention to your suggestion if it breaks one of the ground rules I've set. So, yeah. Hope you guys enjoy and see you later:)**


	2. Jaune x Raven

**(Author's Note: Greeting my readers! TigerVolcano5000 here and welcome to the newest chapter. Let me say something: in less than two hours after I posted the prologue, this story got seven reviews and one pm. In comparison, it took my first story close to ten months to get that kind of attention. I don't know whether to be proud or annoyed. So I'm gonna be both. Anyway, I got four requests to do one with Jaune and Raven so that is what I'm gonna start with. Enjoy :)**

 **Night Flight (Jaune x Raven): Late Night Training Session**

It was a quiet night at Beacon Academy, one of the many schools that give youth warriors the training and knowledge that they need to face off against all things that threaten the world of Remnant. While most students in the academy were asleep, there was one who wasn't. This was Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR. He was currently on the roof of the academy with his sword and shield, Crocea Mors, in his hands as he practiced his attacks. For the last few weeks, he had snuck off to the roof to practice and improve his skills. He'd told his team that he'd been doing nightly jogs. He could have, and wanted to, tell them but had a dilemma. If he did, then Pyrrha would want to help and then Nora would want to go and she'd drag Ren to make it a team "exercise". This was something that he needed to do on his own.

"Woooooo! Alright, I think that should be good for the night." Jaune turned his shield back into its sheath mode and sheathed his sword. As he was about to head back, he turned and walked closer to the edge. "Man, it's really peacefully out here." Suddenly he heard a loud slashing noise and let out a (comedic) girl-like shriek. Turning around, he quickly took out his sword and saw a large red portal that had appeared in front of the door. From the portal…a figure stepped out.

The figure wore red and black armor with gauntlets and long black boots. Jaune concluded that the figure was female when he saw that she had a black breastplate and skirt (at least, he _hoped_ that it was a female). She had long black hair and wore a white mask with red markings that was similar to the masks worn by the White Fang, only this was covered her entire face and seemed more bird-like. He was able to barely see her neck and saw that her skin was rather pale. But the thing that caught his attention was the massive sheath attached to her waist.

Jaune slightly lowered his sword, hoping that this woman wasn't an enemy, "Um, hi there. I'm, ah, Jaune. Jaune Arc. Um, what's your name?" The woman was completely silent as she placed a hand on the sheathed hilt and slowly brought out her sword, which resembled a katana and was had a dark red blade. "I don't suppose that there's a way we can talk this out," the woman pointed her sword at Jaune before dropping it and raced forward. Jaune _barely_ had enough time to roll out of the way (frankly, he's surprised that he wasn't dead right now) as she swung her blade. "I guess now," Jaune muttered as he took out his shield.

The area on the roof was completely silent as neither warrior made a move. In Jaune's case, he was finding it increasingly difficult to not fear this woman. In her case, however, it seemed as if she was looking him over. He didn't know why but it made him feel more uncomfortable than scared.

He saw the woman crouch just a little bit, but enough so where he could tell that she was about to strike. He put up his shield and then a _millisecond_ later, her sword came down on the metal and forced Jaune to a knee. As he struggled to lift his shield up (he didn't know that this woman was so strong!), he didn't notice that her leg shot out until he felt the explosion of pain in his stomach. As he was sent sprawling across the roof, Jaune knew that he had to come up with a plan.

…Which was a great idea, except that he couldn't seem to think of anything! _Come on brain think of something! We're fighting for our lives here!_

The next minute entailed of Jaune, for lack of a better term (or any other term that would work as well), getting his ass handed to him by this woman. He knew that he wasn't near the level of his peers (his team and Team RWBY came to mind) but this was just ridiculous! If Jaune had to guess, he'd say that this woman was a huntress. If not that, she was at least at the level of a hunter. But the question still ringed in his mind, why was she attacking him?

His mind was brought back to reality when he felt her blade cut into his back, feeling pain he'd felt close to a dozen times today. Jaune was now on one knee using his sword as a crutch to keep himself from falling over. His shield, having been knocked out of his hand long ago, laid on the other side of the roof. The woman simply stood over him, with her sword pointed at his forehead.

Jaune was breathing heavily as he stared at the woman with only one eye open. "W-what do you want-t?" The woman was silent as she continued to stare at him.

"Hmmph," Jaune got a surprise as he actually heard sound from her, "Not bad. Definitely not good but, surprisingly, not bad." She ignored the confused look on the blonde knight's face as she sheathed her sword. Kneeling down, she placed a hand on Jaune's cheek (making said boy blush) and they both began to glow. Jaune was glowing white while Raven was red. Jaune immediately felt his cuts and bruises begin to vanish and himself feeling more energized. Jaune continued to look at the woman, who stood up, with a stupid look on his face.

"What did you just do?"

"Your aura was near zero so I transferred some of mine into your body so you'd have enough to heal yourself."

Jaune continued to look at the ground in amazement before looking up at her with an angry expression on his face. He quickly stood up, "What I would like to know is why the hell you attacked me in the first place!" Jaune didn't realize it before but he actually seemed to be an inch or two taller than she was.

The woman looked him dead in the eye before surprising Jaune by taking off her mask. After she did there was only one word that came to Jaune's mind when he saw her face. Beautiful. Now, Jaune isn't an idiot. Or, _as_ big of an idiot that he might let on. He knew that his thought was incredibly stupid considering the fact that this woman had just kicked his ass as if he was nothing, but he'd have to lack a brain to not admit that the woman who stood in front of him was quite gorgeous. Her skin looked flawless, but what really got his attention were her crimson red eyes. They looked…familiar for some reason. And, of course, his eyes couldn't help but glance toward more… _impressive_ aspects of her body.

 _Snap!_ Jaune blinked as the woman snapped her fingers in his face. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he quickly turned his head, a slight blush visible on his cheeks. "Who are you and want do you want?"

"My name is Raven, and I'm here to perform a test."

"A test? A test for?"

"I assume that you remember the Breach? When the Grimm poured their way into the city?"

"Yeah, kind of a difficult day to forget," the woman raised her eyebrow again at the sarcastic tone in his voice but ignored it.

"I was in the area at the time, and I observed all those who fought. But you caught my eye."

"Me? Why?"

She chuckled, "That's just it, I don't know for sure. There's something… _unique_ about you. I know that it's there, and yet I can't seem to put my finger on it," a rather _suggestive_ smirk appeared on her face as she placed a finger on Jaune's chest, "Well, figuratively anyway." Jaune quickly backed (more like "jumped") away from the woman, his face now redder than the katana she wielded in their fight (a very loose term). Raven seemed to find this assuming, "No need to be so afraid, it's not like I'll bite."

"No, but you'll punch, and kick, and slash, and stab. Missing anything?" Jaune tried to have a sarcastic tone in his voice to prove that she was getting to him but, judging from the smirk still plastered on her face, he was failing.

Raven, on the other hand, was actually enjoying this. It had been awhile since she let down the defenses that she'd put up and go back just a little to her original personality. Anyone who had met her in the recent years wouldn't believe her to be anything except serious, deadly, precise, and lethal. However, she was much easier going back in her youth. Where else would Yang get her personality and nature from? Her father? Well maybe a little, but most of it was from her.

Her eyes couldn't help but glance over the blonde boy in front of her. She had to admit the boy wasn't bad to look at. Not the most attractive man she's met and nothing when compared to her former husband, but not bad. Raven eyes seemed to widen a little bit as she felt a wetness beginning to form between her legs. Was this boy…actually turning her on?

Jaune wasn't liking how quiet this woman was being, it was beginning to really weird him out. Being quiet by nature is something he understood (Ren and Blake being prime examples) but, going from having a conversation with someone to being dead silent? That was weird, and it wasn't just him. Jaune's felt his own eyes widen and his cheeks begin to heat up as Raven look at him with a smile on her face. While it made him uncomfortable, he began to feel himself growing a little hard by the look she gave him. _Really brain? You're gonna betray me like this?_

Raven took a step forward and Jaune responded by taking a step back.

She took another step forward and he took another step back.

This process continued until Jaune found his back to the metal of the roof door. Raven smirked at his predicament before walking closer so that their bodies were only a few inches apart. "Nowhere left to run," she whispered seductively in his ear. Jaune felt a chill run down his spine and felt himself grow even harder than before. "My, my, my, is that a sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Jaune heart was beating faster than Ruby using her semblance at the older woman's teasing.

"I, um. I mean, I-I-I-I didn't um," Jaune found his that his idiotic stuttering was ceased when Raven grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed her lips on onto his own.

Jaune's eyes widened and his brain nearly stopped in his current situation. _She's kissing me? The woman who kicked my ass and nearly killed me is kissing ME?!_ Eventually, however, Jaune's panic and worry soon melted away and were replaced by bliss as he began to kiss her back. He was certain that this might come back to bite him in the ass later, but it's not like this is something that happens to him every day. A hot older woman who just showed up and started making out with him? Considering how low the chances were that this or anything like it would happen again, he decided that he was going to enjoy the opportunity in front of him.

Raven smirked in her mind as she flung her arms around Jaune's neck and Jaune retaliated by grabbing her by the waist. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths as they began to moan a little bit.

Raven pulled Jaune from the roof door and then shoved him to the ground.

"Hey!" Raven rolled her eyes before licking her lips as she looked over Jaune and attached her lips to his once again. During their make out session, Raven began rubbing her leg up against Jaune's erection and the blond knight was amazed by the fact that he hadn't already poked a hole through his jeans.

Raven suddenly separated from the boy, a thin trail of saliva being the only thing that connected them. The woman smiled as she wiped her chin, "Alright, I think that got us both _enthusiastic_. One of us more than the other," Raven chuckled at the embarrassed look on Jaune's face before leaning down, "Let's have a little more fun," she whispered in his ear, her cool breath sending chills down his spine like before.

Raven moved her way down until she was face-to-face with his crotch. She grab the belt and undid it, before chucking it aside. Meanwhile, Jaune's brain was going into overdrive. _Holy crap! I can't believe this is happening!_

Raven unbuttoned his pants and began to _slowly_ lower the zipper, smirking at him all the way and loving the annoyed/horny look on his face. After all, it was pretty funny! But, it being a while since she's actually had sex, she was growing a little impatient with herself and was feeling the fire between her legs beginning to burn even more. Grabbing ahold of the top of Jaune's pants and underwear, Raven quickly pulled them down and revealed Jaune's erection to the cool night air.

Raven spent a few seconds simply staring at it. Jaune was about seven inches long, not perfect but she could definitely make it work. Raven firmly wrapped her hand around it and had to suppress a laugh at Jaune's intake of breath. She began to slowly rub her hand across the length, enjoying the look on his face very much.

Jaune, meanwhile, was in pure bliss. This was _not_ on the list of things that he had expected to happen to him. He doubted that it was even in the top one-hundred. But he certainly wasn't complaining. A rather loud groan escaped his lips when Raven licked the tip. She began flicking her tongue across it for a few seconds before she began running her tongue down the length of the appendage.

Now Jaune was barely able to keep noises from coming from him as this woman effortlessly worked him with her mouth. "Ahhhhhhh!" An actual yell found its way out as Raven enveloped the head in her mouth and he threw his head on the ground. She began to simultaneously swirl her tongue across the head of his dick and using her hand to jerk off the remainders of his length. During the blowjob she gave him, her free hand soon found its way between her legs as she began to finger herself.

"Ah, fuck. I'm gonna-," as Jaune felt his limit drawing ever closer, Raven suddenly dispatched herself from him entirely.

Before Jaune could get up and yell, he heard Raven laugh, "You were close, weren't you? Well, let's just say that I was nice enough to increase the pleasure on your part." As lifted his head and began to ask what she meant, his eyes widened as her enormous breasts sprang forth. Jaune's eyes were the size of dinner plates and his mouth was left hung open at the magnificent sight before him.

Raven then wrapped her mounds around Jaune's dick and it took all his might to not blow his load right then and there. Raven then began moving her breasts up and down, the blonde boy finding it increasing difficult to keep himself quiet. But when Raven stuck out her tongue and it constantly hit the head as she continued her work, Jaune couldn't hold himself back any longer.

With a loud yell, Jaune began shooting off ropes of cum and coated Raven's face and breasts in it. Using her hands, she wiped the white substance from herself before licking her hands seductively when she made sure that Jaune was watching. "Alright now, your turn." Not letting him comment, Raven stood up and removed her bottom ware.

Jaune couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the fully naked woman now in front of him. Said woman chuckled at the expression on his face before she walked toward his head. She positioned herself as to where she was directly over him and facing his body before she lowered herself down so her snatch was on his face. "Let's see if you can make up my favor to you."

"A-Alright," knowing enough as to what to do (thank you internet), Jaune gave her a long slow lick. The woman hissed in pleasure and that did help Jaune's confidence a little. Grabbing her by her waist, the blonde knight began to run his tongue over her folds for a few seconds before he slipped his tongue inside. The loud moan Raven gave was like music to Jaune's ears.

As Jaune continued to eat her out, Raven's moans grew louder and louder which helped Jaune's confidence and he would, in turn, work more vigorously in his work.

"Ah, damn," Raven muttered with a forehead filled with sweat as she reached behind and began to pull at Jaune's hair. The feeling wasn't exactly comfortable for Jaune, but he was far too engrossed in his task to really give a damn.

Raven began to feel herself getting closer to her limit and began moving away from Jaune to try and prolong the experience. But Jaune was having none of that as he tightened his grip on her waist as he ate her out ferociously, like he was eating real food after fasting for weeks.

"Ahhh, ahhh, fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Raven's orgasm soon hit and a rush of fluid came pouring into Jaune's mouth. It had a slightly tangy flavor, but he found it to be pretty good.

Raven meanwhile was still sitting on Jaune's face, breathing heavily as sweat mattered down her body. It had been quite a while since someone else had been able to make her cum without actually having sex. Pushing some hair out of her face, a tired smile appeared on her face when she saw Jaune's hardened cock. Deciding to make them even, Raven quickly removed Jaune's armor and his hoodie (he's lucky that he'd turned her on so much, otherwise she would have left the minute she saw the rabbit on the clothing) She then rearranged her body so that she was on top of Jaune and they were staring into one another's eyes She smirked as she lined her pussy up with his dick, "Time for the main course."

"Yeah, guess so," Jaune chuckled, a little nervously.

"Nervous?"

"Well, I've never done anything like _this_ before tonight."

"Really?" The boy turned his head in embarrassment, "Anyone ever tell you that you're pretty cute when you're embarrassed?" She winked at him, causing his face to heat up even more. Before he could turn into a stuttering mess, she quickly shoved his entire length inside of her. They both moaned in pleasure as she turned Jaune into a man, before she began to move.

She grabbed Jaune by the shoulders and Jaune held her by the waist as she bounced on his dick.

If there was one word that Jaune could use to describe his current predicament, it'd be _heaven._ Her snatch was _so_ tight and felt _so_ good as she rode him. Truthfully, Jaune was very certain that this was a dream. That, in a few seconds, he'd wake up and find himself in his team's room. But, that wasn't happening which meant that this was real.

"You know...for someone who, ah, claims that they've never, fuck, done anything like this, you seem to be a natural at it," Raven commented as she tried to keep her cool, but found that to increase in difficulty as they continued.

"Thanks," Jaune said through gritted teeth before he grabbed her by her sides, lifted himself up, and pulled her into a fierce make out session. With her riding him and the feeling of her huge mounds pressed against his chest, Jaune was barely able to think at the moment which lead to Raven being the one who dominated in their kiss.

With an idea popping into his head, Jaune pushed Raven that she was on her back and he was the one in control as he began to furiously pound into her. If her moans were anything to go by, Raven didn't mean nor care at all.

Jaune began to feel a heat burning in his loins. The tightness of her pussy and the turn-on he had of watching her magnificent breasts bouncing up and down was becoming too much for him, "Raven, I...can't hold back much longer. I'm...gonna...cum."

"Well then," Raven lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck as their bodies were pressed tightly against one another, "Wait are you waiting for?"

Jaune began to pound into her using all of his strength, wanting nothing more than his release. After about ten seconds, he achieved it and let out a loud moan as he exploded deep inside of her. The feeling of Jaune's warm seed shooting through her sent Raven over the edge as she achieved her orgasm as well, her folds clamping around his dick and milking him for everything he had.

After another few seconds, the two of them were left two sweating, exhausted, and naked bodies on the roof of the academy. Wiping sweat from her forehead, Raven stood up and began to dress herself. Jaune followed her example and did the same. After they were both fully dressed, Raven walked up, grabbed Jaune by his collar, and pulled him into yet another fierce lip-lock.

"Not bad," Raven stated as they separated, "Not the best, but not bad. I'd even say it was surprisingly good."

"Uh, thanks?" Raven laughed a little before picking up her mask and walking away. She took out her katana, slashed it, and created a portal. She looked back and winked at Jaune before putting her mask on, stepping through the portal, and disappearing.

This left Jaune alone.

He was silent for a few seconds until, "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK YEEEEEEEEEES! I DID IT! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

After nearly twenty seconds of..."celebrating", Jaune picked up Crocea Mors and placed them on his belt. He walked back to his team's room with confidence practically oozing from him. _Best training session ever._

 **(Author's Note: And there ends this story's first _real_ chapter. I really do hope that it was enjoyable for you guys. Remember, this is my very first time writing a lemon so it definitely won't be the best. But, I do hope that it's at least okay. Oh, there's a topic that I should tackle. There were a few people who requested chapters that involve gender bent characters. Now, I'm not sure about that. Like with the AUs, it's not something I'm against but I don't know if I'll do it. I'll need some time to think. Also, sorry if the character's might be a little OOC. It's my first time writing them. Raven is especially difficult to write since we haven't gotten that much of her personality (only really one scene with her). I changed it so she is a little like how Yang is. It's just something I've always figured. Like mother like daughter right? Anyway, since a lot of people seemed to be interested by this story, I'm gonna leave it up to you guys what the next chapter is. **

**-Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha)**

 **-Monochrome (Weiss x Blake)**

 **-ReNora (Ren x Nora)**

 **-Baked Alaska (Yang x Neo)**

 **-Shutterbun (Sun x Velvet)**

 **Some are requests I've gotten while others are ones I thought of. Just leave a vote for the one you wish to see and I'll do the one with the most votes in the next chapter. As always, review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time :)**


	3. Weiss x Blake

**(Author's Note: Hello there everyone, TigerVolcano5000 here and welcome to another chapter of RWBY Lemon One-Shot Collection! At the end of the last chapter, I put out a poll where you guys would get to decide the next chapter. It ended up as a tie between Shutterbun and Monochrome. Since it was a tie, I just chose to do Monochrome as it being different from last time. Try out my hand at writing female slash. Enjoy :)**

 **Monochrome (Weiss x Blake): Sneaky Activities**

"Weiss, where are we going?"

"Will you just hold on a minute?!" Blake rolled her eyes the minute the heiress turned around. It was times like this that made her wonder why the two of them were dating at all. But she already knew that, despite how agitated they can make one another, entering into a relationship with the heiress was the best decision that she had ever made.

It was shortly after the event known as "The Breach". Blake was feeling pretty upset over the actions of the White Fang. She still couldn't believe that the once peaceful organization that stood for equality would turn into a terrorist group that would only drive the humans and Faunus even further apart. She spent a large majority of her time, while not in class, just alone in the library. Once day, she heard footsteps coming from behind her and automatically assumed that it was Yang. She figured that her partner would be the one to try and "cheer her up", so words can hardly explain her surprise when she turned around to see Weiss standing there with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

Before Blake could even register why Weiss would be there, the heiress grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside. Once out, she starting yelling at the Faunus girl and telling her that her behavior was childish and that she shouldn't be wasting her time moping about something that she couldn't fix right away. The most surprising part was that Weiss actually gave her the kick in the pants that she needed. It surprised not only her, but their teammates as well. It wasn't until much later that Blake discovered the reason behind why Weiss brought her out of her mood: because she hated seeing her like that. Why? Because she had a crush on Blake.

It started out as something mild, a small crush that Weiss was certain would fade away over time. But, when they were at Beacon's school dance and she saw Blake dancing with Sun, Weiss quickly realized that she could no longer deny the feelings that she felt for the Faunus girl. And it was shortly after the dance that Weiss (after a very "enthusiastic" chat with her other teammates) had asked Blake out after pulling her from the library. Truthfully, the heiress was expecting for Blake to deny her feelings for whatever reason. Although it'd hurt and be awkward for a while, that way Weiss would be able to get over her feelings for the girl.

So imagine her surprise when Blake actually _agreed_ to go out on a date with her. After that first date, they had become an official couple and neither one has regretted that decision. Although, Weiss knew that there was a small problem. That problem being her family. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was a lesbian, but rather the fact that the girl she was dating is a Faunus.

Across all of Remnant, the Schnees are known for many things. One of the biggest? Their prejudice against the Faunus. It was mainly her father, Jacques Schnee, which Weiss was worried about. Her father wasn't against homosexual relationships, but he'd be too worried about the image and reputation of the Schnee family name rather than whether or not his daughter would be happy dating a Faunus. The final straw for her? When she and Blake were visiting over break and he went on a stupid rant about the Faunus (and not in a positive way) during dinner. When Blake tried to defend her people, he of course brought up the White Fang as a "perfect example" of how the Faunus really are. Weiss and Blake had gotten pretty good at reading each other's emotions while others couldn't and Weiss could tell that her girlfriend was doing everything in her power to resist climbing over the table and smacking Jacques across his face. Weiss couldn't blame her, she herself was having a hard time not doing that. Obviously, she couldn't. But, when her father told her that he had an important meeting that he would be taking Whitley to and wouldn't return till the morning, a rare devious idea appeared in her mind.

Which was how the two girls found themselves in their current situation, with Weiss shoving Blake into a strange room.

"Finally," Blake muttered, glad that she wasn't being dragged anymore. She looked around and didn't recognize the room she was in. It had huge bookshelves on either side of the room that probably held close to two hundred books. In the center of the room was a clear glass table with a chess set on top of it, a blue couch, a chair of the same color, and a desk in the back of the room. "What's this place?"

"My father's study."

"Oh," Blake didn't fight the frown that appeared on her face. It makes sense that Jacques wasn't exactly her favorite person in the world. She walked up to one of the bookcases and began examining the books on display, "So, any particular reason that you brought me here?" Her only answer was the sound of a door locking and footsteps heading in her direction. She turned around to question, only to be shocked as a pair of lips came crashing down on her own. Although she was shocked, that emotion was quickly replaced by pleasure as she began returning the kiss. They stayed like that for about thirty seconds before separating, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them.

"Weiss…what was-?"

"Somewhat of an apology for…my _father_ ," she growled a little at that word.

Blake turned her head to the wall, a slight blush evident on her face, "You don't need to apologize for anything. That's how he's been for years and I don't expect him to change his opinions overnight, especially seeing as how he doesn't know about me." As if on cue, the black bow that she wore on her head twitched.

Weiss sighed, "Still," she took hold of Blake's hand, "I hate the fact that you have to listen to him talk about the Faunus like that," Weiss was annoyed at her father's behavior toward the Faunus and disgusted that she was exactly like that not too long ago.

"Some people's minds can't be changed. What are you going to do?"

Remembering the reason she brought Blake in here, a deep blush appeared on Weiss's face but also a mischievous smile that none of her friends had seen on her before, "Well, I can think of something." Before Blake could ask, she felt the familiar feel of Weiss's lips against her own. She felt Weiss's tongue prodding her mouth, asking for entrance and she granted it. The two lover's arms wrapped around one another as their tongues wrestled in their mouths causing them both to moan. Weiss began gently pushing Blake, and Faunus girl walked backwards. Detaching her hand from Blake's side, Weiss reached up, pulled off Blake's bow and exposed her two cat ears to the world. Whenever the two of them were alone, Weiss would always remove Blake's bow. Said that she doesn't want Blake to feel like she has to hide herself from her.

As Weiss gently sat Blake down on the chair, she grabbed the bottom of Blake's shirt and began pulling it over her head. Their lips parted as Weiss lifted the shirt off of Blake and tossed it to the floor, before she grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it down off of her. Her lips quickly found themselves on Blake's neck and the Faunus girl moaned as Weiss began to kiss and lightly nip on her neck. While her girlfriend was moaning, Weiss reached behind and unclipped the black bra that Blake wore. The second that the piece of clothing was out of the way, Blake's breasts were only for about two seconds before Weiss's hands were on them.

Blake had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning as Weiss began to massage her breasts. After a few seconds, Weiss's head went lower before she took one of Blake's nipples in her mouth while her other hand attached itself to Blake's free breast.

"Ahhh!" Blake immediately covered her mouth with both hands, to try and keep herself quiet. But, with the feeling of Weiss's tongue swirling around her nipple and her hand thoroughly massaging her other breast, that task was becoming increasing difficult to do. After about another twenty seconds, Weiss switched what she was doing. Taking Blake's _other_ nipple in her mouth and caressing Blake's _other_ breast. Truthfully, she found it amusing how much Blake was struggling to keep herself quiet and she hadn't even gotten to the _really_ good part yet.

Deciding that enough time has passed, Weiss detached herself from Blake's chest (to which she couldn't help but smile at the Faunus's small whine) and grabbed Blake's bottom clothing. Making sure that she held both her pants and underwear, Weiss eagerly pulled them down to her ankles. She quickly tossed the clothing to the side and spread her lover's legs. Weiss actually found herself licking her lips at the sight of Blake's entrance. With both hands on each of Blake's thighs, Weiss lowered her head and gave a long, and _slow,_ lick to her entrance.

This time, Blake couldn't hide the moan that escaped from her mouth, "Ahhhhhh!"

Weiss couldn't, and didn't try to, hide the smirk that was plastered on her face. She did always love being in control, "I cleared all of the help out of the manor for the rest of the day, we're completely alone. That means that I want to hear you say my name _very loudly_ unless you want all of this to stop right now," She gave another _long_ lick.

"Weeeeeeissss!"

"Hmmph. Atta girl," Weiss continued her work, her licks becoming quicker and Blake's breaths becoming more erratic. After licking all around her entrance and placing a few kisses on Blake's inner thighs, Weiss used her fingers to stretch Blake out as far as she could before darting her tongue inside.

Blake's eyes nearly rolled up to the back of her skull with the indescribable amount of pleasure that she was feeling. They had done this multiple times, so Weiss knew exactly what to do to make her girlfriend feel good.

"Ah, fuck! Weiss! Fuuuuuuck!" If Weiss wasn't so busy with her "current assignment", she'd be smirking like crazy right now. She began to pick up the pace of her licking, making sure that she got every spot inside of Blake that she could reach.

Eventually, it became too much for Blake to bare, "Fuck! Weiss! I can't hold-. I'm-," Blake's entire body began to buck violently as her orgasm washed over her. Weiss pressed her mouth against Blake's entrance as her girlfriend's fluids began to gush out of her. While as first not a fan, she found herself beginning to get addicted to the taste of Blake.

After about fifteen seconds of cumming, Blake finally began to calm down and her body began to stop moving.

"I hope that helped," Weiss said, smirking and licking Blake's residue off her lips.

"Yes," was all Blake could breathe out. She leaned in to Weiss but, before their lips could meet, she shocked the heiress by pushing her over the desk. When Weiss looked up, she saw a hungry look in Blake's amber eyes, "My turn."

With quick and strong hands, Blake practically tore Weiss's bra from her chest as her animal instincts began to take over. Her mouth immediately latched on to Weiss's neck and her hands were virtually drawn to the heiress's breasts.

"Ahhhhhh!" Whenever they made love, Weiss noticed that Blake seemed to become more animalistic. It made sense, as she read that the Faunus are more in tuned with their inner animal instincts then the humans are. She didn't mind though. Truthfully, she _loved_ how rough Blake got when her inner animal began to take over. Another moan escaped her mouth as Blake continued to rub her breasts and suck her neck. Blake was in enough control to be careful though, she didn't want to leave any marks on the heiress's pale and beautiful skin.

Blake planted a trail of kisses across Weiss's neck and chest as she began making her way down. With both of her breasts in her hands, Blake pushed the two mounds together and began running her tongue across the both of them. Blake would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the sounds that came from Weiss whenever _she_ was pleasuring _her_.

After releasing her breasts and backing up, she spread Weiss's legs and immediately buried her face into her snatch.

"AHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Weiss didn't even _try_ to quiet her moans. She and Blake were completely alone in the manor, so they could both be as loud as they wanted. Blake's licks were more erratic than Weiss's were and the heiress loved every second of it every time.

While she enjoyed being the one in control, she also loved being submissive to Blake's more animal side. Blake being so dominant during their love making used to bother her early on in their relationship, but she quickly learned that the pleasure that she would experience by letting Blake take the reins was totally worth.

Soon, the constant speed and force of Blake's tongue became too much for the heiress to handle and with a cry of, "FUUUUUUUUUUCK"!, she reached her orgasm. The faunus girl eagerly, and hungrily, lapped up the fluids that came gushing out of the heiress like a dog (which was ironic because she was a cat faunus).

Weiss just lied there for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath. With closed eyes, Weiss sat up and felt Blake beginning to kiss at her neck and chest once again. Seeing as Blake seemed pretty eager and she herself still had energy, an idea formed in Weiss's mind.

She placed both hands on Blake's waist and gently guided her to sit on the desk with her. She then gently pushed the faunus so that she was lying on her back. Weiss then lifted one of Blake's legs so that it was straight in the air, and moved her own entrance to Blake's. The two huntress-in-training let out a shudder as their entrances touched one another, and then Weiss began to move. Up and down, up and down, up and down. This time, the two girls didn't even try to quiet their moans any further. They were practically screaming each other's names.

Pretty soon, Weiss began picking up her speed causing their snatches to rub against one another furiously. This, in turn, greatly enhanced the pleasure of both of the teen girls. Detaching them from Blake's leg, Weiss's hands grabbed onto the faunus girl's breasts while Blake's hands had made their way to the heiress's butt.

Both of them could feel their limits arriving and they knew that they wouldn't last much longer, so they began to rub against each other as quickly as their bodies would allow them so that they could finally achieve their release. Which only took a few more seconds to happen.

"WEEEEEISSSSSS!"

"BLAAAAAAAAAKE!"

The two girls' fluids mixed and poured out on the desk. They just sat their unmoving for a few moments, trying to catch their breath with sweat dripping from their bodies.

"We...should probably clean up," Blake suggested, all but leaning on the heiress.

"You're right." After about fifteen minutes, the two girls were fully clothed and had cleaned up her father's study to the point where he would never be able to tell they were there (especially seeing as how Weiss had deactivated the security cameras).

A little while later, the girls were stripped down to their bras and underwear and were cuddling in Weiss's bed.

Blake chuckled, "I have to admit, that certainly raised my spirits."

Weiss was glad that Blake's head was resting near her neck so she couldn't see the blush on her face, "Good. That was the whole point of it."

"You know," Blake started nonchalantly, "It isn't _too_ late, and I can probably think of a few ways to _tire us out_."

Weiss rolled her eyes, her usually quiet girlfriend suddenly remaining her a little bit of each of their teammates, "Those faunus urges of yours don't seem to tire much, do they?"

Blake climbed on top of her lover, a rare devious smirk plastered across her face, "Personally, I blame you for being so stunningly beautiful." Thanks to her faunus night vision, Blake was able to perfectly see the crimson blush on Weiss's normally pale face even though it was dark.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me," Blake was more than happy to comply as her lips came crashing down onto that of the heiress. The arms of the two lovers reached out and held one another closely. It was at that moment that Weiss knew that she would have to reveal Blake's faunus heritage to her father soon. She didn't at all want Blake to feel like she had to hide who she was from her family. And if her father couldn't accept Blake for who she was, Weiss realized that she wouldn't care. She loved this woman, and nothing on Remnant was going to keep her from Blake.

 **(Author's Note: And the second chapter is, officially, over! I hope you guys enjoyed. As before, I'm going to let you guys decide on who should be featured in the next chapter.**

 **-Snowbird (Qrow x Winter)**

 **-Detention (Sun x Glynda)**

 **-Jaded (Mercury x Emerald)**

 **-Pumpkin Spice Ice Cream (Roman x Neo)**

 **-"Just Friends" (Ruby x Penny)**

 **So yeah, hopefully I'll write the next chapter because one of the suggestions won instead me having to break a tie this time. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys next time :)**


	4. Qrow x Winter

**(Author's Note: Guess who's back? TigerVolcano5000 that's who! Qrow and Winter got the most votes from the last poll so, enjoy some Snowbird!:)**

 **Chapter Three: Snowbird (Qrow x Winter): Drunken Banter**

Winter Schnee sighed as she took another sip from her drink. She didn't like to hang out in a bar, the reason being because she could hardly go five minutes without some creep hitting on her.

It's not like it was difficult for her to repel them, though what with her being a huntress and all. Although, that didn't make it any less annoying to deal with. She had probably scared off at least three men tonight, and it looked as if the others were getting the message because no one else was bothering her.

"Well, if it isn't the ice queen herself." (Sighs), why not?

"Go away Qrow," she glared to the man standing next to her. Qrow Branwen was a fellow hunter that had been a pain in her ass for a long time. As if his childish nature and inability to take anything serious wasn't enough, he shows complete disrespect towards General Ironwood and the entire Atlesian military.

He stared at her, wearing that smirk that annoyed her to no end, "Know need to be so cold, ice queen," his smirk grew even more when he saw her eye twitch at the nickname he'd given her, "I'm just here to get a drink, same as you."

"Do you have to sit right next to me though?"

He pretended to think and Winter had to fight to keep her hands from around his throat, "Yep. Thought I'd give you some company so you're not here all by your lonesome."

"I'd prefer to be by myself if you're my only other option for company," she spat at him, the venom clear in her voice. Any stranger would have run away frightened by this point, but Qrow and Winter weren't strangers.

"You know," Qrow casually said as the bartender brought him a drink, "There are those I've heard say that someone showing such hostility to someone else is them expressing romantic or even sexual feelings through another outlet."

"WHAT?!" Winter hid her, slightly crimson, face from everyone else as they looked over at her outburst.

Qrow's smirk didn't leave his face as he calmly took a sip from his drink, "I'm just saying."

"I will kill you," Winter snarled through gritted teeth.

"~You're only proving my point~," Qrow commented in a sing-song voice. Winter's hand was now shaking and she was dangerously close to shattering the glass in her hand. Now, she wasn't going to be able to insult him without him bringing…that up. And he had a good memory when it came to things that he knew annoyed her. But…maybe she could turn this around on him? Well, it was worth a shot right?

'I'm not attracted to you Branwen."

"Oh, I doubt that ice queen. Anyone with eyes and half a brain could tell that you have a little thing for me. It's just unfortunate that you can't admit it, you'll never get your world rocked by me." The flustered and angry look on her face was not lost by Qrow. But she was quick to recover.

"Please," she scoffed, "As if _you_ could satisfy me." Her eyes widened at her own statement. The second those words left her mouth, she knew that she had made a mistake.

Feeling slightly scared, she slowly looked over to Qrow who was now wearing the biggest smirk she had ever seen. "Oh, is that a fact Ms. Schnee?" She knew that it wasn't good when he didn't call her by the usual nickname he had for her.

"S-Shut up!" She closed her eyes and just breathed for a few seconds, "Besides, it's not like I'm wrong," she comnented/slightly muttered as she gained a small degree of her confidence back.

"Oh really?" Qrow's smirked never faltered as he moved closer to the specialist, "Are you sure about that _Winter_ ," for some reason, the specilialist shuddered when he used her first name, "Don't let your mouth write a check that your body can't cash," she felt a shiver run down her spine as he whispered in her ear. He moved back and sent her a wink.

She gulped a little bit, "Just like with combat, you'd be surprised by what I can do."

"Oh, is that a fact?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Winter's back collided with wood as Qrow shoved her into a door. His smirk met her glare as their lips crashed together once again. Their tongues fought furiously in each other's mouths, each intent on overpowering the other. Qrow opened the door while Winter leaped and wrapped her legs around his waist as they raced in, with Qrow slamming the door behind them and the two hunters cast their weapons to the floor.

Winter could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, and...she wasn't hating it (the alcohol was certainly not playing any small part).

Once they reached the bed, Qrow fell over and, effectively, pinned Winter beneath him. He detached his lips from hers as he went for her neck. Winter couldn't help but let a small moan from escaping her lips and she could felt him smirking against her neck. It only took him seconds to remove her shirt, leaving her in only a white bra that contained her breats. With a quick flick of the wrist, he had her bra off and threw it two the floor.

Winter was finding it harder and harder to keep her moans within as Qrow began roughly squeezing her breats together. With a smirk, Qrow grabbed each of her nipples in his fingers and began twisting and pinching them.

"Ahhhhh!" The shirek of pleasure shot through Winter and the specialist shot a glare towards Qrow. It definitely showed her rage, but Qrow could see the horniness and _need_ behind the anger.

He grabbed one of her breasts and took her nipple in his mouth while his other hand went inside of her underwear. Winter shuddered as his fingers ghosted over her mound and began panting as he swirled his tongue over her nipple. He released her nipple from his mouth and showed the same treatment to the other one, as he shoved two fingers into her.

She let out a particularly loud moan as she felt his fingers enter her. He finished his attention to her breast and went back to nipping at her neck. "How does that feel, ice queen?" Her response was just her moaning as he moved his fingers more furiously. "Heh. Not too tough now, are we?" He picked up his pace before adding a third finger and shoving in as far as he could.

The minute that he did, Winter shrieked even even louder than before (Qrow wasn't even sure how that was possible) as her orgasm washed over her. The veteran huntsmen smirked as he felt her juices spray all over his fingers, with some dripping on the sheets. Qrow made sure that she was looking when he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. "Mmm, not bad."

She rolled her eyes, her face still red, "Shut up." With the slightest of smirks on her face, Winter grabbed Qrow by his shirt and flipped him over so that she was on top. Before he could comment, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulled it over his head, and chucked it to the floor.

Feeling an odd want coming over her, she bent down and gave his chest a long lick. Although she blushed at her own perverse and strange actions, she couldn't help but let a smirk grace her lips when she heard him shutter.

Reaching down, she quickly undid his belt and pulled his pants down. She couldn't help but pause and slightly marvel at his length. In the past, she had made a few jokes concerning..."that" area in a less than favorable way. But, now, she supposed she had been proven wrong. Guess she can't use those kind of jokes anymore.

"Like what you see huh?"

She grabbed his erection, making him freeze and moan, "If you were wise, you'd be careful with what you say. Especially considering your _current_ situation." He seemed to realize the implication she was trying to make, if his silence was anything to go on. She gave it a few strokes before growing impatient and taking nearly half of him in her mouth.

The reaction was almost instantaneous as a low groan escaped Qrow's lips. If not for her current situation, Winter would have smirked. She swirled her tongue around the head for a few seconds, before taking him even further into her mouth.

Qrow reached behind her head and pulled the clip from her bun, letting her shoulder-length white hair fall. Winter moved a few strands of hair behind her ear as she continued bobbing her head up and down.

Qrow began pushing her head down, at the same time Winter tried to force her head up. Taking a hold of eqch of her breasts, Winter began rubbing them along his length while she continued the blowjob.

Soon, this combination soon became too much for Qrow to handle as he grunted and let loose in her mouth. Winter was able to keep his cum from dripping from her mouth, though her cheeks bulged out with how full they were. With a few gulps, she swallowed it all completely before removing herself and moved a few more strands. "Fuck ice queen," Qrow breathed out, breathing heavily, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

She didn't even try to stop the arrogant smirk that spread across her face, "Let's just say that I'm not as uptight of a girl as you think I am."She gave him a few quick strokes, glad that it didn't take long for him long to harden again.

Within seconds, she pulled off every last article of clothing she had on and positioned herself over his erection. She slammed herself down and they both let out a loud man as he was completely buried inside of her.

Puyting her hands on his shoulders, she lifted herself up before slamming back down. She soon found a rhythm in her movements, up and down and up and down. Qrow grabbed her by the hips as a few groans escaped his gritted teeth. He was drinking in the sight of Winter's large breasts bouncing around every time she did, not to mention he also found it pretty sexy to see her blushing face and her biting her lip to keep herself from moaning.

Winter found it incredibly difficult to keep herself from yelling out in pleasure. Every time they'd met, she had to listen to Qrow brag about how many women he'd slept with since the last time they'd seen each other. She'd always thought that he was lying but, now that she had personal experience, she _totally_ understood.

Without any warning, Qrow lifted her off of his dick and threw her to the bed on her stomach. Before she could react, Qrow grabbed her by the hips and plunged himself deep inside of her. Winter had to shove her face into the sheets to keep from yelling out in pleasure, the new position allowing Qrow to reach depths that he couldn't before.

Qrow grabbed a fistful of Winter's hair and began thrusting in even harder and faster than before, loving how difficult it was for Winter to keep herself quiet.

With a devious idea in mind and a mischievous smirk on his face, Qrow brought one hand and brought it down _hard_ on one of her ass cheeks. Winter hadn't expected it and let out a loud scream. She looked at him with a glare, but he just shot her a wink and just kept thrusting. He brought his hand up again and brought it back down on her ass. He continued this process every few seconds, leaving red marks on her ass. She would have told him to stop, but her love for it grew every time he did it.

Reaching over, Qrow began to furiously rub his fingers on her clit. Not stopping his finger work, Qrow pulled out (knowing that Winter would murder him if he didn't) and grunted as he coated both of her ass cheeks with his semen. Winter was right behind him (ironic huh?) as she herself let loose seconds later, her juices leaving a stain on the sheets.

They sat in silence, just breathing for a few seconds until Qrow chuckled, "You're welcome."

Winter scoffed as she turned around and sat on the bed, "Don't flatter yourself Branwen, I've had better."

"Doubtful. Though, I wasn't going all out. For your sake."

"She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you need to say to help yourself sleep at night."

"Please. In mere minutes, I can have you screaming my name and begging me to keep fucking you."

Winter raised an eyebrow, "Well than," she scooted back about an inch or two and spread her legs, "I'm waiting."

This certainly threw Qrow for a loop, "What?"

"You heard me. You think you're so good? Then prove it. If you can do what you claim you can, I'll let you finish where ever you want."

Qrow chuckled, "You just love being proven wrong, don't you?" Before she had a chance to respond, he lunged foward grabbed both of her breasts roughly and attached his lips to her neck. After enjoying the sound of her panting for a few moments, he took hold of his length and plunged inside of her. The moan that followed was music to his ears. He then moved them a little so that she was flat on her back and he was on top of her.

Qrow began pounding into her with roughness and ferocity, not showing any form of gentleness whatsoever. Winter had to put both hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. But Qrow was having none of that, as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her.

Winter was doing everything she could to keep herself from yelling, but she was finding that task to be more and more difficult every time he thrusted.

Suddenly, he began slowing down. But on purpose. His thrusts were slow, but held power behind them. "I think you know what I want to hear ice queen."

"F-Fuck you!"

"What do you think I'm doing. And if you me to keep up, we both know what I want to hear. Unless you want me to stop?"

Winter bit her lip as she tried to hold herself together. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction, but she definitely didn't want him to stop. He began to slow down his thrusts even more once he realized that she was getting closer to her release.

""You're only wasting both of our time, ice queen. Her hands were balled in fists, her toes were curled, and she was grinding her teeth so much that it felt like they would break. "I'm. Waiting. Ice. Queen." With each word, he thrusted into her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"FUCK ME QROW! PLEASE! MAKE ME CUM!"

The veteran huntsmen smirked, "See, now was that so hard?" At the end of his sentence, he thrusted into her violently like an animal. Unlike earlier, Winter didn't even try to quite her screams of pleasure.

"YES! YES, YES! FUCK QROW, FUCK ME! YES! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Winter's vision went black for a few seconds as her orgasm washed over her. Qrow smirked as her body bucked underneath him. With one last grunt, he plunged himself as deep as he could and released inside. Winter shuddered as she felt his warm seed shoot into her.

Qrow gave a tired chuckle before he lied down beside the specialist, "Not bad, huh ice queen?"

"Shut up," Winter breathed tiredly. Suddenly, she moved up and slammed her lips down onto Qrow's. He was shocked for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed this way for close to twenty seconds before pulling away, staring into each other's eyes as they breathed heqvily with a strand of saliva connecting them. Seeing that it was night, Winter repositioned herself so that her head was resting on his chest, "Goodnight, Qrow."

He looked down to her before sighing contentedly and wraaping an arm around her, "Goodnight, Winter."

 **(Author's Note: And another chaptet comes to an end. There's one quick matter I wanted to discuss with you guys though. Whenever I'm looking at reviews to decide the next chapter, most of them are suggestions for future chapters. While I LOVE your guys' suggestions, make sure to also cast your vote for the poll if you're going to leave a review. Thanks, now onto the poll!**

 **-Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha)**

 **-Vantage Point (Yatsuhashi x Ruby)**

 **-Killing Time (Mercury x Ciel)**

 **-Quiet Seas (Neptune x Amber)**

 **-Photosynthesis (Sun x Blake x Ren x Yang)**

 **Also, don't be upset if your ship isn't picked THIS time. I'm sure it'll make a reappearance. As for the most of this poll, I'm going outside definite canon ships to make it a little more interesting. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	5. Jaune x Pyrrha

**(Author's Note: Whassup my loyal readers? TigerVolcano5000 with another chapter. Originally, I wasn't going to update this so early but then I realized how likely it was that Arkos was going to win the poll. I guess I should have expected that given as it was the only couple that made sense. I'll try not to make that same mistake in the future. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Four: Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha): The Reveal**

Jaune was sent to the floor, his weapons in hands. Standing above him, with her own weapons in hand, was his partner Pyrrha Nikos. "Again."

With a nod, Jaune quickly stood up and attacked again. Ever since Pyrrha had agreed to help him train and improve his skills, they had been coming up to the roof of the academy to spar.

It had only been a few weeks since they started and Jaune was showing very impressive improvement. Every time since they started, Pyrrha had to use more and more of her skills. Despite the fact that Jaune doubted his abilities and he had to sneak his way into Beacon, he really was a natural.

As long as he keeps up the progress that he had been doing, he would have caught up with most of the other first-years by the end of their second semester.

Although she enjoyed helping her partner, leader, and friend, it did come with an issue. Most specifically, the feelings that she held for him.

For reasons that she couldn't explain, she found herself interested in Jaune when she first spotted him at initiation. After the two of them became partners and Team JNPR was formed, slowly buy surely, she found her feelings for Jaune beginning to increase.

This made her life at Beacon tougher and a little more upsetting when she had to witness Jaune hitting on Weiss every chance that he got. She wanted _nothing_ more than to just tell the blonde knight how she feels, but, every time, she got afraid that he would reject her and their whole team bond would eventually crumble.

So, she kept silent. She wanted to be mad at Jaune for not noticing her feelings and making her go through this, but still cared for him.

The young girl was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she was distracted in the middle of their spar and soon found herself hit by Jaune's shield and on her back.

"Oh my god, Pyrrha!" Jaune let both of his weapons drop to the floor and knelt down to her level, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "Yes, I'm fine. Just…preoccupied in my thoughts. That was very well down Jaune."

"Well, I have a great friend helping me learn," Jaune flashed her an honest smile which made her heart skip a beat. This made her sad as it also reminded her that she wasn't the person of his affection, Weiss was. Without Jaune noticing, the two walked back into the building with Pyrrha wearing an upset frown.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

After putting their weapons back in their lockers, Jaune and Pyrrha headed back to their dorm room.

"Hey," Pyrrha turned when Jaune called her, his scroll in hand, "Ren just texted me. Apparently, Nora found a new pancake place in the city and Ren couldn't stop her from charging into the shop. He said that they'll probably be back in about an hour and a half."

"Oh, alright," Pyrrha said quietly, a small blush forming on her face when she realized that she's never been alone in their room with Jaune before.

For the next few minutes, the two partners sat in silence with Jaune reading a comic book and Pyrrha just sitting quietly on her bed. After their sparring session tonight, Pyrrha began to worry that her crush was getting out of hand as it was starting to effect her ability to fight. She needed to deal with this, and she knew that she couldn't just _get over_ her crush on Jaume on a whim.

This left her only one remaining option: she had to tell Jaune how she really felt. Was this an option that she wanted to do? Truly no. She was terrified that Jaune wouldn't feel the same way and it would hurt their team. But she needed to know. She needed to know how Jaune felt about her, any answer that he could give her had to be better than this.

She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Jaune looking at her, his face etched with concern, "Pyrrha, are you alright? You been sitting there for a while with this weird look on your face."

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," she quickly stood and walked to the other side of the room. She was still trying to figure out how she was supposed to tell Jaune.

But the blonde knight wasn't convinced, "Pyrrha, something is wrong. We're partners, you can talk to me. Please Pyrrha, I want to help. Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I just can't right now," Pyrrha tried to walk out of the room but Jaune grabbed her ny the arm.

" _Pyrrha_ ," Pyrrha stopped moving when Jaune used, what Nora called, his "leader voice". "Something is wrong, _tell_ me. Please." Jaune pulled Pyrrha closer as his voice softened. Pyrrha was visually shaking, trying to figure out a way to say what she wanted to. "Pyrrha?"

 _Fuck it_. Without another thought, Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by the collar of his hoodie and slammed her lips down onto Jaune's. In the first two seconds of the kiss, Pyrrha was immediately filled with sorrow and regret for her actions. She was expecting Jaune to shove her away at any second and look at her with some form of disgust, but he didn't.

The kiss lasted for less than ten seconds before the green-eyed spartan separated them. Jaune's big eyes were wide and the confusion was clear on his face, "P-Pyrrha?"

"Jaune, I-," at first, Pyrrha refused to meet his eyes. But she figured that she's already crossed the point of no return so she may as well continue. She kept her gaze on her gaze on his chest though, "Jaune, shortly after our team formed, I realized that I had romantic feelings for you. I've never felt about anyone the same way that I felt, _feel_ about you," she picked her head up and her green eyes met his blue ones, "Jaune Arc, I love you."

To say that Jaune was shocked was the understatement of the year. Pyrrha Nikos, his partner and (possibly) closest friend, had just admitted that she was in LOVE with him! But, how did he feel about this? For the longest time, Jaune waa certain that he was in love with Weiss and that's why he spent virtually _every waking minute_ trying to earn her affection.

But, giving it some real thought along with this new information, he began to realize that her looks were the only reason that he was interested in her. He was a dorky teenage boy and he, admittedly, kinda lost it when a beautiful teenage girl gave him any attention. Truthfully, someone like Yang or even Blake could have made a similar comment that Weiss did and he'd be just as intetested in them.

Despite her beauty, Jaume realized just how different his and Weiss's personalities were. He's heard that opposites can attract, but he and Weiss were just a little _too_ different. With a frown, he realized how shallow he was being because her beauty was the only thing that intetested Jaune.

But then, he began to think more about Pyrrha. It was no surprise to anyone that Pyrrha was extremely beautiful, after all her skill was the only thing that people called divine. But, unlike Weiss, her beauty was the only thing that he liked. She was kind, loyal, caring, and generous. Of his teammates, he'd consider her the closest thing that he had to a best friend. She was kind enough to help him train, didn't care that he lied his way into Beacon, and would always put the needs of others before the needs of herself. The, now, most obvious being her keeping her feelings for him hidden when he liked Weiss. It was at that momemt that it hit Jaune. With the knowledge that he and Weiss could never be a thing, he realized that he did indeed have feelings for Pyrrha..

Pyrrha found herself worried as Jaune looked her in the eyes, seemingly without emotion. Then, he started laughing, "J-Jaune? W-What are you l-laughing a-at?" Her worry and sadness reaching levels that she never even imagined possible.

"How much of a fucking idiot I am," Pyrrha was shocked, since Jaune _never_ used that kind of language, "I've wasted a whole semester chasing after a girl that I had no chance with and I never noticed that such a great girl had feelings for me," he let out one more chuckle before looking at Pyrrha with a frown, "I'm so sorry that I had put through that," he gently caressed her cheek.

She looked away with a blush, "It isn't entirely your fault, I didn't say anything all of this time."

"Although," Pyrrha looked when Jaune spoke with a blushing face, "If you actually want to be with a dumbass like me, I don't have any complaints." Pyrrha felt such joy fill her entire being that she couldn't help herself from smashing her lips against Jaune's. She could feel his tongue proding her mouth and she allowed him access.

The feeling of the other's tongue against their own felt _so_ good to both hunters-in-training that they both moaned. Pyrrha's arms latched around his neck and Jaune grabbed a firm hold over her waist as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. Pyrrha could practically feel her heart bursting with joy as she made out with the one that she's been in love with for so long.

The girl's eyes shot open, however, when she felt something hard poking at her thigh and _dangerously_ close to her core. Jaune's eyes were wide as well as the two separated. "J-J-Jaume?" Pyrrha's face was now even redder than her hair.

Jaune was a wreck, ""I-I'm sorry, it's just...you're so p-pretty and I-I-I," he was certain waa about to pull away or even be disgusted. But, instead, Pyrrha just placed both hands on the sides of his face and pressed her lips against his again. Though shocked, it didn't take long for Jaune to kiss back.

What _did_ surprise him, however, was when Pyrrha's hand suddenly lowered itself to his groin. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's erection through his jeans and squeezed it, causing her blonde crush to moan. Bringing both hands down off of Jaune's face and began fiddling with Jaune's belt, this action caused Jaume to back away. "P-Pyrrha?!"

"Please Jaune," she stepped closer and pressed herself (more specifically, her breasts) against Jaune's chest, "I know that it's early, but I really want this."

"Are you sure?"

Once again, their eyes met, "Absolutely." For the fourth time that night their lips meet, although this one might have had the most passion. Pyrrha's hands immediately went back to work on Jaune's belt. While she was doing that, Jaune's hands went to her back and began undoing her top.

Quickly, Jaune had dispatched of her top and threw it to the floor. He opened his eyes during the kiss and was greeted to the incredible sight of Pyrrha's naked chest. Pyrrha's breasts were truly a sight to behold, being only slightly smaller than Yang whose breasts were virtually famous around the academy.

With caution, Jaune slowly removed his hands from her sides and (carefully) pressed them to her breasts. Her reaction waa almost instantaneous as she moaned in his mouth. Her moaning continued as jaune massaged her breasts and Pyrrha began to work even quicker on his pants.

Jaune took the gorget from around her neck and attached his lips to her neck as Pyrrha had removed the belt and pulled down his pants.

Throughout her moans, Pyrrha opened her eyes to see the prize that was still hidden beneath Jaune's boxers. Although, they weren't doing much to conceal the erection that he had. Pulling his boxers as well, Pyrrha grabbed a firm hold of his dick. This caused a instant reaction from Jaune, who moaned against her neck.

Removing his hands from her breasts (smirking slightly when he heard her small whine), he grabbed her skirt and underwear and pulled them both down. Jaune's mouth latched onto one of her nipples as one hand grabbed her other breast and his remaining hand went closer to her dripping core.

Jaune slipped one finger inside of her, causing the Invincible Girl to moan out and speed up the handjob that she was giving him.

The blonde knight then detatched himself from her nipple and put his mouth to the other one, as he pressed his palm against the remaining breast. Pyrrha was biting her lip to keep herself from moaning out as Jaune's fingers moved in and out of her.

Jaune detatched himself from ner breasts, feeling a fire burning in his loins and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. But he was determined to make Pyrrha cum first. He slipped a third finger in her and was more frantic in his movements.

Once he did this, Pyrrha did _not_ last long. She pressed her face to Jaune's neck to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure as her walls tightened around Jaune's fingers and her fluids gushed out. His curiousity getting the better of him, Jaune brought his fingers from her mound and pressed then to his lips. _Sweet_ , he thought as he held onto Pyrrha.

Once her orgasm seceded, she just leaned on Jaune as her knees were feeling weak. Despite her exhaustion, Pyrrha didn't stop her work on Jaune's dick. Mere seconds after Pyrrha's orgasm was over, Jaune groaned out as he shot his semen across her legs. Pyrrha wiped the semen from her legs and licked it all of. _Salty, but still pretty good_.

Now the two teens were leaning on each other, surprised that _either_ of them had the energy to stand. They looked into each others' eyes and let small smiles grace their lips.

Jaune's smile faltered for a minute, "So, do you really...? I mean, are you iu sure...?" He wasn't sure how to get the words out and felt like an idiot.

Pyrrha, though, found the care that he expressed endearing and one of the reasons that she fell for him. She placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm positive." Pyrrha undid his armor and let it fall to the floor before pulling his hoodie over his head. The two removed any remaining articles of clothing that they had on, leaving themselves completely barren to each other.

Jaune took a moment to drink in the sight of a completely naked Pyrrha and could feel his member rise again. Said girl looked away with a blush, surprisingly embarrassed despite what they just did. She was broken out of her mini-trance when Jaune took her by her hand and led her to his bed.

Gently, he laid her on his bed and climbed on her with them staring into each other's eyes. Jaune grabbed his erection and pressed it to her core, causing to shudder at the feeling. He gave her one last look, one last silent question. Without hesitation, she looked him in the eyes and nodded.

He pushed himself inside of her and they both let out a loud moan of pleasure. Pyrrha's intense training over nearly half of her life took care of her hymen a long time ago, so she mainly felt pleasure. Jaune _slowly_ pulled himself out before shoving himself back in and continuing the process.

By this point, neither of them were doing very well in keeping their moans to a minimum. Pyrrha had her hands tightly on Jaune's shoulders as he continued to pound into her. If it weren't for the immense pleasure that she was feeling right now, she'd probably have a big smile on her face. She had given her virginity to the man she cared for the most and now they were making love. She doubted that she was ever as happy as she was at this moment.

Jaune could not believe what was currently happening. He was having sex with Pyrrha Nikos, THE Pyrrha Nikos. The fact that there was a naked beautiful young woman was underneath him and moaning out in pleasure (that _he_ was giving her) waa unbelievable! The fact that he deeply cared for her made it even better.

For the next few minutes, the room was filled with the sounds of creaking, slapping, and moaning. Pyrrha removed her hands from Jaune's shoulders and began rubbing them on Jaune's chest, which was well defined from all of the intense training that he had been doing these last few weeks. She actually found herself mesmerized by the muscles that had appeared on Jaune's body, much like how Jaune was mesmerized with how Pyrrha's breasts bounced with each thrust.

"Pyrrha, I'm not...gonna last much...longer," Jaune informed her through gritted teeth. Each thrust that he did brought him closer to his climax and, truthfully, he was surprised that he managed to last this one (given the fact that he had _no_ sexual experience before this).

"I-It's okay," she, tightly, wrapped her legs around Jaune's waist, "I-I want it all inside of me " at this point, she couldn't give a damn about what her inhibitions were telling her. Jaune was shocked for a moment, but the pleasure that he was feeling was starting to overwhelm his senses.

Eventually, Pyrrha was the first to break as she let out a loud moan. Her walls tightened around Jaune's member as her orgasm washed over her. The feeling of Pyrrha's juices was too much for Jaune to handle and, with an equally as loud moan, shot himself inside of her. Him releasing into her caused Pyrrha a lot of pleasure, even after her orgasm ended.

After almost a full minute, both of them had finushed. Jaune laid down next to Pyrrha, breathing heavily and sweating just like she was. Pyrrha scooted over to Jaune and rested her head on his chest, sighing contently as Jaune wrapped his strong arm around her, "I love you Jaune."

Jaune smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you too Pyrrha."

[+0[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+0[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The next day was pretty big for RWBY and JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha decided to not hde their new relationship from their friends, and this envoked multiple reactions.

Ruby was happy for both of her friends and hoped that they would make each other happy. She was also thinking about what kind of cookies would be appropriate for this situation.

Weiss waa shocked, to say the least. But, she was happy for both of them (a decent majority of relief that Jaune would no longer be hitting on her).

Blake didn't react much to the change, physically speaking at least. However, she was glad for her friends and wished them luck.

Yang was glad that they got together too. Only she showed it by making jokes at their expense.

Nora was the HAPPIEST for them, being glad that Jaune had FINALLY realized how Pyrrha felt about him. She could hardly contain her excitement.

Like Blake, Ren didn't react much physically. But like Nora, he was VERY that Jaune had finally realized. He was very glad for his friends. Though the two shared one thought, _Took him long enough_.

 **(Author's Note: And thus ends the long awaited Arkos. Onto the next poll!**

 **-Double D's (Yang x Glynda)**

 **-The Monkey and The Cat (Sun x Neon)**

 **-Fire Water (Neptune x Cinder)**

 **-Full Metal Alchemist (Velvet x Penny)**

 **-Crimson Chocolate Lotus (Ruby x Coco x Ren)**

 **Hopefully, this poll will give some more thought than the last one. Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	6. Ruby x Coco x Ren

**(Author's Note: Hey guys, TigerVolcano5000 here. Sprry for the late update, I actually started my first week of school last Monday. Only a week and I'm already annoyed. I'm letting you guys know because school will eventually interfere with mywriting schedulle. So, I apologize in advance for any slow updates. Anyway, hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Five: Crimson Chocolate Lotus (Ruby x Coco x Ren): Hanging Out**

Ruby sighed as she laid on her bed, simply staring off into space. " _Bored_. So bored."

It was a Saturday, so she _should_ be glad. But, she's all by herself today. All of her teammates had their own activities to do today, which left her all on her lonesome. She had eaten lunch, done some training, cleaned Crescent Rose afterwards (she couldn't have her baby looking all dirty, how irresponsible would that be?), _and_ had even gone to the library to read.

Unfortunately, all of that didn't take up as much time as she would have hoped (less than three hours) and she still found herself bored.

Suddenly, she shot up in her bed as the idea hit her. Team JNPR, of course! It's so obvious! She smacked her in the forehead for not thinking of the idea sooner.

She hopped off of her bed, opened the door, and walked to JNPR's room. She knocked three times on the door and waited patiently for it to open. When it did, she was met with the stoic face of Lie Ren, "Oh, hey Ren."

"Hello Ruby," Ruby was a little surprised since it was usually Jaune or Pyrrha who answered the door, and Nora on a few occasions. "May I help you?"

"Yes actually," before she continued, she looked and saw that Ren was alone, "Where's your team?"

"Yang said that she was going into the city and Nora wanted to go with. Jaune and Pyrrha went with them to keep them out of trouble. Smart, considering that I'm sure that we don't even _want_ to know what those two would get into on their own," Ruby and Ren actually shivered at that thought.

"Well my team is out too, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

Ren seemed to think for a moment, "Alright, sure."

Ruby's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Great! Let's go!" Ruby was so excited that she moved away from Ren using her semblance and, in doing so, ran into someone. The person was strong and held their ground but Ruby ending up falling on her butt, "Ow."

"Geez, where's the fire?" Ruby looked up and saw a girl wearing glasses and a beret looking at her with a smirk. Ruby recognized her as Coco Adel, the leader of the famous second-years known as Team CVFY.

"Oh, hey Coco," personally, Ruby didn't know Coco. She'd heard Velvet talking about her team on a few occasions and had only said a sentence or two to her in the past.

"What's up kid? Must be going somewhere important if you were running that fast," Coco pointed out as she brushed dust off of her shirt. The only reason as to why she was still standing attributes to the fact that she's a very strong girl.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Both girls turned to see Ren walking over to them, "Oh, hello Coco."

"Sup Ren. So, where are you two crazy kids heading off to?"

Ren turned his head to Ruby and the scythe-wielder found both older students looking at her for an explaination, "W-Well, both of our teams are out today so I thought that me and Ren would hang out."

"Ren and I," he corrected her.

"Oh right, sorry," she smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. Her smile proved to be infectious as both Ren and Coco found themselves smiling as well.

"Hey," Ruby and Ren turned to the upper classman, "You two mind if I join? My team is kinda AWOL too."

Ruby looked to Ren who just shrugged, "Sure! The more the merrier!"

Coco laughed and ruffled Ruby's hair, "You really are a cheery kid, aren't you?" Ren chuckled with her and Ruby blushed.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

To the surprise of all parties, the three hunters-in-training actually had a very good time. Most of their time was spent simply walking around campus and talking. Most of the time, they talked about their teams. Ruby told them about how Weiss and Yang would always argue about the state of cleanliness that the room was spent, and how Blake was just sitting on her bed with an annoyed expression as she tried to read her book. Ren told them about how Nora would always come up with same kind of game when they're doing homework, with Jaune and Pyrrha trying to make her focus. Coco seemed to have a quieter room as both Velvet and Yatsuhashi were generally quiet person, with Fox and her usually being the ones to start any conversations.

They had done a few other things around campus but most of their time was spent talking, which is what they were doing in RWBY's room. That was when things had gotten a little...odd to say the least. Throughout the day, Ruby and Ren had found themselves being slapped pn the butt more than a few times by Coco. It seemed to be a way that she showed affection and it made them both a tad uncomfortable, although they haven't admitted it. Surprisingly Coco hasn't commented either, even though she obviously knew. In fact, she had a smirk plastered on her face everytime she did it

."Are these _all_ Blake's book?" Coco asked as she examined the bookcase.

"Most of them," Ruby replied, "Some of them belong to Weiss and there _might_ be a few that belong to me. Not so much with Yang. The ones at the bottom are Blake's, she's kinda defensive about them. I guess it somekind of sentimental value"

Coco continued examining the bookshelf, she looked at the bottom and saw a few books entitled _Ninjaa of Love_. Coco pulled down her sunglasses and just stared at them before a smile broke out on her face. Sentimental value my ass. _Looks like Blakey isn't as quiet and emotionless as she'll have people believe. I'm gonna have to keep this in mind._

Coco walked over to one of the beds and sat down next to Ren, leaning back on the side of his arm (causing the teen to blush a little bit, although neither of the girls _seemed_ to notice). She then sniffed the air, "What is that?" She sniffed again, "No offense Ruby, but I think that might be you.".

Ruby looked at her before sniffing herself, not smelling anything wrong.

Then she smelled her breath. And almost passed out. She had not brushed her teeth this morning and she could smell it. "Oh, um. I'm-I'm just going to go brush my teeth. Heh, heh," her face was as red as her cloak as she sped to the bathroom.

Coco and Ren shared a look before they shared a laugh together. Coco yawned and leaned further on Ren, which caused the boy to blush yet again. It's not that he was a shy individual, he just wasn't used to girls showing this much physical contact with him. The only girl that actually does that is Nora, and he's gotten used to it because they've been friends since childhood. He knew that it was ridiculous, but he just didn't know how to react to his current situation. Even though he was a guy that had very good control over his emotions, you have to keep in mind that Ren was a seventeen year old guy with an attractive eighteen year old leaning on him.

Ren's eyes suddenly widened. _Oh my god no._ Against his own self control, Ren bevan to feel his member beginning to rise. _No. I'm stronger then this._ Ren closed his eyes, inhaled, and exhaled, and soon he could feel his himself beginning to deflate.

Unknown to the ninja boy however, was the fact that Coco had one of her eyes opened just slightly to see Ren's growing hard on and its deflation. Whereas a decent amount of girls would have probably been disgusted or weirded out or even offended or something, Coco actualky smirked!

Now, she was not an ignorant girl. She knew that she was an attractive girl (although she wasn't shallow about it) and she knew about the..."effect" that she could have on her fellow students. Truthfully, she liked it. She considered it a compliment. What she didn't expect was how "well equipped" Ren was down there. She actually gulped as her face took on a light shade of pink. She honestly found herself getting a little turned on by this endeavor.

A devious smirk appeared as an idea popped into her head. It might be a little much, but she didn't think that it was that bad of an idea. It's not like she was something that she always did, so no one could easy her easy (or, at least, they wouldn't live to regret it if they did). She'll admit that Ren was a pretty attractive guy, and he obviously thought the same about her (wink, wink).

Coco let put a groan and stretched her back out, "Man, that was a pretty fun day," she "accidently" moved her arm a little bit closer to his crotch.

"Y-Yes, I agree," Ren began to silently panic as he felt himself spring back to life. He tried to calm himself like before, but Cico's arm was getting _dangerously_ close to his crotch. Too close for him to calm himself.

"Oh," Ren turned to Coco and his eyes widened to the size of plates as he saw her looking _directly at his crotch!_ The two hunters-in-training looked at one another, with Ren's frightened face meeting Coco's smirk. "That a gun in your pocket ninja boy? Or are you just happy to see me?"

Ren found himself at a complete loss for words at that moment. Coco smirked as his expression and quickly pressed her lips to Ren's, wrapping her arms around his neck. Obviously, Ren was shocked by this turn of events. Ren _would_ have been questioning her actions and if it was a good idea, but his hormones were starting to overpower his logical mind.

Ren felt her tongue press against his lips and he parted them. The two of them moaned as their tongues clashed in their mouths. Ren wrapped his arms around her waist as she began moving her hands through his hair. As they continued to make out, Ren pressed Coco to the bed so that she was on her back with him on top. Coco moved her hands and began feeling his muscular chest while Ren's hands left her waist and grapped her ass.

The two of them heard a gaap, separated, and turned to see Ruby Rose standing there with wide eyes and a deep red face.

She had just finished her two minutes of brushing (just as her dad taught her!), and found her two friends making out on Blake's bed. Now they were staring at her with blushing faces and heavy breathing. Ruby tried to speak, mainly to ask so many questions, but nothing would come out.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Coco breathed as she moved her lock of caramel hair out of her face. What shocked Ruby the most was that she talked so casually, as if she and Ren weren't just caught sucking on each other's faces.

Ruby just stared at her, "What's uo? _What's up?!_ What do you guys think you're doing?!"

Coco smiled at her, "Just having a little fun while you were brushing. Usually, this tends to be what happens when two teens are attracted to one another. Well, maybe not as fast but you get my point."

'WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS LIKE IT'S A COMPLETELY NORMAL THING?!"

"Oh come on Rubes, it's not like you can tell me that there haven't been people that you've been attracted to whose bones you haven't wanted to jump."

"Yes I can! We're here to learn and train!"

"Oh really?" Coco moved herself from underneath Ren and walked to Ruby. Without any warning, Coco grabbed Ruby's face and pulled her into a kiss. This action shocked both Ruby and Ren, the latter getting even harder from the sight in front of him. After a few seconds, she pulled away, "Even if you're completely straight, you can't say that you felt absolutely nothing from that."

"I-I-I-I," Ruby found herself unable to form sentences after what just happened. She had to admit, she kinda liked it. She never told _anyone_ this, not even her sister Yang or her best friend Jaune, but she was actually bisexual. She never told anyone because ahe was always so focused on making her career as a huntress. She never really gave it much thought. She supposed that she had to admit that Coco and Ren were pretty attractive.

In her inner monologue, a moan brought her back to reality. Paying attention to what's in front of her, she saw Coco and Ren back on the bed. The only difference was that Coco was on Ren's lap, and said boy had his lips attached to her neck. Coco had also disguarded her beret and sunglasses, whuch now rested on the nightstand. Coco opened her eyes through her moans and locked eyes with Ruby. Lifting her hand, she motioned for the young girl to come. Ruby's legs seemed to take her there on her own.

Albeit a little begrudgingly, Coco separated herself from Ren. She met Ren's confusion and slightly irritated look with a smirk, "Personally, I feel that it wouldn't be right to leave little red out. We are in her room after all." Taking Coco off of his lap, Ren got up without a sound and stood in front of Ruby. His magenta eyes met her silver ones. Both teens eyes held a degree of lust after the recent events, although Ruby's also held anxiety and Ren's held care for the girl.

Reaching foward, Ren moved a lock of hair out Ruby's face and his eyes seemed to ask a silent question. With a dark red face, she nodded. As carefully and as gently as possible, Ren bent down and planted a kiss on Ruby's lips. He took it slower than he did with Coco because of how young Ruby was (this was probably her first kiss).

Very carefully, he prodded his tongue against Ruby's lips. She was hesitant to do so at first, but she eventually parted her kiss. And she was immediately _very_ _glad_ that she did. Ruby moaned into Ren's mouth once their tongues contacted. Ren grabbed her by the waist and lifted her so that her feet were dangling off of the griund. Ruby's eyes widened as she felt his rod poking dangerously close to her core and it felt _incredible_.

Coco, not wanting to feel left out anymore, pulled the two to the bed. An idea popped into her head and a devious smirk appeared once again, she grabbed ahold of Ren's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Her eyes widened in surprise as his length sprung foward. It had to around eight to eight and a half inches long. _This is gonna be fun._ She grabbed a firm hold of Ren's dick, causing the ninja boy to moan loudly into Ruby's mouth. Ruby opened her eyes to see what happened and couldn't help but marvel at what she was looking at.

Eventually Ruby and Ren separated, breathing heavily. The smirk still on her face, Coco grabbed ahold of Ruby's arm and gently pulled on her knees. Coco took a hold of Ruby's hand, "Go ahead, take a hold." Swallowing hard, Ruby put out her shaking hand and grabbed a firm hold of his dick. Ren couldn't hold in his moan as he felt the soft texture of Ruby's small hand. "Now just move it along the length." Despite what they were doing and what they were about to do, Coco's voice was actually very calming to Ruby. Slowly, she began to move her hand along the length as instructed. Ren's moans got louder as Ruby did her work. "How about you give the head a little kiss?"

Ruby looked at Coco like she was crazy, but Coco still held that calm and soothing look. Swallowing again, Ruby leaned foward and kissed the head of Ren's length. He greatly enjoyed it, if the sharp intake of breath was any indication. Feeling a little more confident, Ruby kissed it again and began the process of doing so along his entire length while Coco watched with a smirk as she could feel herself getting wet at the site in front of her. Feeling a little more adventerous, Ruby covered his whole head in her mouth.

The reaction was instantaneous as Ren let out a loud moan. Coco looked on impressed as Ruby did this on her own accord. Ruby swirled her tongue around his head as the ninja boy continued to moan. "Try going a little deeper," Coco whispered into the young girl's ears. Deciding to follow Coco's advice, Ruby began to fit more and more of Ren into her mouth. Eventually, she managed to fit nearly half of him in her mouth. Coco took ahold of Ruby's hands and placed them on his length, making her give him a blowjob and a handjob simutaneously. By this point, Ren's back was to the bed as he didn't even try to hold in his moans.

"Ruby, I...can't hold back...much longer," Ren's words seemed to encourage Ruby as she sped up her work. Ren was only capable of holding back for a few moments before he burst in her mouth. Ruby's eyes were the size of plates as the taste hit her tongue. Ren released so much cum that quite a bit of it spilled down her chin. Once she was certain that Ren was finished, Coco grabbed the back of Ruby's head and pulled her into a heated kiss. Their tongues clashed in each other's mouthes as they both tasted what Ren released. The two girls separated after they had each swallowed their portion, a thin trail of saliva connecting them.

Ren stared at the girls, the lust remaining in his magenta eyes. Ruby and Coco looked to see that Ren was still hard, even after cumming. Coco leaned pver and whispered into Ruby's ear. The young girl's face went even redder than it already was (if that was even possible) and she stared at Coco. If Ren had to guess, Coco must've asked a question because she looked like she was patiently waiting for an answer. Seconds ticked by until Ruby finally nodded her head. Without a word and little noise, Ruby began to remove her clothes.

Ren found himself staring as she began stripping. As he watched, he felt a familiar weight on his lap as Coco attached her lips to his neck. At the same time, she reached down and grabbed a firm hold of his length. Ren let out a moan as Coco did her work on his neck and his length. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Coco separated herself from Ren with a smirk. Looking with confusion and irritation, Ren simply saw Coco looking to her side. Following her gaze, Ren was amazed by what he saw.

Ruby now laid on the bed without even the slightest of article of clothing on. She now lay completely barren before the two, the deep blush still on her face. "As I'm sure we both suspected, our little rose is a virgin," Coco whispered in his ear, snapping him back to reality, "And she would like for _you_ to fix that." That statement caused Ren's eyes to widen. He looked at Ruby and she worslessly nodded her head.

Taking off his shirt (leaving both of them completely bare), he climbed on top of the young girl. "Ruby, are you certain?" His eyes filled with concern.

Personally, Ruby did like his care. She knew that this was a big step for her, but she truly trusted Ren. Both of their teams spent so much time together that a considerable of trust was built between them. Ren had never given her a reason not to trust him, so why should she assume that now? She looked at him with big and trusting silver eyes and gave him a small smile. Ren grabbed himself and pressed at her entrance, the contact causing them to shiver ever so slightly. "Just, do it quickly. Like ripping off a bandade, okay?"

With a nod, he shoved himself inside of her and claimed her virginity in mere seconds. Ruby pressed her hand against her mouth, not trusting herself to keep quiet. Remembering a trick that she'd heard a few upper year Beacon girls saying that they've done, Ruby began concentrating her aura to her "lower area". She actually felt herself being relieved a little bit.

Ren pulled himself out before, after getting an affirmative nod from Ruby, pushing himself back in. As this process continued, Ruby soon found any discomfort that she felt quickly turn to pleasure. Was this something that she would have forseen happening? No. But, in all seriousness, she was actually glad that Ren was the one that she lost her virginity to. She would _much_ rather it happen with someone that she knew and trusted.

She was broken out of her thought process when she felt her breast being grabbed. She opened her eyes (they were closed in pleasure the whole time), she looked to see Coco smiling at her.."Having fun little red?" She kneeded Ruby's breasts as she spoke. She then leaned down and kissed her neck, causing the petite girl to shiver, "Seeing as how I know that you play for both teams, do you think give me a hand with _my_ problem? Like how you _helped_ Ren?" She didn't let up in her kisses as she spoke, sending Ruby's pleasure even further than before. All she could do was nod eagerly.

Coco smiled as she removed her shirt, pants, and underwear. With the second-year girl now completely nude as like the other two, Coco climbed on top so that her snatch was were inches over Ruby's face. The second that Coco sat on Ruby's face, she let out a loud moan as Ruby began licking.

Ren's thrusts into her were filling her brain to brim with pleasure, and she was licking Coco pretty quickly from the start because of it. Coco's moans increased in volume as Ruby continued, she truly didn't expect the young girl to be so _good_ at this!

The next few minutes, the room was filled with nothing but moans and slapping sounds as the three teens fucked one another. Ren leaned down, attaching his mouth to Coco's nipple. The moans coming from Coco only got louder as Ren sucked one her other nipple. He began began the both of them with his strong hands and started running his tongue across the entire space of her breasts. He moved up and began trailing kisses across her neck before pulling her in a passionate, tongue-filled kiss.

Eventually, Ruby was the first to break when she let out a pleasure-filled shriek as her orgasm washed over her. Ren moaned in Coco's mouth as Ruby clenched around his dick as he was coated in her juices. Ren didn't last much longer after this as, pulling himself away from Coco, he let out a final moan and shot his seed deep in Ruby. Coco soon followed as she released her juices all over Ruby's face.

Coco climbed off off Ruby, who began sticking her tongue out and licking up juices from her face. The older girl looked over to see Ren pulling out of Ruby, smirking as she saw that he was still hard. "Think you're up for another roumd ninja boy?"

Ren flashed a rare smirk, "I think I'll be able to manage." Coco smirled before moving over to the other side of the bed. On her hands and knees, she looked back to Ren and flashed him the sexist smirk he'd ever seen. He quickly made his way over to her and firmly grabbed her by the waist.

"No need to go gentle with me big boy, this isn't my first rodeo," she said before winking at him. Quite eagerly, Ren quickly shoved himself inside of her. At this point, Coco didn't really try to keep quiet as Ren thrusted into her.

Feeling the vibrations of the bed, Ruby sat up and saw Ren thrusting into Coco. Through the action of moving her head around, Coco saw Ruby staring at the two of them. She smirked and gave Ruby a "come hither" motion with her finger. Pretty eagerly, Ruby crawled over and was quickly pulled into a make-out session by Coco.

After about ten seconds, Coco pulled away and whispered to Ruby, "Lie down in front of me and spread your legs." Ruby complied and Coco grabbed her firmly by her legs. Ruby let out a moan the second that Coco's mouth made contact with her snatch. Because of the enhancing pleasure that Ren was giving her, Coco was eating out Ruby vigorously. Coco's pleasure was increased when Ren leaned foward and began nipping at the back of her neck while grabbing her large breasts and massaging them. Ruby threw her head back onto the mattress as Coco got more eager and vigorous in her work as Ren thrusted into her.

The minds of the three teens were ablaze at the day's events. To say that none of them expected that this was were their day would lead is a _massive_ understatement.

Coco added her fingers and used them along with her tongue on Ruby. She let out a very loud moan as Coco did this, hardly able to keep herself together. The young girl wasn't able to last much longer like this and soon released herself on Coco's face and fingers. Coco lapped the remaining juices from Ruby's thighs and moaned as she felt her own orgasm wash over her. Ren wasn't far behind as he shot his load inside of her.

As he pulled out, Coco turned and her eyes actually widened quite a bit, "Damn Ren! How the hell are you still hard?"

He was still breathing a little heavily, "Can you guys keep a secret?"

Coco raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, "Really?" Getting her breath back quicker this time, Ruby giggled behind her.

"Fair enough. Well, it's Nora."

"Nora?"

Ruby's eyes widened, "You mean that you and Nora-?"

"Yes."

"But wait, I thought that you two weren't together together."

"We aren't. It's more like-."

"Friends with benefits?" Coco offered.

"Yes. As you might be ae to imagine, Nora can be just as...enthusiastic during sex as nearly at everything else."

"Ah," Coco said, "So, all the times of you having sex with Nora has kind of helped your ability to keep having sex?"

"I suppose in a way. She's...persistent."

"So," she crawled closer with a seductive smirk, "Anyway we can help?" The way that she spoke sounded sincere, but Ren and Ruby rolled their eyes at her.

"Coco, lie down on your back. Ruby, get on top of her so that you're facing each other."

"I love that demanding tone in your voice. It's such a turn on," Coco commented as she did what Ren said. Feeling herself getting wet from Ren's tone of voice, Ruby crawled on top of her. The both of them moaned a little bit as their breasts were pressed together. Coco smiled and began playing with Ruby's hair, "Hey."

"Hi."

Ren put a hand on Ruby's lower back and slid himself in between their mounds, the action getting all three of them off at the same time. Ren began thrusting in and out, the motion causing all three of them to moan. Coco placed her hands on the sides of Ruby's face and pulled her into another make-out session. Ren, meanwhile, was drinking in the sight of the two attractive girls making out in front of him as he fucked them both and began thrusting faster.

The room was filled with the scent of sex and they were finding in increasingly difficult to stay quiet.

Once again, Ruby was the first one to go as she reached her orgasm with her making out with Coco being the only thing keeping her from yelling out in pleasure. Coco wasn't far behind as she let loose too, their juices mixing and reaching their stomachs and upper thighs.

Ren pulled out and moved Ruby so that the two of them were next to each other. He moved up and furiously stroked himself until he achieved release, shooting his semen across their stomachs and a little on their breasts.

Coco wiped Ren's release from the two of them and pressed her fingers in their mouths. They both moaned from the taate and Coco grabbed Ren's arm before pulling him in between them. They both placed their heads on his chest and all three of them sighed contently. They were all (finally) spent for the day.

None of them could believe what happened today, but it happened. Surprisingly, none of them felt any regrets for what they did. "Well, that was fun," Coco commented, after nearly thirty seconds of silence. Ruby giggled while Ren smirked.

"Yeah sure," Ruby said while a smile and a slight blush.

"I supppse that's a pretty good way to put it," Ren said as he pulled them both together. Eventually, their exhaustion got the better of them as they drifted off to sleep.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Slowly, Ruby opened her eyes. She sat up and saw how late it was. Standing up, she saw her scroll on top of the dresser and saw texts from her team stated they'll be back in about twenty minutes. But, she also saw messages from Coco and Ren. Curious, she opened Ren's first.

 _Hello Ruby. After our..."activities", I woke up and decided that it would be best for Coco and I to leave before your team gets back. But, we also had a very interesting conversation. The next time that you find yourself alone and with your, ahem, "needs", Coco and I certainly wouldn't mind helping. If you're alright with it, that is. Ren._

Ruby blushed after reading Ren's message and moved on to Coco's.

 _Sup Red? If you didn't read Ren's message, we had to book it before your team got back. If interested, make sure to call the two of us the next time you find yourself horny. I have a few "ideas" for the next time that the three of us get together;) Coco._

Ruby was now blushing a VERY dark red. But, very surprisingly, she actually found herself wanting to take them up on their idea. Not only were they attractive, but she really trusted them both. What she... _did_ with them today wasn't somethingthat she would have done with just anyone. She gave a small smile before looking down at her (still) naked form, "I suppose that I better get dressed before the others get back." Although she might have looked calm on the outside, she was actually pretty giddy. She was already excited for the next time that she, Coco, and Ren would get together.

 **(Author's Note: And there we go. I don't know why, but I'm not feeling as confident with this chapter as others. In case there's any issue with this chapter that I don't see, I'm sorry. Time for the next poll.**

 **-Nature Storm (Sage x Weiss x Scarlet)**

 **-Artificial Chaos (Mercury x Emerald x Penny)**

 **-Pounding Brainfreeze (Nora x Neo)**

 **-Stealing Fall (Roman x Amber)**

 **-Strong Rabbit (Taiyang x Velvet)**

 **Again, my hope is that this will really make you think about what ship you want next time. Sorry if the ship names aren't very good, I had to come up with a lot of them. Also, do you guys _like_ me doing a poll for each chapter? Or would you rather me just decide? Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time**


	7. Roman x Amber

**(Author's Note: Yep, it's TigerVolcano5000 back with another chapter. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Six: Stealing Fall (Roman x Amber): Common Enemy**

"One of the greatest criminals in Vale, perhaps even in the world, and I'm stick on watch duty like a damn dog. Unbelievable." Needless to say, Roman Torchwick was not having a good day.

Apparently, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury (his boss and her two little _dogs_ ) had captured some woman by the name of "Amber Autumn". He had no clue why they captured her or why she was so important. But, as usual, Cinder only told him what she wanted him to know. In this case, guard the girl with his _life_ until the three of them return, or it would be his head.

Roman snarled and punched the wall. He hated that _bitch_ with every fiber of his being. But what choice did he have? Cinder was dangerous and powerful, and there was no doubt that she could kill him and Neo (his partner-in-crime and closest thing he had to a best friend) anytime she wanted. For now, Roman had to bide his time. He and Neo would do whatever she told them until he could find some kind of weakness in then. Then? He and Neo would strike and kill all three of them (Neo had spoken to him that she was figuring out how they should do it. Needless to say, the very idea got her excited). Cinder and her lackeys think that the two of them are inferior? Good. It'll only make it more sweet when they see the surprise on their faces as they're left to die in a pool of their own blood.

He sighed as he heard Amber throw her body against the box that Cinder had placed her in, "Hey sweetheart, mind giving it a rest? The noise is giving me a headache."

Amber glared, "And I care _because_ ?" Roman rolled his eyes as she did it again. This girl was so annoying. He really wished that Neo was here, she always found a way to make whatever they were doing _much_ more entertaining. But, unfortunately, there was another mission that he had to send her on.

"My boss tells my that she's neutralized your powers somehow. Without them, there's no way that you can get out."

"That doesn't mean I can't try," Amber grunted as she slammed herself against the box again. She continued doing this for about another two minutes before she lost her energy. She slumped against the wall and sat with crossed legs, breathed heavily.

"The little lady finally tuckered out?"

"Bite me." Roman chuckled at her fiery spirit. For the next few moments, neither person spoke. Amber just sat there while Roman examined his cane. In his boredom, Roman turned to the imprisoned girl-no, young woman. He had to admit…she was quite attractive. Very similar to Cinder (even though he hated her with every fiber of his being, he can admit how sexy she is), only he actually didn't mind being around her.

Quite soon after, Roman felt his pants starting to tighten. Not like he was ashamed or anything, she was a very attractive woman after all. However, this got Roman thinking. As much as he hated it, it had actually been a while since he's, um…"enjoyed the company of a woman". Between all of the assignments that Cinder had him do, he hadn't had the time for women. Another thing that pissed him off because of her.

Roman looked back to Amber, looking up and down at her body. The criminal then took out his scroll and checked the time, Cinder and the others wouldn't be back for another hour and a half. He smirked, suddenly him having to watch over her didn't seem so bad.

"Finally done throwing your little temper tantrum?"

She glared at him, wishing she had access to her powers to make the glare more menacing, " _Shut up_."

"Hey, I don't like having to watch over you anymore than you do. I'm just trying to start a polite conversation to pass the time."

"Well, as _crazy_ as it might sound, I'm not exactly thrilled to speak with the man keeping me captive!"

"Hey, I'm only guarding you. The other three are the ones that captured you."

"Yeah, and you're _so_ innocent."

"Just doing a job lady. Not like a have much of a choice. Especially if I want to live," Roman muttered the last part, but Amber heard him and raised her eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The criminal sighed, "Survival sweetheart, that's my endgame. Not to be known by all or world domination or the eradication of an entire species. I align myself with the one at the top of the food chain because it gives me and my partner the best chance for survival. Not all of us can have extraordinary powers or weapons devastating enough to lay waste to a small town. Sometimes, we just have to do _whatever_ it takes to survive."

Amber was shocked by Roman's declaration. Despite being the one keeping her captive, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for him. Cinder was just using him and he had no choice but to help her, especially if he wanted to live.

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth."

"Thanks." The two sat in silence for a moment. At least they _did_ , until the sound of Amber's stomach grumbling. Roman looked at her with a raised eyebrow while Amber just looked away with a faint blush on her face. Roman chuckled before surprising her by opening her cell. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out an energy bar, "Here. I don't know how Cinder does things, but I'm not gonna let somebody starve."

She looked at the bar hesitantly for a moment before taking it, "Thanks."

Hoping to make things a little less serious, Roman decided to make a comment he wasn't sure that she'd take quietly, "Aw, don't you look just adorable."

She snarled, just the reaction he was looking for, " _Shut. It._ "

"Make me." She lept up and grabbed Roman by his collar, her glare never leaving her face. Seeing how close they were, Roman decided to take it a step further. Placing a hand on the side of her face, Roman pressed his lips against hers. Her immense shock gave Roman the opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around her own.

Saying that Amber was surprised would be the understatement of the year. Roman Torchwick, one of the most wanted criminals in the world, kissed her. _Was_ kissing her. She should have pushed him away. She should have pushed away and then kicked him where it counts. But...she didn't. What both of them didn't know was that it had been a _long_ time since either has been with anybody. In Amber's case, being a maiden can make it dangerous for her to form bonds with others. Ozpin said it was because there were people currentlt hunting her down (and boy did she now). Despite who it was with, the feeling of any form of intimate contact with someone else was...rather intoxicating.

Amber's hands lowered to settle on Roman's chest as the criminal placed both hands on her face. Their tongues battled in each other's mouths, neither willing to give up. Amber let out a small gasp when she felt Torchwick grow and press against her thigh. The feeling was...actually pleasant.

Roman's hands moved towards Amber's rear as he pushed her against the side and attached his lips to her neck. Amber took a tight hold of Roman's coat and pulled it off of his body. When his arms were free, she was surprised to feel an impressive amount of muscle. He _was_ someone that was dangerous even to fully trained hunters.

Separating himself from her, Roman quickly removed Amber's top and exposed her breasts to him. Roman just as quickly removed his gloves and took hold of her breasts as his lips attached themselves back to her neck.

Amber didnt even to try to quiet her moans and Roman smirked against her neck. Roman then began to move his mouth lower until he latched onto one of her nipples. As he swirled her nipple in his mouth, he removed his hand from her remaining breast and began to slowly move lower and lower. Roman's fingers ghosted over her mound and he began sucking on her other nipple.

Amber was now panting with a completely red face, so Roman decided to stop wasting time. Roman bent down, took ahold of Amber's bottom and hastily pulled them down. The criminal smirked when he saw how wet she was. He gave a long, _slow_ lick to which Amber moaned and banged to head against the wall. He pushed his tongue in and left no inch of her unlicked. Amber was nearly screaming with how good Roman was at this.

With how long it had been for her and good Roman was, she wasn't able to last very long. With a loud moan, she came. Roman pulled away with a smirk, licking her fluids off of his face. He stood up and moved a lock of hair out of her face, "Been a little while huh? For what it's worth, you taste _delicious_."

Amber glared up at him (although it seemed a little more playful than actual threatening), still panting and a blush still on her face. That glare, however, turned into a smirk as she shoved Roman to the floor. "My turn." With great speed, she grabbed Roman's pants and pulled them down as fast as he had hers. She was actually pleasantly surprised when she did so.

Subconsciously licking her lips, Amber grabbed Roman firmly and couldn't help but let out a small smirk when he moaned. He let out a particularly loud moan when Amber suddenly took over half of him in her mouth. One hand went to jerk the rest of him off while the other gently grabbed his balls. Roman began moving his hand through her hair as she swirled her tongue around the head of his dick.

She ended up taking Roman by surprise again when she took ahold of her breasts and wrapped them around him. The feeling of her tongue working its magic on his head and her breasts being pressed against his dick and moving up and down eventually became too much for Roman to handle. With a grunt, he released himself into her mouth with some of it dripping onto her chest. She swallowed before pulling away and licking up any residue.

Amber was taken by surprise when Roman got up and pressed her against the wall, her feeling his member rise back up against her thigh. "Think you're able to keep going, sweetheart?" Amber rolled her eyes at Roman's smug statement. "I'll take that as a yes." In an instant, Roman completely plunged himself into Amber. Both of them moaned loudly before Roman pulled himself out before plunging back in again.

Roman pulled his hands on his waist as he thrusted into her. He attached his lips to her neck, adding even more marks than were already there. Roman noticed that her legs were shaking and figured that it must be getting difficult for her to stand. Putting his hands on her lower back and pulling her as close to him as possible, Roman took Amber and sat them both down on the floor.

Amber seemed to be glad to be off of her feet and rode Roman with energy and enthusiasim. Roman grabbed onto her waist and she held onto his shoulders for support. Neither of them would have thought that _this_ would be how their day turned out. But neither was complaining. After going so long without release, it felt _so_ good to finally break this dry spell. Sure they could take care of their needs on their own, but masturbation couldn't compete with the real thing.

By this point, Amber waa biting her lip (which Roman found adorable) while Roman layed his head back against the wall. He could feel hus release coming, and he guessed that she was to. Once again, he pulled her body as close to his as possible before crashing his lips onto hers. Their tongues wrestled in each others' mouthes for dominance as Amber rode Roman faster and faster.

Eventually, they both reached their limit. Amber's fluids sprayed onto Roman's dick as Roman shot his seed deep inside of her. It was ten seconds before both of them finally stopped cumming and separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Both of them breathing heavily and them breathing heavily.

"Well that was fun," Roman comnented with his classic smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Amber breathed out being locking lips with him again, although this one was shorter. Quickly standing uo, the two of them got dressed.

"Hey," Amber turned when Roman called her, "I don't know what Cinder is planning with you, but I know it won't be good. My partner and I can help you." That certainly wasn't what he expected him to say.

"Why?"

"The two of us hate that bitch and her minions. If Cinder went after you to capture, that must mean you're pretty strong. The three of them wouldn't be expecting anything. I can have my partner here shortly, and the three of us can attack together. I'm sick of being under Fall's thumb."

This left Amber to think. Could that even be possible? Actually, it might. Even though she was captured and nearly killed in their fight, Amber was able to hold her own against those three for a while and Torchwick is said to be on the level of a full hunter. Not to mention how confident he seemed in his "partner's" abilities. "If you think it'll work, I'm game. It's better than waiting around for whatever she's got planned."

"Good," then he got that smirk that made her know he was gonna say something she wouldn't like, "And besides, it'll give us more time together."

Amber rolled her eyes but shot him a playful smirk, "We'll see."

 **(Author's Note: And there we go. This chapter might have been the most difficult. Might not be the best, but I hooe it was enjoyable. Onto the poll!**

 **-Nyang Cat (Yang x Neon)**

 **-Fox and the Twins (Melanie x Fox x Miltia)**

 **-Heroes and Bullies (Team RWBY x Team CRDL)**

 **-Detention (Sun x Glynda)**

 **-Fire Water (Neptune x Cinder)**

 **Okay, I have two announcements to make.**

 **#1. When you leave a review, please vote on the current poll. Most of these are me picking which one to do because of a lack of votes. Usually, it takes one vote or two for one to win the poll. Do you guys want me to keep doing the poll? If not, just say so and I'll take it down and just pick the chapters myself. If you want me to keep doing the polls, please vote. I'm trying to be nice, but it is a little annoying because I've asked you guys before.**

 **#2. I've made some ideas for the story. I've decided that I will do AUs and even genderbent characters if you guys want, just as long as the ideas follow the rules from the first chapters. Also, I'm open to doing sequels for certain chapters if you read one that you want a second part to.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	8. Fox x Melanie x Miltia

**(Author's Note: I'm back! I hope that this chapter turned out okay, I'm actually feeling a little self-conscious about this one. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Seven: Fox and the Twins (Fox x Melanie x Miltia): Fun Comes In Threees**

This was such a waste of time, was the thought running through Fox's head as he downed a shot of alcohol. After taking an important test that they've spent over a month studying for, Coco thought that she and her team deserved a reward for passing their tests. So, she had the _brilliant_ idea of them going to a bar in downtown Vale.

In reality, Coco was the only one really having a good time. Due to their shy/quiet personalities, Velvet and Yatsuhashi preferred to just stay back from everyone. Fox himself, wasn't exactly having a much better time. _I really need to remember to ask what Coco wants us to do before I agree._

"Hey," Fox hardly turned his head at the sound of a young woman's voice.

"What's a guy like you doing by yourself?" He heard another voice from the other side of him, very similar to the first voice.

"My leader dragged our entire team hear. Let's just saying that I'm not exactly a fan of the club. The name's Fox, by the way."

"I'm Melanie," the first said.

"I'm Miltia," the second one said almost immediately after.

"Are you blind?" Melanie asked.

"Melanie!" Miltia scolded her sister.

"What?! I'm only asking because I saw his eyes and was curious!"

"It's fine," Fox didn't want to by in the middle (literally) of an argument between these two, "As a matter of fact, yes I am."

"Oh, alright. Sorry if I offended you by the way."

"It's fine. People have said worse," Fox said bitterly as he chugged another shot.

"So, you're a student at Beacon?" Miltia asked in honest curiousity.

"Yes. Not at all to brag, but my team is one of the best ones there. Team CVFY," he held his glass up jokingly, hearing the twins laugh a little.

" _Coffee_?" Melanie asked, much amusement in her voice.

"Sure, it's easy to laugh without seeing what we can do."

"Whatever you say," the girls spoke at the the same time before laughing. Fox rolled his eyes, before smirking a little bit.

After that, the three teens just talked. Fox was actually finding that the twins (he later found out) were pleasant to talk to. He found out that they actually worked here as muscle for the owner, Hei Xiong. He noticed that Melanie seemed a little more confident of herself, while her sister was little quieter. They were pretty nice to talk to, and were actually making Fox's night better than he thought it would be. He was probably drinking a little too much, however, as he could feel himself getting more tipsy. He would _definitely_ need to call a taxi to bring him back to Beacon.

Yatsuhashi and Velvet came to him a little while later and said that they were heading back to the academy. Not surprising, they aren't exactly "club people". About an hour to an hour and a half later, Coco said that she was leaving too. When he said that he would stay a little longer, she was about to ask why before seeing the Malachite sisters. Even though he could see her, he could practically _feel_ her smirk against the side of his head. She leaned over and whispered "Go get'em Foxy" in his ear before heading off.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Melanie hastily took out the key to her and sister's apartment as Fox slammed Miltia into the wall, their tongues colliding in each other's mouths. He pulled away from her and attached his lips to her next, earning a moan from the red-clad girl. As she finally opened the door, Melanie them both by the arms and pulled them the apartment. She put her hands on the sides of Fox's and crashed her lips onto his own. He couldn't help but notice that Melanie was more forceful and direct than her sister.

Melanie pushed him into their room and onto the bed (they're saving up for two smaller ones), their lips never breaking contact for a moment. Miltia was quick to join in, attaching her lips to his neck and grabbed his hardened erection through his pants. The twins pushed him back to the headboard, each of them climbing into the bed and laid down together. Both girls moved away from Fox before hastily taking off all of their clothes (they both usually like to give their partners a strip show before having sex, but saw no point given Fox's inability to see). They each grabbed ahold of Fox's pants and boxers before pulling them both down.

His erection was only free for a moment before the twins wrapped their hands around it. He actually _hissed_ in pleasure as the twins went to work, their hands seeming to work in sync with one another. It wasn't long before both leaned foward and began licking, not leaving a single inch of his shaft unnoticed. Miltia then took his head in her mouth and began sucking while Melanie leaned down and began licking his balls.

Fox's breathing became heavier as he began running his hands through each twin's long black hair. He then moved them down the trails of their bodies, their moans sending vibrations down his erection and increasing the pleasure for him. He kneeded their breasts, circling their nipples with his fingers without actually touching them. Fox began rolling his thumb over their nipples before gentky pinching and twisting them, the girls moaning was becoming louder than he thought they could. He then trailed down their stomachs, his hands stopping at their mounds. He gently grazed them each for a moment, enjoying the shivers that it caused them, before plunging two fingers into each sister. Despite theur..."current situation", each sister's moans were loud and they were music to Fox's ears.

With it in her mouth, Miltia began swirling her tongue around the tip as Melanie moved her way up and began licking every free area of his shaft. As Fox groaned, he began pumping into them at a faster rate. Melanie and Miltia quickened their work on his erection as his fingers sought to undo them.

"Girls," Fox breathed out through gritted teeth as he breathing increased, "I'm...about to-," not needing him to complete his sentence, Miltia moved over as her sister moved up again. The two of them placed his head in between their mouths, swirling their tongues over his tip in their closed mouths. Fox only lasted a few more seconds before erupting with a loud moan. The girls weren't far behind as their walls tightened around his fingers before they coated them in their fluids.

A lot of Fox's release spilled from their mouths and onto his shaft. The two sisters quickly licked all over his shaft, cleaning up every trace of his essence while he licked his fingers clean of their fluids.

"Wow, that was a lot," Miltia comnented as she and her sister began to undress.

"You're telling me," Melanie laughed as she began to stroke Fox's deflating erection before it quickly became hard again. She started to climb onto Fox, but Miltia grabbed her arm.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like genius?" Melanie replied snarkly.

"Why do you get to go first?" Fox legitimately couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were actually _arguing_ about who got to have sex with him first. This...was a first. He'd had sex a couple of times in his young life (not enough to brag if he was that kind of guy, but enough where he's proud of himself), and had never happened. Not once. He'd never even expected that it'd be a possibility.

He was scowling and his eye (and erection) twitched as he sat there, waiting as the sisters argued. _Okay, we're done with this._ Reaching foward and grabbing Miltia's arm, he threw her back to the bed and plunged himself inside of her with a single thrust. She moaned out in pleasure (but also surprise) as she grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Melanie, but you girls were...taking too long. I'll be with you...in a minute," Fox spoke through gritted teeth as he pounded into Miltia. Said girl looked over to Melanie and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

The girl in white pouted and crossed her arms under her breasts, "Fine." She sat with crossed legs, as her sister was getting pounded into by the Beacon student.

Fox leaned down and began nipping at her beck, enjoying the feeling her breasts pressed against his chest. Miltia's moans only got louder by this action, her mind going to the thought that Fox was _definitely_ better than a few of the men she has had in the past. Fox tightened his grip on Miltia's waist as he thrust into her with more speed and enthusiasm. She wrapped her legs around his waist and scratched his shoulders with her nails, feeling her end getting closer and closer. Fox moved up from her neck and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouth as Fox was pounding into her as hard and fast as possible. It was Miltia who eventually broke first as she quivered underneath Fox and released over his erection. The blind boy wasn't far behind as, with a grunt, he erupted inside of her.

Fox pulled out, breathing heavily with a forehead of sweat. Although he didn't see it, he could hear her heavy breathing and smirked with pride. He then heard Melanie move closer to him, so wasn't surprised when he felt her hand wrapped around his shaft. "Wow, you really did a number on her. For your sake, hope you still have another in you."

He groaned as she pulled at his shaft, which had already hardened up again. He chuckled, "Care to find out?" Melanie spun him around before climbing on top of him and guiding his erection towards her snatch. In one quick movement, his length was completely inside of her. Both young adults immediately moaned, with Melanie grabbing onto his shoulders as Fox gripped her waist. Melanie wasted no time, riding Fox with a lot of enthusiasm. She let out a cute "EEP!" when Fox suddenly brought his hand up and down on her ass.

"Do that again," she demanded/begged, and Fox was MORE than willing to provide. He brought his hand up again before bringing it down again, even harder this time. As he smacked her ass harder, she rode him with even more vigor. Melanie wrapped her arms around Fox's neck and pulled, pushing **(A/N: ironic, isn't it;)** her body against his own. Fox _loved_ the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest, and he showed it by smacking her on the ass again. She guessed that he was leaving red marks on her body and she loved it! Fox grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a fierce lip-lock. She moaned into his mouth and rode him even faster, wanting the orgasm that she was feeling building up in her. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouth furiously and they gripped onto the other as tightly as they could, each feeling their limits approaching fast with each passing separated them and attached his lips to her neck, enjoying the sound of her moans. "OH, GOOOOOOOOD!" Melanie was the first one to break, letting out a loud moan as her walls tightened around his length and squirted all over it. Fox wasn't far behind, giving one last groan before shooting his seed inside of her.

Melanie leaned against Fox's body, breathing heavily with a forehead of sweat. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held onto her as he scooted back in the bed. He laid down while grabbing Miltia's sleeping form and pulled her closer to him. Fox smirked as he rested his head on the pillow and held both girls close. Content smiles appeared on Melanie and Miltia's faces as they rested their heads on Fox's chest, feeling the rhythmic beating of his heart.

 **(Author's Note: And done, hope you guys liked it. This might be my most difficult chapter to write in this story, primarily because all three participants haven't gotten much actual screentime in the show (an issue that I'm hoped is rectified in future volumes). Fox hasn't even had any lines, which is probably why I couldn't find his personality on his character page. There's a slight possibility that I might end up completely rewritting this entire chapter if I ever feel the need to in the future. Just a possibility. Time for the poll!**

 **Corruption (Penny x Team CMEN)**

 **Carrot Fields (Oscar x Velvet)**

 **Thorsday (Nora x Summer)**

 **Battle of the Species (Cardin x Ilia)**

 **Cougar's Harem (Kali x Team NDGO)**

 **I tried to make this one as random and unique as possible, and I think I suceeded;)**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	9. Oscar x Velvet

**(Author's Note: I'm back. Sorry for slow updates lately, school is SO frustrating:(**

 **Chapter Eight: Carrot Fields (Oscar x Velvet): Midnight Snack**

Oscar sighed contently as he all but leaped onto his bed. Although he was more then used to working on a farm (having lived on one his entire life), today was more difficult then usual. Earlier today, his aunt told him that she had to leave for business. Apparently, she had something that she recently found out a worth a lot of lien. However, the trip wasn't short and she had to leave Oscar in charge of the farm. Which also meant all of the farm work.

He was certainly no stranger to hard work, but he found today's more exhausting with his aunt's help. "Well, she said she'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Oscar breathed out, "I can make it till then." Despite that his body was yelling not to, Oscar stood up. As he went to shut off the light, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. With a raised eyebrow, Oscar moved over to his window for further investigation. Looking out of the window, he was able to barely make out the shape of something large making its way over to the carrots.

Oscar gulped. It looked pretty large, probably a Beowulf or something. But, he steeled his resolve and headed out of his room with a lantern in hand. Whatever that was, he couldn't let it destroy the crops. Besides, facing whatever that thing is was _definitely_ preferable to facing his aunt and telling her that he did nothing while a mysterious creature came in the middle of the night and destroyed the crops.

He grabbed the pitchfork that his aunt kept by the door and headed out of the house. His grip tightened on the pitchfork as he treked outside, the lantern in his hand being the only source of light. As he moved closer, he could see something eating the carrots in the field.

With a gulp and a wipe of sweat from his forehead, Oscar bent down a bit and hid as much of the lantern's light as he could. Each step that he took was slow, careful, and far between, careful not to alert the intruder. As he inched ever closer, he readied his weapon as the intruder continued to be unaware of the farm boy sneaking near them. Finally, his pitchfork at the ready, Oscar leaped up and tried to look as intimidating as possible. He was prepared to thrust into a leg or its side when-, "WAIT! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!"

…he found a beautiful girl with flawless skin, long brown hair, and two rabbit ears that onto of her head. Oscar lowered the pitchfork, and looked on with a face of confusion, "Huh?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+[+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

So, after his confusion wore off mildly and she had finally calmed down, Oscar had led the girl into his house so that they could talk. He later found out that her name was Velvet and that she was actually a student at Beacon Academy. This surprised and confused him even more, as Beacon was in a completely different kingdom. Her team and a teacher at Beacon had been sent on some kind of mission to Mistral, something about a joined effort that the two headmasters had orchestrated (Oscar hardly heard of business at Haven or the other academies). Apparently, she was off on some walk (her team knowing that she was more then capable of defending herself, along with her scroll) when she stumbled upon the farm. She was about to head back when she caught a whiff of the carrots and her stomach grumbled like a Beringel. Despite her knowing that she shouldn't, the faunus side of her was too hungry and overpowered what rationality she had left.

Which is how we got to our current location, about Velvet shooting off apologies about once every two seconds since she finished explaining to Oscar.

"Alright," Oscar clamped a hand over Velvet's mouth, "For the tenth time, I accept your apology. Now, I'm going to remove my hand…and I want you to stop apologizing. Can you do that for me?" His tone was like that of speaking to a child, but his large amount of patience was starting to weigh thin. After she nodded, he removed his hand, "Thank you." Just then, he realized that he'd never introduced himself. So, he held out a hand, "Oscar. Oscar Pines."

Velvet smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Oscar." Between the warmth of her hand and the sweet smile she gave him, Oscar's cheeks turned a light shade of red. Letting go of each other's hands, Velvet stood up, "Well, I should be getting back to my team."

"Yeah alright. You know how to get from here?" Just as Velvet was about to say "Yes", she stopped herself. Why? Because she realized that she didn't know how to get back. Rather embarrassingly, she had been in a daze after she caught a whiff of those carrots. Her mind was shut off as she followed her nose. She didn't even know how long it took her to get her!

"I-um…well," as she stuttered, she noticed Oscar putting a hand over his mouth. About three seconds later, he burst out laughing. "S-Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"I disagree, I think it's very funny," after he finally calmed down (which was still to long for Velvet), he spoke again, "In all seriousness though, it wouldn't be safe for you to go out there now without any clue as to where you are or where you're going. Even if you are a huntress-in-training, the Grimm are much more common at night. And if you end up fighting even a few, you'll just keep drawing more." Oscar was a bit more hesitant to say his next statement, but knew that he had to, "Honestly, I think it'll be safer to stay here and head out in the morning."

Velvet's cheeks gained a tinge of pink as she now understood Oscar's hesitation. It may be a little (understandably) awkward at first, but that doesn't mean that it had to stay that way. Besides, Oscar hadn't given her a reason to distrust him. Giving another small smile, she replied, "If you think that's best, then alright. Thank you." Oscar looked away and coughed into his hand, hoping that the darkness hid his blush from the faunus girl. It didn't (night vision and whatnot). Velvet smiled a bit more, realizing that she and Oscar might have more in common than she thought.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"You can take my room," Oscar said as they walked into the house, "I'll take the coach." His aunt told him that he's not to enter her room unless there was a fire or a Grimm attack.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Oscar. I'm the guest in your home. I should be the one sleeping on the coach."

The farmhand chuckled, "It's really not a problem Velvet. My aunt always told me to be the upmost gentlemen to a lady." Seeing the uncertain look remain on the taller girl's face, Oscar put a hand on her shoulder, "Really, it's not an issue at all."

Velvet was still unsure, but seemed to relent, "If you're positive, then okay. I guess."

Oscar then headed up the stairs and came down a few seconds later with a spare blanket and pillow. "The room is all yours."

"Thank you. I mean it." After exchanging a few final words and an awkward handshake, Velvet headed upstairs as Oscar made himself comfortable on the couch. The farmhand let out a sigh as his head hit the pillow, drifting off not long after.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Oscar's eyes shot open as he heard a scream coming from upstairs. He leapt off of the couch and ran upstairs as quickly as his legs could carry him. He burst into his room, seeing Velvet curled up on the bed. She was sweating, shaking, and breathing heavily. "Velvet, what's wrong?! What happened?!"

Her eyes shot to him in surprise, as if she just noticed him in the room, "O-Oscar!" She shook her head, "I-It's nothing. Really."

Oscar didn't believe her for a second, "Waking up in the middle of the night and screaming isn't "nothing" Velvet." He took a seat next to her on his bed, "I know we're…acquaintances at very best, but let me know what's wrong. Please, I want to help."

Velvet's defense soon caved at Oscar's kindness, "It's just…as a faunus, I've faced a lot of discrimination in my life." Oscar knew and hated the racial injustices that the faunus have had to face. "Because of it, I've had a few…nightmares in the past. Usually, I've had either my parents or my team to help. But since I don't this time…and I've been facing that at Beacon, I guess one kinda popped up." She gave a weak little smile, but her eyes showed her emotions to Oscar.

"Well," Oscar wanted to make sure he didn't say anything that would make things worse, "That's alright. We all have nightmares at some point in our lives. I known I've had my fair share, especially when I encountered my first Grimm. And a while after that. It's just something that happens sometimes." He was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but stopping for a moment. After about three seconds of inter debate, he finally actually put his hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright. I know I'm not on your team and am nowhere near as close as they are, but just know I'll be here to help if you need me."

Velvet was so touched by the care and kindness that Oscar had shown her since they'd met that she just couldn't help herself from pulling him closer and hugging him. Oscar's entire face was a deep crimson as Velvet hugged him, his face buried in the side of her neck. _She smells nice_ , Oscar thought before he realized exactly what he was thinking. No! Bad Oscar! Bad thoughts! He pulled himself away (a tad regrettably) to ensure a cease of anymore…"inappropriate " thoughts, "I-It's not a problem Velvet. Really." He flashed her a smile before his blush returned, somehow even darker than before. Velvet looked confused for about point five seconds before she blushed too.

And why were they blushing you ask? Because their faces were now mere inches away of each other's. The two of them were merely looking into each other's wide and surprised eyes, neither really knew how to react.

Neither one of them knew how it happened. Neither of them knew who initiated it. All they knew was how good the other's lips felt against their own. The kiss only lasted for about five seconds before they pulled away in shock. Both just stared on with wide eyes and deep blushes, speechless.

Velvet, however, was the first to recover, "Wow. Um, that was…unexpected."

"I-I-I…Velvet! I shouldn't have done that. I-I don't know what came over me!" What on Oum's Remnant was wrong with him?! He had offered to help Velvet out of the kindness of his heart, he hadn't expected or wanted anything in return. Hell, he had just comforted her after she had a nightmare. And the first thing he does is kiss her?! Oum, what she must think of him! Hanging his head in shame, the only thing that Oscar could think to leave. Hopefully she won't try to head off on her own just to get away from him, as the danger she'd face is still all too real.

As he got ready to leave however, Velvet grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down. When he looked at her in confusion, she was looking away with her hair covering her eyes, "All I said was that it was unexpected. I never said that it was bad." She looked at him (a faint blush still on her face) with a small smile, "Or…that I necessarily wanted you to stop." Before Oscar could even begin to stutter or shoot out some response, Velvet slowly leaned forward and kissed him again. To say Oscar was shocked would have been an understatement. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that the smart decision would be to gently push her away and stop this now.

However, that portion of his brain was locked in combat with another portion of his brain that was screaming at him to go through with this since she wanted it too and had been the one to initiate it. And the more…"rational" side was quickly losing the fight.

Within seconds, Oscar basically decided "fuck it" and placed his hands on Velvet's hips as he began to kiss back. In response, Velvet slowly moved her hands over his chest, grabbed him by the shirt, and placed him as close as she could. As their "activities" continued, their doubts and worries were fading away. Nothing else seemed to matter in the world except for each other.

Velvet pulled more on Oscar's shirt, until he soon laid on top of her. Oscar began to feel a little more confident as he moved his hands from her waist to her thighs and gave them an experimental squeeze, eliciting a moan from the rabbit faunus. Velvet reached up and pulled down the suspenders of his shirt. She then lowered her grip to the bottom of his shirt and began to pull. The two of them separated as Velvet pulled the shirt up over his head, leaving the farmhand shirtless in front of the older girl.

Now, Oscar wasn't the most buff guy in all of Remnant. However, after many years of farm work, he certainly wasn't out of shape. Velvet was actually surprised by how drawn to his body she was. To the surprise of both Oscar and herself, Velvet suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped them over so that she was straddling him. At Oscar's wide-eyed and surprised expression, Velvet just offered a smile in return. She grabbed onto the zipper of her jacket and pulled it down before completely shedding her top, revealing a black bra underneath that contained her generous endowments. Oscar's eyes widened even more as Velvet reached behind her and began working with the back of her bra. The piece of clothing fell off of her body, exposing her naked creamy breasts and dark nipples to the air and Oscar.

With a dark red face and a gulp, Oscar hastily removed his gloves before slowly and gently placing his hands on her breasts. Velvet bit her lip to stifle a moan, but that began to grow more difficult as he began to massage them.

Oscar's hands were essentially working on autopilot as his mind was trying to make sense of the situation he found himself in. Just a few hours ago, it was an average day of work on the farm for him. But now he had a topless girl on top of him in a completely empty house. Oscar silently thanked whatever entity in existence allowed this to happen. **(1)**

Feeling a bit more bold as time went on, Oscar leaned up and gave one of Velvet's nipples a small and quick lick. Her reaction was almost instantaneous, letting out a squeak before she could move a hand to cover her mouth. Oscar raised an eyebrow at the blushing faunus before he let a smirk grace his lips. He leaned up and gave her nipple another lick, before putting the whole thing in his mouth while squeezing onto her other breast with his remaining hand.

By this point, Velvet had removed her hand from her mouth as she gave up on trying to stay quiet. She begun to pant as she felt Oscar's tongue swirl over her nipple, before reaching behind and pressing his face as close up against her chest as was possible (while still leaving him enough space to breath). He removed his mouth from her nipple (leaving it coated in his saliva) before performing the same action to the other. He moved his hands to her waist as he moved his mouth up to kiss her neck. Velvet's moans were like music to his ears. Velvet loved every feeling of Oscar kissing, licking, and nipping at her skin, no doubt leaving multiple hickies in his wake.

Deciding that it was her time to take charge, she pushed Oscar flat on the bed. Velvet then (to the surprise of Oscar) got off of the bed and stood up. With a mild blush plastered on her face (surprising given what they've already done), Velvet grabbed ahold of the sides of her bottoms and pulled them down along with her underwear. Oscar's eyes were widened, his cheeks were red, and his erection grew even harder as the faunus girl that now stood completely bare before him. Brushing a few locks of hair out of her face, Velvet then climbed back onto the bed before grabbing ahold of Oscar's pants. She pulled them down, revealing the prize hidden underneath.

Now, Velvet didn't have a very active sex life. In a world like Remnant, being both shy AND a faunus wasn't exactly the best of combinations. So, she didn't exactly have much else to compare Oscar to. However, she found herself in slight awe at his size. She reached out and grabbed a firm hold of his dick. He hissed in pleasure, an action that helped to boost Velvet's confidence. She moved her hand up and down its length, gradually increasing in speed as the seconds passed. by.

Then, she stopped. Before Oscar could comment, Velvet climbed onto of him so that their heads were facing each other's privates. She grabbed back ahold of his length, with a grip might have been firmer than before. She leaned down and gave a long, slow lick from the base to the tip. Oscar hissed again before Velvet fully dropped her bottom onto his face. Words no longer being needed, Oscar grabbed ahold of Velvet's waist and gave a testing lick to her folds. Much like the attention he showed her breasts, her reaction was almost instantaneous as she gave a small yelp of pleasure. After seeing the reaction she had from it, Oscar clearly had no intensions of stopping. Velvet's moans continued as Oscar all but dove in, intent on not leaving a single inch of her untouched (or un-licked in this case).

 _He's certainly not holding anything back,_ Velvet thought with a smile and a red face. _Guess I shouldn't either_. She leaned down and swirled her tongue over the head before taking it into her mouth. She pushed herself down even further to take more of him into her mouth, using one hand to grab ahold of the portion of his dick that she couldn't take into her mouth and the other to gently cradle his balls.

Oscar paused as his licking before faintly running a finger over her folds, causing the faunus girl to shiver which sent vibrations over his length. Oscar placed a few gentle kisses on the edges of her vagina before giving it another lick. He swirled his finger over his edges before plunging it inside of her. Velvet gagged a bit as a bolt of pleasure shot through her, letting only a minor moan pass through her lips. She swirled her tongue around his length, removing it from her mouth and planting a few kisses on the head before taking it back into her mouth.

Be it from either Oscar's inexperience or the long time since Velvet did this, the two of them were beginning to feel their limits approaching quickly. Oscar slipped a second finger inside of Velvet and her dams broke almost instantly. Her entire body shook and Oscar felt a rush of fluids suddenly drench his fingers and face. Feeling his curiousity, Oscar licked his lips and fingers and couldn't help but appreciate the slightly sweet taste it had.

Although her forehead was mattered in sweat and she felt spent, Velvet continued her work on Oscar's crotch. He only lasted a few more seconds before he let out a loud groan as he achieved release. Velvet's mouth was flooded with semen, to the point where her cheeks were nearly full. She grabbed onto his legs and held her head in place, waiting for him to finish. When he did, Velvet's mouth was almost full. She swallowed it all with a loud gulp, noting its unique taste on her tongue. She took a gentle hold on his cock and began to kiss and rub it, along with gently cradling his balls. It wasn't long before her goal was reached as Oscar's dick grew hard again.

Velvet looked back to Oscar and gave a little smile before she turned herself around so that they were face-to-face. She gave his length a few more pumps before she lifted herself over him. She guided her snatch over his length and pressed the tip against her. Oscar's hands grabbed at her waist as the two teens shared one last look. No words were needed. Velvet let her body fall and took all of Oscar inside her at once, resulting in the both of them moaning in pleasure. Velvet placed her hands on his shoulders, lifting herself up a little bit before dropping back down.

The room was filled with nothing but heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against each other as Velvet rode him with vigor and energy. Oscar removed his hands from Velvet's waist and firmly grabbed her breasts, eliciting a squeak out of the girl among her moans. He molded the mounds in his hands, occasionally flickering his thumbs over her nipples. He allowed a smirk to work its way onto his face with hearing the noises of pleasure that Velvet was making, that he was making her feel. As his hands made their way back to her waist, Oscar suddenly leapt up and pushed Velvet back onto the bed so that she was underneath him. She let out a yelp of surprise at Oscar's sudden action, who merely offered a smile in return.

The surprises didn't end there, as Oscar then flipped Velvet over so that she was lying on her stomach. Well, this wasn't exactly something that he viewed as high on the list of things that were very likely to happen. As long as it's happening right now, he may as well take more of an initiative.

Taking ahold of his dick, he guided it to her entrance before shoving himself back inside. He placed his hands on her hips as he pulled out and thrusted back into her. Velvet moaned under Oscar's touch as she lifted herself up onto her hands and knees. "O-Oscar!" She bit her lip as Oscar continuously slammed his erection into her depths, her moans only encouraging him.

Oscar then reached forward and grabbed ahold of both of her breasts, molding them in his hands and occasionally twisting her nipples. Velvet reached behind her and grabbed the back of Oscar's head, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues furiously wrestled in each other's mouths, Oscar squeezing her breasts and pounding into her at a quicker and more intense rate.

They pulled away, their faces remaining close, "V-Velvet…I'm g-gonna cum."

"Me too," Velvet breathed, "Inside…please!" If Oscar had any statements to say, he didn't. He squeezed her breasts harder and pounded into her more intensely, wanting nothing more than his release. With every moment, each of them could feel themselves growing closer and closer to their orgasms.

Oscar was the first one to go, plunging himself as far into her that he could and flooding her womb with his cum. This action was the final straw for Velvet, who threw her head to the bed and whose whole body shook as her juices sprayed over his cock and began dripping onto the bed. Velvet and Oscar both collapsed onto the bed, the latter barely holding himself up with his arms before rolling over to the other side.

Oscar hooked his arm under Velvet's stomach and flipped her so that her head rested on the pillow. He laid down right next to her , to which she then moved and rested her head near his neck and nestled into it a bit.

For about a minute, the only noise in the room was the sound of their breathing. Oscar then sat up, grabbed the blanket, and pulled it over the both of them. Seeing her gaze in his peripheral vision, Oscar turned and met Velvet's eyes. She gave a sweet smile before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed back, wrapping an arm around her waist as her arms moved around his neck. After a few seconds, they separated with only a thin trail of saliva connecting them. In a moment that seemed to spread into eternity, they gazed into each other's eyes. With one last small smile, Velvet rested her head on his chest. Oscar gave the faunus girl one last look and smile before reaching over to turn out the light and rested his head on the pillow.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnd scene!**

 **(1): Aw, you're welcome Oscar;)**

 **Let me ask you guys a serious question: was this chapter good? With this and the previous chapter, I've been feeling like they haven't been good enough. I haven't felt like this since I first started writing on this site. I just want your guys honest opinion. If you have any suggestions for how to make things better, please let me know.**

 **One more important thing I need to mention: I will no longer be doing any polls in these chapters. The simple fact I've come to realize is that it is rare for a lot of you to vote. At the time that I write this, there are fifty-five people following this story and I can barely get a fifth of you to vote. What that tells me is that the majority of you don't like the polls. I honestly have no problem with that, the only reason I even did the polls in the first place was so that you guys could have options to choose the next chapter from. But, if you guys don't like the polls, what's the point in me doing them? So yeah, I will no longer be doing polls for the upcoming chapters. I guess that gives me more freedom for future chapters.**

 **Anyway, review favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	10. Nora x Cardin x Glynda

**(Author's Note: And here's the next update. I thank those who've been able to remain patient.**

 **Ember: I honestly hadn't considered bondage. It's an interesting question. I suppose that…it's something I'd be open to considering. It's not something I'm really for or against. If it's something you guys would like to see, I suppose I'd be open to it. Overall, I REALLY like your idea about a Yang and Mercury chapter. The idea itself is good.**

 **I would like to point out that this was NOT my original idea for this chapter. However, I noticed that a lot of people wanted Glynda in a chapter…and so, here we are.**

 **Chapter Nine: The Bully, The Berserker, and The Teacher (Cardin x Nora x Glynda): Detention Fun**

"Next up…Cardin Winchester and Nora Valkyrie," the calm, powerful voice of Glynda Goodwitch. Said students all but sped to the locker room to obtain their weapons and their gear.

Hardly a minute later, Cardin and Nora emerged from the doors. The ginger-haired boy had his mace over his shoulder with a confident (slightly smug) look on his face, while the turquoise-eyed girl skipped onto the field with a bright smile on her face and swinging her hammer around like a child (although everyone in the room knew how dangerous Nora was with Magnihild in her hands).

"Kick his ass Nora!" Cardin's eye twitched as he heard the voice of Yang Xio Long. The twitch got faster and his grip on his mace tightened as he heard all kinds of cheering coming from both Nora's team and Team RWBY, their sister team. Surprisingly, he even saw Team CVFY sitting with the two teams and cheering along with them. He still wasn't entirely sure as to why a second-year team like CVFY would hang out with first-year teams like RWBY and the remnants of JNPR. He remember seeing Rose and Ren hanging more often with Adel within the last few days, although he had no clue why. Everything they cheered was basically different ways of saying that Nora was gonna kick his ass and that she was stronger.

It pisses him off so much. _Jackasses. Hm. Valkyrie is one of the most powerful of those eight, only being beneath Xio Long and Nikos in terms of first-years. We'll see how the rest of them are feeling after I beat the crap out of one of their best._ Cardin's expression changed, his annoyed frown turning into an arrogant smirk. An action that didn't go unnoticed by his opponent.

"What's with the smirk Cardin? I've never seen anyone so eager to get _smashed_ by Magnihild," Nora spoke her sentence with a smile that many would consider to be psychotic (including her opponent) but Cardin didn't let it get to him.

"Oh, nothing Valkyrie. I'm just thinking about how funny it'll be when I kick your ass in front of everybody. Especially your friends who're so confident in you." He laughed as he saw Nora's face go red with rage.

"You're gonna regret those words _Winchester_ ," she hissed his name, but that didn't intimidate Cardin in the slightest.

"You don't like my words Valkyrie?" He dropped his mace from his shoulder so the end hit the floor, "Come and do something about it."

"If you're both quite done," Glynda said with a raised eyebrow, "I'd like for you two to begin. After all, we do have other matches to get to today." Both students nodded at their teacher before turning towards each other and readying their weapons. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch!" They both spoke in unison.

"On my mark. One," Nora tightened her grip on her hammer and bended her legs a little, "Two," Cardin lifted his mace into the air, "Three…BEGIN!"

Nora was the first to move, speeding forward at a speed that would make Ruby proud. Cardin was no slouch however. He showed impressive reflexes by quickly raising his mace and blocking Nora's hammer strike, leaving the two students in a battle of power versus power. Although Nora was strong for her size, Cardin was stronger and larger then she was. Feeling her hold beginning to loosen, Nora quickly put distance in-between her and her opponent. Cardin's maces glowed red for a second before he slammed it into the ground, shooting off a column of fire straight at Nora. The short girl leaped over the flames, taking off at tremendous speed as soon as she hit the ground. Due to how close Nora was this time and how fast she was moving, Cardin only had enough time to cross his arms over his body.

The hammer made contact with his body, sending him flying into the wall. Cardin grunted in pain as he collided with the wall, dropping his weapon in the process. He gritted his teeth in anger as he could hear Nora's friends cheering without even having to open his eyes. He soon did and looked at the screen overhead, seeing that one hit from Nora had taken out over 20% of his aura. _Damn. I knew Valkyrie was gonna be strong, but I didn't expect this. I'll have to be careful, I can't take many more attacks like that._

Cardin pulled himself from the wall and let out a battle roar as he charged forward like an Ursa. Nora leapt clean over Cardin as he brought his mace down on her location. Cardin was quick to recover, swinging his mace behind him almost immediately after it hit the ground…at the exact same time as Nora swung her hammer at him.

There was a large shockwave as the two titans pushed their own strength against the other. Nora once again found herself in a losing struggle, but…Cardin wasn't going to let her get away so easily this time. Cardin grabbed Nora by an arm and hit her in the side with his mace before tossing her across the floor.

Nora slowly stood up, a hand on her side with Magnihild being used to help hold her up. _Wow! Cardin hits harder then I thought. But I can't give up! He picked on Jaune-Jaune! And no one picks on Nora Valkyrie's friend and fearless leader! NO ONE!_ Nora snarled at Cardin like a Beowolf before shifting Magnihild into its grenade launcher form.. Cardin scoffed before turning his wrist, shifting the dust vial within his mace from fire to lightning.

"Both of you…that's enough!" Glynda called out to the students, but both of them were too focused in their opponent then their teacher.

Nora repeatedly pressed onto Magnihild's trigger as Cardin swung his mace around in large arcs. The grenades and the lightning bolts created numerous explosions that covered the ring in smoke and blinded the other students in multiple flashes of light. With her vision blinded by smoke (and her mind blinded by anger), Nora quickly shifted Magnihild back into hammer firm and charged. Evidently, Cardin had the same idea.

Both students at the top of their lungs as they prepared to attack their foe with all of their strength.

…

…

…

However…Cardin and Nora found themselves frozen. Their weapons were literally inches away from the other's bodies, but, despite their strength, they were unable to move.

Nora (being Nora) immediately started to freak out, "W-What the-?! What's happening to my body?!"

"W-What the hell is going on?!" Cardin's emotions were more…angry. Suddenly , they both felt their bodies begin to slowly turn. Any remaining anger or adrenaline that they had in their bodies was immediately extinguished and replaced with fear as they were met with the furious face of Glynda Goodwitch. She was breathing hard and gritting her teeth. Even though they weren't the targets of her wrath, everyone in the audience was visibly shaking by the wrath of their teacher.

"The two of you," she spoke through gritted teeth, "will be staying…after class. Now SIT DOWN!" She dropped both of her students to the ground, to which they both quickly scampered away back to their respective teams. Glynda sighed and rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses. _With the way these kids act, I'll have a head full of gray hair by the end of this school year._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][!][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Both Cardin and Nora were sitting on the lowest bench in the room, shaking in fear as their teacher paced back and forth with an angry expression. Eventually, the teacher stopped pacing in order to glare at her students with crossed arms. "Do you two," she began, have any idea why I kept you two after class?" **(1)** Both of them felt too scared to speak, so they simply shook their heads no. "Do either of any idea how much damage you could have caused to the arena? To this academy?" Again, they shook their heads no. Cardin and Nora trembled even more as Glynda's glare intensified and her grip on her riding crop tightened. "I have dealt with both of your antics all semester. You're both sorely mistaken if you believe that I'm just going to allow this to pass." Glynda opened her mouth to continue berating them, just her scroll rang at that moment. She picked it up and sighed when she saw that it was Ozpin. Not a call she could just ignore. "Both of you stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, she answered her scroll and walked out of the room.

"Great, this is just what I need," Cardin muttered under his breath before turning to glare at Nora, "Nice going Valkyrie," he all but spat her name, his voice laced with venom.

As expected, he got a reaction of the girl pretty quickly, "Excuse me?! You're saying this is my fault?!"

"Yes, I am! You're the one who decided to cause more damage with those damn grenades of yours! As if I didn't have enough issues with Goodwitch already!"

Nora's eyes burned with rage and she stood up, (although Cardin found it difficult to be threatened by Nora, due to the fact that he was almost twice her size), "Don't you dare try to pin this on me! You're just as much to blame as I am! You jerk!"

Cardin scoffed at Nora's insult, "Yeah, you're REALLY breaking my heart here shortstack," Cardin ended his sentence with an arrogant smirk and a demeaning pat on the top of Nora's head, who slapped his hand away angrily.

"You're just lucky that professor Goodwitch stopped the match in time before I could BREAK YOUR LEGS!"

"Oh for the love of Oum, what is it with you and leg breaking?"

"What is it with you and being a jerk to everyone?!"

"I'm not a jerk to everyone. My teammates have become like brothers to me, and I can be pretty respectable to teachers when I want to."

"What about what you did to Jaune-Jaune?!"

"Not my fault Jauney boy was such a wimp. Think of it as some help. Help for him to grow a pair and actually be a man."

"What about you and your team picking on Velvet?"

Cardin scoffed, "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."

Nora crossed her arms, "I can make a pretty good guess as to why you're such a jerk to everyone."

Girl doesn't even listen, Cardin thought with a shaking of his head, "Oh really? Elaborate, oh wise one." _This outta be something._

"You're just crabby because you can't get with a woman." Cardin's eyes widened and he actually leapt back from Nora.

"W-What?!"

Nora couldn't help but smirk, now she knows that she got him, "You heard me. You can't get the touch of a woman, and you're projecting all of that frustration onto everyone else."

 _What the hell is with all these smartass comments?! It's like she's suddenly Schnee and Xio Long rolled into one!_ "I don't know what the hell you think you're talking about, but I can assure you that you're _dead wrong_ ," he snarled.

Nora giggled into her hand (which sounded particularly more evil then usual), "~I think I'm nooooot~," she spoke in a sing-song voice, "It really makes sense when you think about it."

"Shut it Valkyrie."

"Why? I'm just being honest."

Cardin snarled like a Grimm as his eyes burned with rage, "I said shut it!"

Instead of cowering, Nora looked up to meet his eyes defiantly, "Or what? Don't be mad at me, be mad at the truth."

Cardin was about to tell again…but stopped himself as a smirk grew on his face, a devious idea forming in his mind. "Yeah, like you're the one to really be making fun of anyone for that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm starting to think that all of the anger you've shown to me…is just because you can't seem to get yourself fucked by Ren." Cardin actually had to keep himself from bursting out in laughter as Nora's entire face turned red.

"S-Shut up! It's not like that! Renny and I are just friends!"

Cardin didn't even stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Oh please. Everybody who even looks at you two for more then five minutes knows that you want to bone each other. Or…at least did, in Ren's case. Been noticing him hanging out a lot more with Rose and Adel. Guess he got tired of waiting for you and found himself not one, but two other pussies to pound."

Suddenly, Cardin felt the wind leave his body as his back was slammed into the wall. He looked down to see Nora looking at him with fire in her turquoise eyes, "I. Said. Shut. Up."

Despite the situation he found himself in, Cardin kept his smirk on, "Don't feel bad Valkyrie. If you'd like, I can help scratch that itch for you," he finished his sentence with a wink.

Nora shuddered before gagging in disgust, "I'd rather charge into a Grimm invested forest without Magnihild or aura."

"Well, that's because you don't know what I can do between the sheets. I'll swallow my pride and admit that you were right, I haven't exactly been with a woman since my time here. But, that doesn't mean I'm a virgin either. I can really make it worth your while," he (once again) ended his sentence with a wink.

Nora's glare didn't waver, "No you can't."

"Hmph. Wanna bet?"

"You know, I'm _almost_ tempted to go through with it just to laugh when you can't deliver. But," Cardin actually froze and his eyes widened as he felt Nora's hand set against his crotch, "I already know what'll happen," she whispered into his ear using a seductive tone that he would NEVER have expected to come from her (and making him think that Xio Long was really starting to run off on her).

Nora giggled at his (expected) bewildered face as she spun around on her foot to go and wait for Goodwitch on the bench.

…Or she would have, had she not felt a large hand suddenly grab her wrist in an iron grip. She let out a yelp of surprise as she was suddenly pulled backwards and spun around before feeling something warm crash down onto her lips. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she realized that the thing that had collided with her lips was Cardin's lips!

She would have (and should have) reacted with anger, but she was far too shocked by what was happening. Aa much as she hated to admit it, the feeling of kissing Cardin was actually…pleasant. Cardin grabbed onto Nora's hips as he ran his tongue over his lips. Her mind blazing with pleasure, Nora wasted no time allowing him access to the inside of her mouth. A low mean escaped the girl's lips as Cardin's tongue swirled with her own and around her mouth.

Cardin suddenly pulled away from the girl, only keeping a grip on her arm to keep her from falling forward. Cardin smirked as he looked at Nora's blushing, aroused, and confused face, "Now we're even." Cardin spun away from the girl and began to walk away, before he felt his arm being grabbed roughly by Nora. She turned him back around before placing both of her hands on the sides of his face.

"Oh no. Don't think you're just gonna do that and walk away so simply," Nora didn't give Cardin a chance to respond as she smashed her lips onto his own. Cardin was surprised at first, but he didn't have any complaints. He tightly grabbed onto her hips as Nora moved to wrap her arms around his neck. Due to the height difference between them, Nora leapt up and wrapped her legs around Cardin's waist. Cardin walked over and pinned Nora's body against the wall as their tongues wrestled furiously in each other's mouths.

Nora let out a particularly loud moan in Cardin's mouth as she felt his hands remove themselves from her waist and roughly grabbed her ass. Eventually however, the two of them had to separate in order to breath. Both of them were breathing heavily with red faces as they looked into each other's eyes. Cardin then grabbed the bottom of Nora's shirt, "Strip. Now," he spoke in a horny tone as he set her back on the ground. If Nora was being honest with herself, she was getting turned on by the commanding tone in Cardin's voice.

Nora wasted no time in lifting her shirts off over her body and tossing it to the floor, leaving only a pink bra covering her upper body. She then hooked her thumbs into the inside of her skirt before slowly turning around. Nora turned her head around a little and gave Cardin a wink and a sultry smile as she slowly began to lower her skirt. Too slowly for Cardin's liking.

The large boy quickly walked over and tightly grabbed ahold of Nora's waist (eliciting a squeak from the small girl) and quickly pulled down her skirt, to which she kicked them off. Now, she was left in only her matching bra and panties. "You're too slow. Not something I'd expect from you Valkyrie," Cardin softly growled in her ear, his hardened erection pressed firmly against her rear.

"Just giving you a little show," Nora said, loving the feeling of Cardin pressed against her, "You should learn how to be more patient."

"Fuck that."

Nora turned around and wrapped her arms around Cardin's neck, smiling as she did so, "Wouldn't you rather _fuck_ something else? Or someone else?" Cardin answered with a smirk before grabbing her by the waist and kissing her again, Nora happily returning the kiss.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Glynda sighed as she hung up her scroll. She was frustrated by the call itself, just another statement of other students that she had to deal with later on. I _swear, almost NO student as this academy is ready to become hunters. This job teaching at this school is almost more stressful then me actually BEING a huntress._ She sighed again, rubbing her hand over her face. She needs a vacation. Or just something to get rid of the stress. **(2)**

"I better get back to Mr. Winchester and Ms. Valkyrie. Hoping they haven't killed each other or damaged the facility on their own," she muttered to herself as she was on her way back to the combat arena.

As she was right outside of the door and her hand hovering over the handle…she heard some strange noises coming from inside of the room. _What the_ -. Very carefully, slowly, and quietly, she opened the door…and got the surprise of her life as her eyes to impossible sizes and she nearly dropped her riding crop.

She saw Nora Valkyrie, wearing only a pair of pink panties, on her knees and sucking the dick of Cardin Winchester, who was nearly completely naked except for his boxers that were around his ankles. Nora had one hand rubbing along the length of Cardin's cock while the other one had a gentle grasp on his testicles. Cardin was moaning loudly as she worked on his dick, one of his hands on the back of Nora's head and was pushing her further against his groin.

 _You've GOT to be kidding me! I was only gone for five minutes! Glynda looked at the scene before her with complete and utter shock and confusion. Don't they hate each other?_ That was true. Team CRDL has never had good relations with teams RWBY and JNPR. Hell, Nora was the most vocal of her hatred of CRDL (for gods' sake, she keeps commenting about how should wants to break their legs!). "I-I have to stop this." Just as she was about to barge into the room and this…she suddenly stopped in shock.

Why you may ask? Because Glynda could feel a small wetness beginning to form beneath her underwear. _W-What?! I can't actually be getting…t-turned on by watching my own students!_ As horrified and disgusted she felt in herself, she found herself unable to move. And unable to look away.

Meanwhile, Cardin's moans had increased with the skill that Nora was showing on his length. The coordinated work with her hands and tongue were both shocking and great. "Damn Valkyrie, where'd you learn…how to suck dick like this?"

Nora looked up at Cardin and gave him a sultry smile, "Me and Renny."

"I thought you two weren't-."

"No, we're not together-together."

"Friends with benefits?" Nora answered with a nod before taking over half of his length back into her mouth. Cardin grabbed the back of Nora's head and pushed more of his dick into her warm mouth. Frankly, he really didn't care about the relationship between Ren and Nora (if Nora did this while the two of them were dating, that's her problem).

Nora placed her hands on Cardin's thighs as he pushed her head further into his pelvis. He moved his length out of her mouth a little bit before shoving himself back in, causing Nora's eyes to widen as she felt his entire length thrust into her mouth. Cardin's eyes were shut tight as he let out a low growl of pleasure. He kept himself there for three seconds until he felt Nora pat his thigh. He pulled himself out, launching Nora into a coughing fit. "Sorry," Cardin apologized.

"It's fine," Nora waved off as she caught her breath before shooting him a lustful gaze, "In fact, it got me even wetter," she ended her sentence with a wink. As she was about to take him back into his mouth, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Slightly looking towards the door, she found a sight that she would have NEVER expected to see in a million years. Through the slightly opened door, she was able to barely make out Glynda Goodwitch with her top few buttons unbuttoned and her hand down her pants!

Now Nora may not be the brightest star in the galaxy, but she was smart enough to know what Glynda's moving hand was doing in her pants. _Is she…getting off…to us?_

Now, most people would probably have been embarrassed or even angry that they were being pepped on during sex (by their teacher no less). But, Nora isn't like most people. With a wicked smirk and glint in her eyes (that her teammates had come to dread), Nora slowly stood up. She dragged her breasts over Cardin's stomach and chest, which elicited another groan from him, "It looks like we have a visitor," she whispered in his ear, warning a look of confusion from the taller boy. "At the door. Move your eyes, not your head too much." Cardin did what Nora said and had a massively surprised expression on his face as he saw (what appeared to be) Glynda Goodwitch masturbating! To them! "If Goodwitch wants to watch us so badly, then let's give her a show," she finished her sentence by nibbling on Cardin's ear.

The taller boy looked at her in shock and confusion, before Nora firmly grabbed his length and sent him the most sultry smile she could muster. He felt his resolve breaking as Nora began to rub her hand along the length of his cock. _Ah, fuck it. We've already gone this far anyway._

He placed on hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her head as he pulled her into another fierce lip-lock. Nora's hand moved faster along his length while Cardin's hands moved to grab her breasts. Nora moaned in Cardin's mouth as she felt him squeeze and mold her mounds in his hands while rolling his thumbs over her nipples. Moving his mouth to her neck, Cardin's hands moved down towards her waist before grabbing her underwear and begun to pull it down. Nora separated from Cardin only to hastily pull down her underwear and toss it to the side, along with the rest of their clothes.

Nora stepped away from Cardin and walked over to the bench, bending down and shaking her ass at him seductively. With one hand on the bench, she used the other one to spread her pussy lips before locking eyes with Cardin, "Ready for the main event?"

A smirk found it's way onto Cardin's lips, "I thought you'd never ask." He grabbed her by the hips and wasted no time in thrusting himself into her completely, eliciting a loud moan from the both of them. Cardin pulled about two-thirds of his length out before slamming himself back in with even more force.

Nora's expression was pure bliss, panting with her eyes glazed over at her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Cardin wasn't holding anything back as he pounded into her with all of his strength. After all, it's not like she couldn't handle it (he's seen her take hits from Xio Long, and he's seen her take down fully armored Ursai in one punch). Cardin moved his arm around her neck and pulled her in close, attacking the back of her neck as he moved his hand to fondle her breasts. Nora grabbed Cardin by the back of the head and pulled him into yet another fierce lip-lock.

Just then, an idea popped into Cardin's mind. He suddenly removed himself completely from Nora, only holding on to make sure that Nora didn't fall to the ground. Just as Nora was about to spin around and roar at him with the intensity of a Beringel, Cardin grabbed Nora by her waist and pulled her down in the reverse cowgirl position. And the location that Cardin had put Nora? He put her where he fully naked form was perfectly visible to someone near the door. That "someone" was Glynda.

Nora wasted no time in dropping herself back onto Cardin's length, meaning as she felt it fill her up once again. Cardin's hands once again moved to grab Nora's breasts as she rode him with a great amount of enthusiasm. "Ah…fuuuuuuck!"

"See Valkyrie...aren't you…glad you took me up on my offer?" Nora could practically feel Cardin's smirk against the back of her head, but she was too engulfed in pleasure to give a fuck.

"Yes! Soooooo glad! I only wish I had known you were so good at this a LOT sooner!" Cardin's smirk only got bigger as he thrusted upwards at a fast pace.

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum Valkyrie. Where do you want it?"

"In me! I want it all inside of me! Don't you dare waste a fucking drop!" Hearing those words from Nora only made Cardin thrust into her even faster. The burning sensation in his loins only grew hotter and hotter as he neared his (most needed and most desired) release. He let out a deep moan as he finally achieved that release, shooting his seed deep into Nora's caverns. The rush of it was enough to push Nora over the edge, cumming right along with Cardin. The larger boy kept an iron tight grip on Nora's waist, not allowing her to move so much as an inch until he was finished.

The two of them were left panting and sweating bullets as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Nora slowly stood up, sitting down next to Cardin as she slowly moved her hand along his deflated length. "So, that was fun," Nora commented with a cheeky grin.

Cardin chuckled, "Yeah, it was." Suddenly, Cardin smirked as a devious idea popped into his head. He leaned over and whispered something in Nora's ear. Said girl's eyes widened a little bit before she giggled and nodded her head.

Glynda had her forehead pressed to the wall in front of her, panting with her hand down her pants. Although she felt some relief, she felt disgusted in herself. She had just gotten off to her students having sex! It was wrong in every sense of the word. She slowly pulled her hand out of her pants and wiped the…"evidence" on her pant leg. Seeing as how they were…done, she was going to walk in there in a few moments and have this whole thing forgotten by tomorrow.

Just then, the doors flew open and she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the room. As she stumbled, she was suddenly jerked back before feeling two large hands firmly grip her breasts. "Hey there professor," she heard Cardin breath into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"M-Mr. Winchester…unhand me this moment!"

"Oh, don't act like you don't love it," she heard Nora comment as she skipped over to her teacher and classmate. "Here's a fact that you find interesting…we both knew that you were watching us," she whispered seductively into Glynda's ear, causing the huntress to freeze up.

"I-I don't know what you're-mmmph," she was interrupted as Cardin suddenly squeezed both of her breasts.

"No need to feel bad about it, professor," Cardin whispered, "If anything, we're quite flattered that we were able to attract such a beautiful woman like yourself. Isn't that true Valkyrie?"

"Oh, that's very true," Nora said with a sultry smile before walking over and placing a delicate kiss on Glynda's neck.

Said teacher physically jumped like she'd been shocked, "M-Ms. Valkyrie! Stop it! This is…not appropriate!"

"Oh, to hell with what's appropriate," Nora waved off. And then, without any kind of warning, she placed both of her hands on the sides of Glynda's face and pressed a big kiss right to her lips. Glynda's eyes widened to the size of plates. The rational side of her mind was telling her to pull away and place these two in detention for months. This wasn't something they should be doing. However, that portion of her kind was quickly being overpowered by the more... lustful portion of her mind, which grew stronger as she felt Nora's tongue drag across her lips and Cardin continuously fondle her chest.

 _Oh to hell with it_ , Glynda thought as the last of her inhibitions broke and she granted Nora the access that she craved. Nora was ecstatic as she threw her arms around Glynda's neck, thrusting her tongue into her teacher's mouth and getting a pleasant surprise when Glynda's tongue began to wrestle with her own. Cardin watched the scene unfold before him with a huge grin on his face, twisting and pinching Glynda's nipples as his hardened erection pressed against her plump ass.

Nora moved her hands to Glynda's chest and began to unbutton every button on the teacher's shirt before pulling it off and throwing it to the ground. She all but tore Glynda's bra off and exposed her massive breasts (which were probably at least a full cup size bigger then Yang's), which were free for about a second before Nora began dragging her tongue across them. Glynda's moans got louder as the younger girl's tongue danced around her breasts, spending extra time swirling around and sucking her nipples while her other student began to grind his erection in between her ass cheeks.

Glynda grabbed Nora by the head and pulled her into another heated kiss (this one being shorter) before turning around to face Cardin and lowering herself to the ground. Her student hissed in pleasure as he felt her take his hardened erection in her hand. Glynda did not waste any time, removing her glasses taking half of his cock into her mouth instantly. She placed her hands on his thighs as she took more and more of Cardin's dick into her mouth.

"Fuuuuuuck," Cardin breathed out as Glynda worked her (clearly skilled) mouth of his length. He and his team had made their fair share of jokes (which sometimes seemed more like serious theories) about Glynda's skill in the bedroom in a…less then respectable manner. But now he's got a definite answer. He can't tell anyone (as there is no doubt in his mind that Glynda would butcher him if he did), but he was just fine with it as it was happening.

Cardin reached to the back of Glynda's head and removed the band that held her hair in its bun, causing all of Glynda's hair to fall all over her head. Glynda took ahold of her shoulder-length hair, removed it from her field of vision, and tucked it behind her ear so it'd be out of her way.

Nora was biting her lower lip, one hand smushing one of her breast and the other one fingering herself as she watched her teacher blow her classmate. Nora's face was slightly red and was quietly whimpering, her eyes completely glued to the scene before her.

Glynda completely removed her mouth from Cardin's length (eliciting a whine from him and a giggle from Nora at said whine) for about a second or two before she took ahold of both of her large breasts and wrapped them around the boy's large cock. Cardin moaned even louder and it took all of his willpower and self-control to not blow his load right then and there. "Don't cum just yet Mr. Winchester. I'm not blind to the looks I get from so many of my students. If I had a single lien for every time I've seen my male students look at me with such lust, I'd probably have a fortune that could rival the Schnees by now," she spoke in amusement before looking her student in the eyes, "You and your team are no different," a hint of fear broke through his arousal, before a groan escaped his lips as Glynda flicked her tongue over the head of his penis, "I can only imagine how much of a dream this must be, so you shouldn't cum too soon so that you can really enjoy this."

Glynda began moving her breasts faster along the length of Cardin's cock, said student finding it harder and harder **(3)** to keep himself from blowing his load as each second passed. Nora sat flat on the floor, her legs spread and one hand holding her up as she used the other one to furiously thrust three fingers into her snatch. The sight of her teacher titfucking her classmate was (obviously) an incredible turn on for her, and she could already feel her release getting closer and closer. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last, and she was sure that Cardin was thinking the exact same thing.

She was quickly proven correct when she heard Cardin's loud groan break her own inner thoughts. Thin streams of semen fired from the head of Cardin's cock, coating Glynda's neck, face, and hair, with some of it dripping onto the top of her breasts. Cardin removed his dick from between Glynda's breasts and stepped back from her, breathing heavily and barely able to keep himself standing.

Hearing a yell of pleasure from Nora, he looked over to see her on her back and shaking erratically with three fingers buried deep in her vagina. Nora slowly sat up once she stopped shaking, removing her fingers with a pleasure filled expression on her face. Nora looked over and saw Glynda wiping Cardin's semen from her body and licking it off of her fingers. The petite redhead quickly moved over and pushed her essence covered fingers into Glynda's mouth, smirking as she leaned down and began licking residual semen off of her neck.

Glynda removed Nora's fingers from her mouth before placing both hands on her student's face, removing her from her (Glynda) neck, and pulled the young huntress into a kiss. Their tongues furiously wrestled in each other's mouths, with Glynda moving her hands so that one rested on the back of Nora's neck and the other grabbing one of her breasts. Whereas Glynda's moans were a bit quieter, Nora made absolutely no effort to silence herself. Her moans were so loud that Glynda was starting to think that she was being louder then necessary on purpose (which she wouldn't put past her).

Glynda's eyes shot open and she pulled away from Nora as an especially loud moan escaped her when she suddenly felt Nora roughly grab her plump ass. She began molding her teacher's ass in her hands like clay, while loudly and roughly kissing at her neck.

With her eyes open, Nora saw Cardin standing there. He had recovered his breath and was staring at the two hot girls groping each other, slowly rubbing his own hand along the length of his dick. Glynda could feel Nora smirk against her neck before moving her mouth to her ear, "Can you get on your hands and knees for me please, Ms. Goodwitch?"

"Well…you did say please," Glynda smirked and pecked Nora on the lips before complying with her reply, bending down and placing herself on her hands and knees. She jumped a little bit and let out a little squeal (that Nora just found adorable) as she felt Cardin's large hands suddenly grab her waist. She let out a little chuckle before looking back and giving Cardin a sultry smile, "Well…you certainly don't waste anytime, do you Mr. Winchester?"

Cardin chuckled, "Well, when I see something I like," Glynda gasped as she felt the head of Cardin's dick prod at her vagina, "I tend not to waste anytime," Glynda let out an especially loud moan as Cardin shoved his entire length into her, "And how could I? With such a beautiful woman in front of me?" He pulled himself out about halfway before slamming back in with even more force.

"Since when are you so nice?" Nora asked, scooting up to Cardin with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Cardin smirked, not stopping pumping into Glynda as he looked Nora dead in her eyes, "What? I can be nice if I want to."

Nora rolled her eyes, "Since when?"

"Key phrase being "want to", Valkyrie."

 _How the hell can they be so casual right now?_ Glynda thought (slightly agitated) to herself as her two students just went on having a casual conversation, seemingly pretending that Cardin didn't have Glynda on her hands and knees and was fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

SLAP!

"EEEEEPPPPP!" Glynda shrieked out before slapping her hand over her mouth, blushing furiously.

"You seemed a little distracted there Ms. Goodwitch," Cardin whispered in her ear, "Valkyrie and I would really appreciate it if you'd pay attention."

"Y-You're going to talk to m-me about being-," Glynda was silenced as Nora (for the fourth time in barely ten minutes) pulled her into a passionate, tongue-filled kiss. Due to the rough pounding she was receiving thanks to Cardin (combined with the fact that it had been sometime since Glynda had allowed herself to…enjoy the company of someone else), Glynda's mind was such a blur that she didn't even try to fight Nora's domination in their kiss. If anything, she was loving the feeling of the redhead's tongue swirling wildly around in her mouth.

Nora soon pulled away, chuckling as she saw Glynda try to lean back into another kiss. She placed a finger to her teacher's lips and pushed her back, "I think that we can find a better use for that mouth of yours." With delicately that was completely uncommon for her, Nora took off Glynda's glasses, folded them up, and gently set them down on the floor. She then (much more like her) roughly grabbed her head and shoved her teacher's head between her legs. "While there is a chance that I could be wrong, I don't think I should have to tell you what to do next." The young huntress-in-training ended her sentence with a wink. Glynda didn't need anymore words of encouragement. She placed both hands on Nora's (rather large) thighs before giving her cunt a long slow lick. Nora bit her lip to keep the moan from coming out. Glynda barely gave her student enough time before diving her tongue directly into the young girl's snatch. This time, a loud moan passed through Nora's lips.

Cardin's smirk was kept on his face. How could he not? He was currently fucking his (super hot) teacher as she ate out his classmate, who he had fucked earlier. Overall, it's definitely been a great day.

Cardin's grip on Glynda's waist tightened as he pounded into her harder, feeling his release quickly approaching. He tried to hold it back, but the feeling of thrusting his dick into Glynda's warm pussy was too much for him to hold on. Cardin reached forward and took ahold of Glynda's large breasts, roughly squeezing them in his hands.

As Cardin increased in speed, Glynda had done the same with eating out Nora. Said student was lying down with her back flat on the floor, moaning and panting (not making any attempt to silence herself). One of her hands was roughing squeezing one of her breasts with the other one took ahold of the back of Glynda's head. She ran her fingers through Glynda's long hair as she pushed her teacher's head further into her snatch (she's a fully-trained huntress, it's not like she had to be very gentle).

Cardin lowered his head to the back of Glynda's neck before giving it a long lick from bottom to top (sending shivers down her spine). Cardin let out a loud groan (which sounded like a growl as he gritted his teeth) as he finally achieved his long-awaited release. Glynda's eyes shot open as she felt Cardin's sperm suddenly shot into her womb without any warning whatsoever. The sudden and intense pleasure that flooded her causing her body tremble as she felt her orgasm tear through her being.

Without any warning of her own, Glynda thrusted three fingers into Nora's pussy. Nora nearly screamed at the sudden intrusion, especially because Glynda didn't even give her like…two seconds to prepare before she began thrusting her fingers in and out of Nora while simultaneously trying to separate her fingers inside of the young girl. Between Glynda's skilled tongue and dexterous fingers, it didn't take long for Nora to be completely undone.

Nora let out her loudest moan to date (damn near close to a scream) as her entire body trembled and quaked as her orgasm tore through her being. Nora's fluids splashed onto Glynda's face, who didn't waste anytime in lapping up what she could with only her tongue. What she couldn't get with her tongue she wiped up with her fingers.

The room was almost completely silent, the only sounds being the slow and heavy breathing of the students and teacher. Glynda stood up and moved her hair out of her face.

"Whelp, that was fun," Nora grinned, causing Cardin to chuckle and shake his head.

" _Was_ isn't really the best word," Glynda could practically feel the confused stares her students were giving her. She turned her head do that she could look them both in the eyes, and both Nora and Cardin's eyes widened in surprise at the look those green orbs were shooting back at them. "Was implies…that we're _done_." The two hunters-in-training were able to read the message in her eyes. Desire. They had awakened…something within Glynda, and it wasn't ready to go back in the cage just yet. She gave the two of them a smirk that was almost…challenging, in a sense.

Cardin and Nora shared a look before smirks grew on their own faces.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(One Hour Later)

Team RWBY, Team CVFY, and the remnants of Team JNPR and Team CRDL were standing outside of combat class, waiting for their own respective friends to get out. The boys of CRDL were waiting further away from the others, completely ignoring the glares that they were getting from some of the others. Russell was on his scroll, Dove was writing in a notebook (more then likely a school assignment), and Sky was leaning the wall with crossed arms and shut eyes.

Just then, the door opened. Out stepped Glynda with Cardin and Nora walking behind her, both of them frowning. "And you will both be returning here everyday after school for the foreseeable future. Very few of the younger students at this academy have been able to master the ability to active their auras like second nature. You are both extraordinarily lucky that no one got hurt in your battle, and I will not be taking the chance of it happening again. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch," they both spoke in unison, their voices somehow being depressed AND monotone at the same time. The other students present couldn't help but feel sympathy for _both_ of them, knowing that's how they just spent an hour and a half of their lives that they'll never be getting back.

"Good. Now off, with all of you. And, Mr. Winchester…Ms. Valkyrie," she called out to the two students as they began to walk away, "Please try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch," they replied in unison, this time being a little embarrassed. Without another word, the blonde teacher walked back into the combat room and all students present visibly relaxed (well, most of them).

"Come on boys," Cardin spoke with a shake of his head, "We're leaving."

"Oh no, please stay. We'll be so disappointed if you don't," Yang commented sarcastically.

"I see where this is going Xiao Long, and I'm sorry to disappoint…but you aren't exactly my time." Yang visibly shivered, but Cardin maintained his smirk.

"In your dreams pal."

Cardin chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself blondie. I have much more important things to dream about then-," he looked her over from top to bottom, "-you," Yang's team nearly had to hold her back to keep her from decking Cardin, "Let's go guys. I've already had to spend over an hour and a half around Valkyrie, and I'd prefer not to waste another second."

"Oh please. Compared to you, I'm a downright delight!" Nora shot back.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night runt," Cardin replied without looking back or even stop walking.

Nora's fists tightened and she gritted her teeth, but she felt a hand grab her arm before she could pounce, "Just ignore him Nora," she heard Ren's voice behind her, "He's not worth it."

Nora took in a deep breath and let it out, "You're right," an about a second, her smile was back, "Well guys, let's go you guys! There's gotta be something we can do with the rest of the day!" Needless to say, her enthusiasm was all but contagious to the others (although not everyone showed it with a physical reaction).

What neither Cardin nor Nora's team and friends saw however, was the smile grow on their faces as they remembered the day's events.

The same thought ran through both of the students' minds, _I never thought I'd say this, but I can't WAIT for next detention._

 **(Author's Note: And we're done.**

 **(1) They don't Glynda, but the audience does;)**

 **(2) Ask…and ye shall receive;)**

 **(3) No pun intended.**

 **I hope this chapter turned out okay. I don't know why, but my confidence has lessened a bit for a few chapters. Hopefully things are turning out okay.**

 **This chapter IS connected to my chapter about Ruby, Coco, and Ren. I'm gonna be doing the thing where certain chapters are connected to each other. I'm labeling them by letters. The first eight chapters are gonna be apart of universes A to H, in that order. Crimson Chocolate Lotus (the ship name I'm using for Ruby, Coco, and Ren) takes place in Universe E, and so does this chapter. It may get a little more complicated as time goes on, but I'll put a list on my account that'll show what chapters are apart of what universes some point soon. On a related note, let me know if you guys have any chapter ideas to take place in the same universe as ANY of the previous chapters.**

 **No flames, constructive critism only please.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	11. Yang x Neo

**(Author's Notes: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the hiatus, things have just been a mess. I'm starting a brand new updating schedule that I'm certain will work this time around. Each story is gonna have an assigned day to be updated every other week. I actually meant to upload this _yesterday_ , but forgot. So, usually, RWBY Lemon One-Shot Collection's assigned day will be Fridays.**

 **Saw Shazam today, AMAZING film!:)**

 **FYI: this chapter is set in Universe F, along with the "Stealing Fall" (Roman x Amber) chapter.**

 **Chapter Ten: Baked Alaska (Yang x Neo): Enemies to…acquaintances with benefits?**

The city of Vale. The hustle and bustle of the city continued into the afternoon, not really much of a surprise to anyone either living in the city or who knew of it well enough.

There's one person in particular who we're going to be focusing on for our story today. A beautiful young lady walking through the city with long blonde hair and lovely iliac eyes.

This girl's name…is Yang Xio Long. A student of the prestige Beacon Academy, and member of one of the best hunter teams of the school's history…Team RWBY.

Yang had decided to head into the city since her teammates were all busy today. Ruby was going to be in Beacon's armory/forge, Weiss was spending time with Neptune (after relentless teasing from her blonde teammate, being yours truly), and Blake was going to be in the library for a long time. Yang (personally) didn't understand Blake's want to spend time in the library for so long. She had gotten used to Ruby's obsession with weapons, and could totally understand Weiss spending time with Neptune (oh, Yang had such a fun time stating all of the…ahem, "activities" that she and Neptune would engage in. Needless to say, Weiss's face burst into dark red before she pushed Neptune and herself out of the room and swore revenge against her blonde teammate), but she didn't really understand the want to spend a long time in the library of all places.

 _Oh well_ , Yang shrugged to herself, _I guess I should have gotten used to Blake by now. I should have just dragged her with me though. A little sunlight wouldn't hurt her_ , Yang "rationalized" to herself.

Getting her mind off of her team, Yang looked around at the city around her. The blonde huntress-in-training put a hand to her chin, trying to think about would she should do with this fine Saturday…day.

 _I wonder if Junior's club in open_ , Yang thought to herself, _I'd only really been there during night. Maybe it still couldn't hurt to check_? As Yang tried to figure out what to do with her time…something caught her eye. Looking in this "somethings'" direction, Yang saw a woman walking down the sidewalk with an ice cream cone in hand.

Yang scratched her head in confusion, _Why does that girl look so familiar?_ Her skin was pale, and her hair was both pink and brown. She had a white coat and boots, and a black undershirt. Brown pants, pink wrist cuffs and collar, many necklaces, and a parasol in hand.

"Wait a minute," Yang muttered to herself as she looked at the woman. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization, "Oh shit. Hey! You with the umbrella!" The woman turned around in confusion as she heard someone talk about her. Instead of being shocked or scared, the woman smirked when her eyes locked onto Yang's form. To the (slight) shock of Yang, the woman immediately swallowed the rest of the ice cream and ate that cone too. The woman finished her treat and wiped her mouth before turning to Yang. Yang's iliac eyes turned burning red in rage as the woman's smirk seemed to grow before she blew a kiss to Yang and sent her a wink. Then, she bolted away at speeds that would have impressed Ruby.

"Hey! STOP!" Yang activated Ember Celica, her shotgun gauntlets, and bolted after the shorter woman.

Yang did her best to avoid any and all civilians that were in her way as the chased after the woman, while simultaneously trying not to lose her in the streets. Yang wanted nothing more then to try to shoot the woman, but knew that she couldn't do that without causing property damage and/or hurting someone. So, for now, she was forced to resort to trying to catch her.

 _Man, I would KILL for Ruby's semblance right now_ , Yang thought to herself in frustration/slight amusement. Suddenly, the woman turned into an alley to the left of her. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Yang slid to a stop in front of the alleyway.

She saw the woman standing in front of the dead-end wall in front of her a few feet away. She turned back to Yang and smirked (once again), lifting up her hand and motioning to Yang to come to her with one finger.

Yang's hands clenched into fists as her hair burst into flames and her eyes burned with the intensity of the sun. Growling like a Grimm, she stomped forward towards the woman. "You're coming with me," Yang snarled. The woman's eyes widened for a minute before she suddenly began laughing, a wheezing-like sound that Yang could barely hear.

Unable to hold her anger back any further, Yang charged forward. As she reared her fist back for a punch, the woman (quicker then even Yang could follow) swung her parasol and hit the bottom of Yang's arm. The attack sent Yang's arm upwards just as the woman shot her foot into Yang's stomach.

With speed that took Yang completely off-guard, her legs were tripped out from under her. As Yang's back collided with the ground, she felt a foot suddenly shoot to her chest. She looked up in rage to see the woman smirking down at her.

Before Yang could do anything, the woman held a single hand up. Before Yang could react, the woman did something that caught the blonde brawler completely off-guard.

Yang felt the woman's foot leave her chest and collar of her shirt being grabbed before suddenly feeling something cold and soft collide with her lips. It took Yang a few seconds to realize that the "something" was this woman's _lips_! Yang tried to yell at her enemy, but the shorter woman merely used that as an opportunity to dive her tongue in the blonde girl's mouth.

The woman's tongue swirled through Yang's mouth and wrapped her own tongue for a few seconds before she suddenly pulled away. The shorter woman smiled at the blushing expression on Yang's face that seemed to hold over a dozen different emotions at once.

Before Yang could say or do anything, the woman reached behind her (causing Yang to tense) and pulled out…a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote on the paper for a few seconds before she dropped the paper, and suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

Yang sat up and frantically looked around for any traces of the pale-skinned woman, but found nothing. Yang's eyes burned red, her teeth grinded together, and her fists clenched before she let out a frustrated yell and punched the ground, causing the ground to crack beneath her. _When I get my hands on that little bitch, I'm gonna break her IN HALF!_

Sighing, Yang looked to the ground at the piece of paper that she had left behind. A bit hesitantly, Yang picked up the paper. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she read the writing on the paper.

 _The Shakefire Hotel. Look up the address, and meet me there in two hours. Ask for Neo, which is my name .If you think you've got the guts that is, sweetheart;) And PS…it's a PARASOL, not an umbrella._

Yang's eye began to twitch violently as her fingers clenched into the ground beneath her. _That…BITCH!_

But…Yang could turn this into an opportunity. Yang knew where a dangerous criminal was going to be. She can go there and finally take her down. In a hotel room, she'll have a much more difficult time with all of that…moving and flipping around nonsense.

Yang's eyes were still red, but now they were filled with determination as opposed to rage. She clenched her fist, _I'm going to end this_. Just then…Yang stopped walking and put two fingers to her lips, the taste of Neo lingering on her mouth. A glare appeared on her face, _Today_.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Two hours later, Yang was marching towards the location of the Shakefire Hotel. The blonde huntress-in-training had began walking around aimlessly since she'd seen Neo last.

Yang stood in front of the hotel, and hated to admit that it looked pretty nice. Taking in a deep breath, Yang breathed out and headed into the building.

As soon as she stepped in, Yang nearly doubled over in shock. "Damn," she muttered to herself, "This place is nice." It looked like what she'd always imagined Weiss's mansion to look like. Despite her teammate's annoyance, Yang knew that Weiss had spent nearly her entire life living in a nice-looking mansion (if what little Yang knew about the Schnee family was true).

To be perfectly honest, Yang felt a little bit self-conscious (which she never feels) by being in here. Like…she was intruding in somewhere that she wasn't supposed to. Ridiculous, but it was just that fancy.

Looking all around the hotel lobby (ranging from the golden chandelier above to the furry purple carpet on the floor, and the portraits of the wall to all of fancily dressed people sitting in blue chairs), Yang began making her way up to the desk. The person at the front desk was a tanned-skin woman with shoulder-length dark blue hair, bright green eyes, and deer antlers sticking out of her forehead.

The deer faunus looked up to see Yang walking to her and smiled brightly, immediately making Yang's emotions go from tense to calm, "Hello miss. My name is Alexis. How may I help you?"

Yang stepped up and put her hands on the desk, smiling politely despite the many thoughts running through her head, "Hey, I'm Yang. I'm looking for someone who told me that they were at this hotel."

"Do you have a name?"

"Neo."

Alexis stepped over to the computer and pressed a few of the keys, moving the mouse while she stared intensely at the computer screen. "We…don't have anyone under the name of Neo," Yang frowned, "However," Yang perked up, "We do have someone under the name of Neopolitan. Could that be who you're looking for?"

Yang thought to herself for a few moments, "Perhaps. If that's the one guest you have who's name is similar to Neo, it must be them."

"Alright then, she's in room 207. I am, however, required to inform the guest that there's someone coming up to her room," Alexis informed Yang.

The blonde brawler kept herself from sighing and looking a bit depressed/irritated by this statement, "Okay. Thank you Alexis."

"Happy to help sweetie," the deer faunus waved off, keeping that motherly smile that kept Yang in a good mood (which she drastically needed right now).

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Yang was slowly making her way to room 207, as she was instructed to. A frown was on her face and her heart was starting to beat faster as she marched closer and closer to the room that contained her enemy.

Ember Celica was in its inactive form, but she would be ready to activate them at a moment's notice. While Yang normally liked a good fight, she was hoping that she'd be able to subdue Neo without too much trouble.

Then, Yang came to her destination: Room 207. Yang tool in a deep breath, let it out, and clenched her fists as she stared at the door before her. A bit hesitantly, Yang knocked on the door. She felt stupid in doing so, but (for now) it'd be better then just knocking the door down.

After a few moments of silence, the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. And Yang looked down a bit to was being greeted to the sight of Neo standing in the doorway, smirking that annoying smirk up at Yang with crossed arms.

The two just stayed there for a few seconds, Yang glaring down at Neo and Neo smirking up at Yang.

"Well," it was Yang who broke the silence, "Here I am." Neo looked Yang from top to bottom before looking the brawler in the eyes, continuing to smirk without shame. Neo stepped into the room and held out her hand into her hotel room, inviting Yang in. Yang just looked at Neo like she had two heads, "In what reality do you think I'm just going to walk alone into the room of my _enemy_?" She pit emphasis on the last word of her sentence.

Neo rolled her eyes and pulled out her scroll. Before Yang could question, Neo suddenly held her scroll directly up to Yang's face. Taking a step back, Yang saw that there was a message on the scroll.

"Don't be such a baby blondie. I'm trying to civilized here. I can promise you that if I actually WANTED you dead, you'd be dead already."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Yang deadpanned.

Neo pulled back her scroll and quickly typed another message, "Are you gonna come in, or run away in fear?"

That statement immediately set Yang off, "I'm NOT afraid of some walking ice cream cone!"

Neo chuckled before typing another message, not even looking at her scroll to do so, "Prove it."

"FINE!" Yang stomped into the room, ignoring Neo's annoying smirk. What Yang didn't see however, was Neo's smirk turn lustful before she licked her lips. She (gently) closed the door and (without Yang knowing) locked it.

Yang turned around (noticing nothing out of the ordinary), her eyes still red, "Well…here I am. What do you want?"

"Oh come on baby," Yang jumped a bit when she suddenly heard a voice coming from Neo's scroll, "Relax. Like I said, I don't want you dead."

"Why won't you just talk?!" Yang asked in annoyance.

Neo tapped her neck, "Can't. Had an accident with a Grimm attack when I was younger. I'm lucky to even be alive. I normally prefer to not use this voice app, but you seem to want to avoid me like a plague…so it's difficult to just type on my scroll and show you," Neo took a sit on her king sized bed, "I also don't have your scroll number, making texting impossible."

"Oh," Yang now felt a little bad for bringing something like that back up, before quickly shaking her head to try to get the feeling away from her.

"So…let me ask you a question blondie: why are you here?"

"You invited me here!"

"I think we both know that's not what I meant," Neo set her elbow on her knee and her chin in her open palm, "Why exactly did you agree to come here? What's your goal? What are you after?'

Yang's eyes narrowly and her hands clenched over her crossed arms as she readied herself for a fight, "I'm here to bring you in."

"Why…whatever did I do?" Somehow, that question sounded as sarcastic to Yang as she was sure Neo would have actually said it if she could.

"You're working with Roman Torchwick! And you attacked me!"

"Well…actually, from a technical standpoint, you can't exactly prove either of those statements. If anything _, I_ should be the one who's mad," Neo thoroughly enjoyed seeing the rage increase on Yang's face, "Here I was, enjoying an ice cream cone and minding my own business. And then, completely out of nowhere and unprovoked, you start chasing me. You cornered me in an alleyway, so I had to defend myself. Even now, I shudder to think what would have happened if you'd gotten your hands on me," Neo placed the back of her palm to her forehead and leant back in a dramatic fashion.

Yang's eye twitched, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"There's just no talking to people these days," Neo rolled her eyes, "But if you ask me, you aren't here to arrest me goldilocks."

"And what, pray tell, would I be here for otherwise?"

"Personally," Neo turned away from her scroll and she smirked at Yang, "I think you're here because you can't seem to get that kiss out of your mind."

Yang's eyes widened and her face turned slightly red, "Excuse me?!"

Neo raised an eyebrow, still smirking, "You heard me. I'm just making a statement. The question is whether or not the statement is true."

"It's not!" Yang shot back, although her eyes had gone back to their original iliac color.

"I think it is."

"What could POSSIBLY make you think that is true?!"

"You're here, aren't you?"

Yang's eyes narrowed, which may have been more intimidating had she not been blushing furiously at the same time, "I'm here to bring you in," she activated Ember Celica, preparing for a fight. Neo, however (even though she didn't have her weapon in hand), didn't looked intimidated in the slightest.

"If that was true…why are you here? You knew where one of the most dangerous criminals in the kingdom was going to be, and when. You could have given the information I gave you to your precious headmaster, any other hunter, or even given it to the local authorities. Anyone more equipped and trained to bring in someone like me. And yet…you came. Despite what some (including me at first) may think about beautiful blonde women, I don't think you're stupid sweetie. The last time we fought…well, I really don't think I have to elaborate." No she did not. Yang completely remembered their fight. Yang got her ass handed to her, not even landing so much as one hit on her. "With all of that information in mind, I fail to see any other reason as to why you'd come here yourself. And alone, at that."

Yang was about to yell back…but she didn't. As much as she hated to admit it…Neo made a fair point. Yang could have just as easily given the information that Neo gave her to Ozpin or someone else of authority, which she rightly should have. And yet she didn't.

But, there's NO possible why that Neo could have been right in her earlier statement, right? There's no way in hell that Yang just came here because of some stupid kiss, right?!

Just then, Neo stood up from her bed. She kept her brown and pink eyes trained on Yang as she typed another message on her scroll, walking slowly to Yang as she did so (like a predator stalking its prey). "If you can't give me a straight answer blondie, I do have another way to get my answer."

Before Yang could question her, Neo grabbed Yang's shirt and (again) crashed her lips onto Yang's. Neo darted her tongue into Yang's surprised mouth, swirling it around every inch of Yang's mouth.

Yang knew that this was all kinds of messed up, and the rational side of her mind was telling her to push Neo away and deck her in the face. But here's the thing…that "rational side" of her mind was currently locked in combat with another part of her mind. And it was losing the battle with each passing second.

Yang's eyes began to droop in pleasure, her fully realizing the sweet taste of Neo with that "other" side of her mind now in control.

Suddenly, Neo removed herself from Yang and took a couple steps back. The shorter woman saw Yang nearly fall forward and smirked at the aroused/angry expression on her blushing face. Neo set her scroll on her nightstand and took a seat on the front of her bed, holding up her hand and beckoning Yang closer with a single finger.

No more words were needed between the two women.

Yang unclipped Ember Celica and dropped her shotgun gauntlets to the ground before she stepped (more like stomped) over to Neo. She wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's waist and (quite effortlessly, thanks to her tremendous strength and the girl's small stature) lifted Neo off of the bed. It was Yang who initiated the kiss this time, slamming her lips onto Neo's and darted her tongue into Neo's mouth.

Neo placed one hand on the side of Yang's face and the another on the back of her head, running her fingers through Yang's long blonde hair as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. Not surprisingly, neither girl was willing to just sit back and allow themselves to be dominated so easily.

Neo took the hand that was on Yang's cheek and grabbed a fistful of Yang's shirt at the same time she leaned herself as far back as she could. She brought the blonde brawler down to the bed with her before quickly flipping them over so that she (Neo) was on top.

Neo unbuttoned her jacket and tossed it to the side before quickly removing her undershirt and doing the same with that, leaving herself in a white bra that held her generous endowments.

Wasting no time, Yang reached up and tore the bra off of Neo's chest. The blonde brawler sat up, keeping Neo in her lap as she took one of her nipples into her mouth. Neo bit her bottom lip, humming in pleasure and running her hands through Yang's hair as she (Yang) swirled her tongue around the smaller woman's nipple. Yang sucked on the nipple before grazing it ever so with her teeth and began dragging her tongue across Neo's entire breast, getting a slight jolt out of the smaller woman. Yang removed herself from Neo's breasts before immediately taking Neo's other nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and licking all around her breast.

Neo's soft moaning then turned into a surprised/aroused expression as Yang mouth suddenly went to her neck and her hands grabbed Neo's ass through her pants. Yang began roughly kissing and licking at Neo's neck as she roughly squeezed Neo's ass.

If Yang was being one-hundred percent honest with herself, she was _immensely_ enjoying the current situation. Before today, the mere thought of her loss to Neo would have sent Yang into a mood of rage. The last time it happened, her eyes remained red for nearly half the day and her hair (while not actually on fire) was smoking for hours on end.

However, Yang found that their current situation to be an amazing remedy. Having the girl who effortlessly kicked her ass in her hands and moaning in pleasure (that _she_ was giving her)…well, Yang would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

It had been awhile since she last slept with someone, anyway. So…win-win, right?

As Yang continued her assault on her neck and ass, Neo grabbed ahold of Yang's jacket and began to lower it down the brawler's shoulders and tossed it across the floor. Neo then grabbed the bottom of Yang's shirt and began pulling it up, making Yang have to separate from Neo (although she couldn't help but smile in pride when she saw the bright red marks she'd left on the smaller girl's pale white neck). When Neo tossed away Yang's shirt, she didn't waste any time in tearing off Yang's black bra.

Neo found himself frozen for a bit as she stared at Yang's free breasts. The smaller girl had to admit…she was quite impressed.

Yang, however, noticed Neo's staring and couldn't help but smirk, "Like what you see?" Neo raised an eyebrow at the blonde brawler before (silently) removing her gloves, tossed them to the floor, and suddenly grabbed Yang's large breasts with her own (surprisingly warm) hands. Neo smirked as Yang's confident/slightly arrogant face suddenly lost and replaced with a loud moan and pleased expression on her face. When Yang looked back at Neo with a glare and a red face, she only got a smirk in return. "What do you think?" Neo mouthed to Yang as she squeezed Yang's breasts in her hands, the blonde woman's moaning being music to her ears.

Neo leaned down and took one of Yang's nipples into her mouth, wasting no time in sucking and swirling her tongue around the small bud. Yang bit her lower lip, trying to keep her moans to a minimum. Neo looked up at Yang, their eyes locking as Neo slowly dragged her tongue across Yang's breast. The shorter girl reached to grab Yang's free breast and squeezed it in her hand before she grabbed Yang's nipple in-between her fingers, twisting and pinching it to get a reaction out of Yang.

And a reaction she got, as Yang let a loud yelp slip through. Neo stopped her work and smirked at the lustful expression on the brawler's face, giving the nipple she was working on one final lick before immediately taking her other nipple into her mouth.

Yang moved her hand through Neo's brown/pink hair and (slightly) cradled her head, her free hand lowering to down to Neo's stomach. Just then, Neo suddenly pushed with all of her might and Yang (completely caught off-guard) found her back collide with the bed. Yang sat up on her elbows and glared at the smaller girl, but Neo just met her glare with a smirk. Neo wasn't intimidated by Yang originally, and the fact that the blonde brawler was now topless and blushing furiously made her glare even less intimidating (if that were even possible).

Neo reached down and unbuttoned Yang's boots before tossing them to the ground. Then, Neo gently placed a hand on Yang's toned stomach. Instead of a smirk, Neo actually had a gentle smile on her face as she slowly rubbed her hand along Yang's stomach.

It slightly tickled Yang, but she still managed to maintain a smirk of her own, "What's up shortstack? Not getting emotional on me, are you?" Neo glared at Yang with her mismatched eyes, not appreciating the jab at her height.

Neo wasn't blind, stupid, or arrogant, she was FULLY aware of her actual height. She was only four foot ten…IN HEELS! However, Neo only allowed people she was close with to make those kinds of comments to her. Roman had even told their (bitch of a) boss that her two associates (translation: lapdogs) should avoid making those kinds of comments/insults to Neo. Regardless of how afraid they both were of her, Neo wouldn't hesitate to butcher both of them if they made a jab at her height. That silver-haired boy (Mason? Maxwell? …Mars?) once did, and Neo not only would have been more then happy to not only make his arms match his legs but threatened him with the loss of something more important to a man. Something…below the waist.

Yang's smirk only grew at the glare that appeared on the criminal's face…in fact, she even chuckled a bit, "Is that supposed to scare me?" Just then, Neo's hand suddenly clamped over Yang's mouth. Yang (despite her instincts) didn't immediately try to deck Neo, but her body did tense up and readied just-in-case Neo were to try something…deadly.

Neo leaned her face closer to Yang's, her narrowed pink and brown eyes boring into Yang's tense iliac. Neo then held a single finger up to her lips, signaling for Yang to be silent. Neo then gently set her hand onto Yang's stomach before it suddenly shot into Yang's underwear. Yang's suddenly jolted and gasped into Neo's hand as the shorter woman's hand directly grabbed Yang's mound.

Neo didn't remove her hand from Yang's mouth and smirked at the lustful look in the blonde woman's eyes. Just then, Neo shoved two fingers into Yang's warm pussy.

Yang nearly yelled into Neo's hand with the shorter woman's at the intrusion of Neo's fingers. Neo removed her hand from Yang's mouth and grabbed her by the face so that they could both look each other in the eyes. Neo held a finger up to lips once again as she slowly pulled her fingers out of Yang before shoving them back in, even harder then before.

Without Neo's hand covering her mouth, there was nothing to prevent the full volume of Yang's yell of pleasure from echoing through the room. As annoyed as Neo was that Yang did the exact opposite of what she just told her to do, the shorter girl had to admit that she loved the sound that the younger girl made. Perhaps it was because she no longer had a voice of her own, but Neo always found herself being slightly addicted to all of the sounds and noises that her partners made during sex. The sounds and noises that _she_ got out of them (men and women alike).

Neo's mouth darted to Yang's neck, roughly kissing and lightly nipping at the blonde girl's neck as her fingers continued, in and out of Yang's snatch. Yang didn't even try to keep herself quiet, continuing to moan as loud as she could. She could feel Neo's smirk against her neck, but didn't really care about the smaller girl's arrogance. Yang was perfectly content with letting Neo's arrogance run, just as long as she kept giving Yang this pleasure.

Neo's free hand moved along both of Yang's breasts, grabbing and squeezing and pinching at the two mounds of flesh. Neo slowly dragged her fingers out of Yang and (before Yang had the chance to yell in frustration) quickly shoved three fingers into the blonde brawler. Yang's body bucked and she let out a moan even louder then any she had done before (which Neo didn't really understand how that was possible, but she wasn't exactly complaining).

Neo's fingers began pumping into Yang at a much faster rate, as her free hand was now roughly squeezing at any and every inch of boob flesh that she could grab at while lapping at Yang's neck with her tongue like a dog drinking out of their water bowl.

By this point, Yang had stopped any attempts to quiet herself. Her moans echoed through every corner of the room that she was amazed that no one had shown up to investigate the noise (though she should probably be glad that no one did).

Yang began biting her lip and her entire body began to tremble as she could feel her end nearing faster and faster. Neo seemed to tell too, if the (annoying) smirk against her neck was anything to go on. As Neo's left hand continued to finger Yang furiously, her right hand moved up from Yang's chest and rested gently on Yang's neck. Neo looked at the blushing and panting expression on the strong young warrior's face and smirked, feeling her own swell of pride at the knowledge of what she's done to someone who (clearly) prides themselves on being confident and powerful.

As Yang let out another loud moan, Neo took that opportunity to dart her tongue into the young girl's mouth. Neo's tongue swirled around wildly within Yang's mouth, her tongue refusing to leave even a single inch of the young huntress's mouth untouched.

Yang let out perhaps the loudest moan of the day within Neo's mouth (which was still somehow loud, despite this fact) as she finally achieved her release, her entire body physically shaking and bucking as her orgasm washed over her.

It took a few moments, but Yang had finally calmed down and her shaking stopped (being reduced to slight twitching). The two girls separated, a single thin strand of saliva connecting them. Neo leaned back and wiped her chin, thoroughly enjoying the look on Yang's face. A few interactions with Yang was all Neo needed to tell that the Beacon student held herself with strength and confidence, and Neo was just loving the fact that she'd turned such a mighty warrior into a blushing and panting mess.

Neo held up three fingers, which were dripping with the remnants of Yang's orgasm. Locking eyes with the blond brawler, Neo immediately put both fingers in her mouth and slowly pulled them back out (enjoying the rather tangy taste of Yang as she did so). The ice cream-themed girl then made a show of licking every inch of her fingers and sucking them dry, to which Yang was positively glued to the showing in front of her.

Neo (upon completion of her show) reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her scroll, rubbing her hands over Yang's breasts (causing the blonde brawler to shiver slightly at the contact) as she typed away on her scroll. Not long after, she held the scroll in front of Yang's face. "What's wrong blondie? Don't tell me that's all I'll get from you, especially after all of that confidence you displayed not long ago."

Yang (with her breath getting more under her control) scoffed, "Bite me."

"Is that a request? Because it's one that I'd be MORE then happy to accommodate," Neo gave the blonde brawler a smirk (showing her teeth) and a wink with her answer.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Just shut the hell up will ya?" Even though Neo didn't actually "talk" in the traditional sense, Yang stood by her statement. Neo frowned and typed away on her scroll before tossing the device on Yang's chest and stepping over to her dresser. Yang looked over in confusion as the shorter girl rummaged through her dresser. Feeling Yang's eyes on her form, Neo turned around and rolled her eyes in frustration before pointing to the scroll.

Raising an eyebrow, Yang picked up the scroll and it up to her face. The message onscreen read, "I don't appreciate your tone _little girl_ ," Yang's eyes turned red and her hand tightened around the scroll as a low growl escaped her throat. Neo didn't give a visible reaction, but Yang suspected that the shorter girl just (gleefully) ignored her. Despite her growing anger, Yang kept reading, "Normally, the protocol would be wash your mouth out with soap and water. However, I've got something…different in mind."

Yang's head actually titled in confusion at Neo's message. What the hell does that mean? Yang thought to herself.

Suddenly, the scroll flew out of her hand and onto the floor as she was roughly flipped onto her stomach (yelping at the sudden movement). Before she could comment or make a move, she felt a hand on the back of her neck.

"Could've given a girl a heads up, don't you think?" Yang joked as she looked back, only for her eyes to widen as they saw Neo's body.

Attached to Neo's (now completely naked) bottom was an eight-inch long, pitch black dildo. Neo (for what felt like the hundredth time today) smirked at the shocked expression on Yang's face before she leaned forward and flicked her tongue against Yang's ear, causing the blonde brawler to flinch and yelp a bit.

Neo then leaned back a little bit and placed her tongue at the bottom of Yang's neck before slowly dragging it across the back of Yang's neck, causing the younger girl to shiver in pleasure. Neo took ahold of the strap-on and, without any kind of warning, shoved the entire length into the blonde girl's pussy.

Yang let out a loud moan/gasp at the sudden intrusion, grabbing tightly at the bed sheets. Yang looked back to Neo, her face filled with annoyance…but also arousal, "You really have something against giving people warnings, don't you?" Neo put a hand to her chin, pretending to be in deep thought for a few moments before shrugging (with a smirk of course). "Has anyone ever told you that you're a jerk?" Neo wasted no time in nodding her head, quite shamelessly as a matter of fact. Almost as if she was proud of it (which she was).

Neo placed her hands on Yang's back before they began to slowly move downwards until they reached her waist, grabbing firmly at the girl's hips.

With a smirk (still) plastered on her face, Neo slowly pulled her way out of Yang (thoroughly enjoying the sight of the blonde girl gripping the bed sheets tightly)…before roughly shoving the length back into Yang. The second Yang let out a moan, Neo took that as her opportunity to continue.

The entire room was filled with nonstop moaning and the slapping of flesh, courtesy of Yang as Neo pounded into the huntress-in-training relentlessly. Yang's face was near beat red and she was gripping the bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Neo, on the other hand, was smiling like a maniac (which wasn't entirely untrue) as she fucked the younger girl. She had already beaten this girl in combat, and doing so in sex was very enjoyable as well. Neo think it traces back to her refusal to allow anyone (other then Roman) to make fun of her height. Many (that didn't know her of course) assumed that she was some kind of…dainty little thing. Anyone who said it to her would be lucky to end up with only an ass kicking (not even Roman would be safe, depending on what he said), and she could tell that a few of her previous lovers thought so simply based on a look in their eyes. Those kinds of people she had more of a tolerance for, simply proving them wrong by taking them to her room and rocking their fucking world.

It was almost like she got some sort of…high off of it. It wasn't the same as others, but that's just her.

Just then, a wicked smirk appeared on the shorter girl's face. With Yang's constant moaning and closed eyes, she didn't notice the smirk on Neo's face (which would have set her on edge if she had). Or how her hand raised into the air.

SMACK!

"AHHHHH!" Yang's entire upper body flailed around wildly as she cried out in slight pain. Well…more discomfort as opposed to any actual pain. Yang turned back to glare at Neo (who had stopped fucking her) with red eyes, along her eyes were more like…a dull warming red as opposed to a burning color. The darker red in Yang's face also lessened her glare's intimidation factor.

Yang opened her mouth, no doubt about to complain or make some smart aleck comment, but was immediately shut up when Neo resumed her thrusting. Neo had no idea was Yang wanted to say…and, frankly, she really didn't care.

Neo grabbed a fistful of Yang's blonde (not knowing just how close she was to getting punched in the face, regardless of what they were doing) and pushed the huntress's face into the pillow, causing her butt to stick up in the air.

Yang rolled her eyes, "You're so lucky that you've turned me on so much. Otherwise, I'd just walk out of here right now."

SMACK!

The blonde girl's only response was another slap to her large ass, actually causing it to jiggle (mesmerizing Neo a bit). Yang flinched/jumped again, though not as noticeable as the first on.

Neo turned her head to the side a bit and held one of her hands behind her ear, waiting for another comment from Yang. However, all she got was a low grunt from the younger girl…before getting near complete silence. Neo smirked and patted Yang on the top of her head, almost in mockery (pissing the blonde girl off even more).

Taking the back of Yang's neck in one of her hands, Neo delicately (which is slightly surprising from her) moved her fingers on one of Yang's ass cheeks. Her fingers were just barely touching her, sending a few slight shivers going down Yang's spine.

Yang hissed in pleasure, taking in an intake of breath through her teeth as Neo thrusted the dildo back into her. Within a few moments, Neo had set up a steady pace. In and out, in and out, in and out, and in and out.

SMACK!

This time, Yang didn't flinch or leap as noticeably as before. This disappointed Neo a tad, it wasn't as much fun when they didn't react.

Well, it doesn't really matter. Neo will get a reaction out of her, that much is certain.

SMACK!

This time, Neo's smack was much harder then any of the ones that came before it. Neo was barely able to hear a slight whimper coming from Yang, but that wasn't nearly loud enough for her.

Neo's thrusting increased in speed and force as she raised her hand into the air once more. This time, however, she focused a little bit (still probably more then she should have) of aura into her raised hand.

SMACK!

"AHHHHHH!" Yang wasn't able to hold in her shriek this time, the force of the most recent slap being more forceful then she expected. She turned to glare at the shorter girl, who just blew her a kiss in response.

Neo grabbed a fistful of Yang's hair and pushed her face further into the pillow as her thrusts (somehow) even further increased in force and speed. Yang shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip as the red on her face steadily growing with each passing second, finding it more and more difficult to keep herself quiet and under control. And she had a feeling that Neo knew as well, assuming she was correct about feeling the smirk on the back of her head.

The criminal suddenly shoved down Yang's body so that her front was flat against the mattress and she (Neo) laid on top of her. One hand went to her waist as the other reached around to grab at the front of her throat, squeezing just enough for Yang to feel it…but not enough to cause any worry for the blonde huntress.

Neo leaned herself down and bit down roughly on Yang's shoulder, causing the girl underneath her to flinch very visibly. Neo then removed her teeth from Yang's shoulder and began licking at her (slightly red) skin.

Yang's moans began gradually increasing in volume, able to tell that her end nearing closer and closer. And Neo could tell too, evident by the increased force and speed of her thrusts (making Yang certain that Neo had to be using her aura by this point).

Yang was making an attempt to keep her release at bay, but the overall combination of Neo's (inhuman) speeds, her tight grip on her neck, and Neo's (surprisingly gentle) licking off her shoulder crumbled down Yang's barriers into dust.

Yang's eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she let out her loudest moan to date (even Neo beginning to think that others in the hotel could hear her), her fluids gushing out of her vagina at quick speeds.

Neo could feel the girl underneath her squirm and move around wildly as her orgasm washed over her, moving her hands to Yang's waist and chest to try and keep her still.

After a few more moments, Yang had finally stopped moving. Neo slowly pulled the strap-on out of Yang, who let out a small whimper as she did so.

Neo unstrapped the strap-on from her waist and held the fake appendage in front of her face. Out of the corner of her eye, Neo was able to see that Yang was picking himself up and was now looking at her. With a smirk growing on her face, Neo placed the tip of her tongue at the base of the plastic cock and gave a long slow lick from the base to the top of the head.

The blonde huntress's eyes were glued to the sight before her, gulping loudly. Neo took the head of the dildo in her mouth and quickly took over two-thirds of the plastic length into mouth with (relative) ease. Neo opened up a single eye and locked it with both of Yang's. She made loud slurping sounds as she sucked and licked all over the length, fully intent on getting every bit of the taste of Yang from the dildo.

Neo sucked her way to the top of the head before giving it one final lick. Neo slowly turned to Yang with a giant smirk on her face as she reached over to grab her scroll once again. She quickly typed a message on the mobile device and held it up to Yang's face. "Enjoy yourself blondie?" The message read.

Yang scoffed, looking away with red on her cheeks, "Don't flatter yourself so much. I've had better."

Neo raised an eyebrow and quickly typed another message, "Is that a fact? You know, I never mock someone for a job and/or task they do unless I KNOW that I can do better. That's a mentality that I think others should have."

Yang's eyes widened a bit before her expression broke out into a smirk, "What exactly is it that you're suggesting?"

Neo met Yang's smirk with one of her own. She chucked the dildo at Yang (who caught it fairly easily) before crawling over to the blonde girl. She plopped down onto her lap and threw one of her arms around the back of Yang's neck. She texted a quick message on her scroll and held it up to Yang's face.

"Think you can do better sweetheart? You're MORE then welcome to try." Neo's smirk didn't waver and her eyes didn't leave Yang's as she set her scroll down onto the nightstand once again.

Yang shut her eyes (eliciting a look of confusion/annoyance from the shorter girl) before letting out a chuckle. Before Neo could make any kind of question/movement, she suddenly felt two grips like iron grab her wrists before she was shoved on her back. Her surprised, mismatched eyes met Yang's smirking iliac, "I completely agree with you, Neo. You head your fun," Yang leaned down and bit on Neo's neck, eliciting a slight twitch from the smaller girl, "And now it's my turn," she whispered in Neo's ear. Yang took ahold of Neo's head in one hand and slammed her lips into Neo's as her free hand went lower and dove two fingers into the criminal.

Neo's breathing increased drastically, arching her back and shutting her eyes tightly as Yang's fingers maneuvered within her. Yang smirked and took a lick from the base of Neo's neck to her chin before pulling her body from Neo's.

The criminal's eyes opened in complete shock before she felt two hands tightly grip onto her hips before her entire body was pulled upwards, her face crashing into two soft objects. Picking herself up, she looked up to see Yang smirking down at her. With having herself centered, Neo became aware of the eight-inch long plastic cock that was being pressed against her backside.

Neo shot a glare and a pout up at the blonde huntress, who merely chuckled in response, "Aw, what's wrong? Too fast for you? If that's the case," Yang (easily) lifted Neo up so that her vagina was directly over the plastic length, "The next few minutes are gonna be a bit difficult for ya." Yang slammed Neo downwards, impaling her on the length in one go.

Neo's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull and her mouth formed an "O" shape, her hands immediately grabbing Yang's shoulders in order to keep herself stable. Yang smirked at the expression on the smaller girl's face. Neo picked her head back up, and bore her eyes into Yang's with a clear challenge in her own eyes. _Is that all you've got?_

Oh, it most certainly is _not_.

Yang's grip on Neo's waist tightened and her mouth immediately went to her neck, biting down on it not so lightly as she lifted the criminal up again before slamming her back down. This time, Yang wasn't going to give Neo anytime to steady herself before she resumed her thrusting.

Neo tried to keep her moaning to a minimum, but found it growing more and more difficult with the power behind Yang's thrusts. Suddenly, Neo was winded as she found herself pushed and her back colliding with the mattress. She looked up in slight surprise to see Yang smiling a cheeky smile down on her, to which Neo just rolled her eyes in response.

Yang resumed her thrusting, finding herself having much more leeway in this new position. Plus, she was able to view Neo a lot better. Yang felt no shame by the swell of pride she felt as looked at Neo biting her lip to try and keep her moans to a minimum, her eyes shut tightly in ecstasy.

She'd also be lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying the sight of how Neo's breasts bounced from her thrusting. She had to admit…she was fairly impressed. Honestly, Neo's breasts were larger then Yang would have expected from one of her stature. They weren't as large as hers (obviously), but were still of good size. Pretty large C-Cups, if Yang had to guess. And that's at minimum.

Finally, Neo opened her eyes and stared directly into Yang's. She smirked up in challenge at the blonde huntress and let out a fake yawn. Yang's turned red, but they were more of a dull annoyance as opposed to a burning hatred, "Is that supposed to be funny?" Neo smirked and merely shrugged her shoulders in indifference. "Yeah," Yang gave a humorless chuckle (that slightly put Neo on edge) before she thrusted into Neo with much more force then before, "You're a _real_ funny girl, ain't ya?" Neo forced down a moan that was building up in her throat as she maintained eye contact with Yang, not willing to give the blonde huntress the satisfaction so easily.

Yang's smirk only grew (almost in a frightening manner), she did love a challenge (it was one of the primary reasons she wanted to become a huntress, after all).

Yang slowly (painfully slowly, if you wanted Neo's opinion) pulled the dildo out of Neo before shoving back in with even greater force then before.

And that's pretty much how it was going. Yang's thrusts were slower then Neo's had been…but they held far more force then anything that Neo gave (not a surprise, given their levels of physical strength). Each thrust further broke down Neo's resolves, the ice cream-themed girl feeling her resolve breaking with each thrust.

Yang bended down and attached her lips to Neo's neck, sucking, licking, and nipping at the skin of Neo's neck. To increase the tension she's putting on Neo, Yang's hands immediately took both of Neo's breasts into her hands (without removing her mouth from Neo's neck). Yang squeezed the two mounds of flesh into her hands, occasionally pinching and twisting the shorter girl's nipples.

All of this, combined with Yang's (continued) rough thrusting, and Neo was feeling her barriers breaking down quicker and quicker.

Neo's entire face erupted into a deep blush and her tongue hung out of her mouth as her eyes were glazed over. Neo's moans were gradually growing louder with each thrust, her legs wrapping around Yang's waist and her arms wrapping around Yang's neck…in an attempt to get Yang to keep giving her this pleasure.

This time, it was Yang who was smirking against Neo's neck and Neo who didn't care about Yang's attitude as long as she didn't stop with what she was doing.

Neo's body tightened its grip around as she could feel her orgasm approaching faster and faster.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

It's almost here.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Al….most….there.

SMACKSMACKDMACKSMACHSMACKSMACK!

NOW!

Neo didn't even try to quiet her moan as she achieved her first orgasm of the day, burying her face into Yang's hair as her entire body twitched, shook, and jumped. Yang was able to hold her steady for the most part as she simply waited for Neo to finish.

After a few more moments, the criminal's body finally stopped moving. Neo laid back on the bed, breathing heavily with a blushing face as her pink and brown hair was sprung about all over the place.

Yang picked herself up from Neo's form, smirking down at the (still) panting form of Neapolitan, "I'm a pretty fun girl too, ya know."

Neo rolled her eyes and shook her head at the comment and (annoying) of the buxom brawler. Neo reached over and grabbed her scroll from on top of her nightstand and typed in it for (literally) about a second before showing it to Yang.

There was only one word on it. "Hush."

Yang put a hand to her chin and pretended to think for a moment, "Nah. It's more fun if I do the exact opposite." Neo rolled her eyes (again) at the cheeky grin on her face. Yang then stood up from the bed, stretching her limbs out, "Hey," Neo turned her head to Yang, "You have a shower in here right? I'd like to take a quick shower before I head back to Beacon. One of my teammates is a faunus, and I'm certain that she'll be able to smell…you on me, and I'd really prefer to not have to discuss with my team why I was just fucking a criminal and an enemy."

Neo smirked and went back to her scroll. This time, she put on her voice app, "Aw, so does that mean I'm your naughty little secret?"

Yang chuckled, "If that's what you want to call yourself, then fine."

"Oh Yang," Neo faked fanned herself with her hand in a dramatic manner, causing Yang to roll her eyes this time. Neo pointed to the door behind her, "Bathroom is over there, _don't_ make any mess that you aren't gonna clean up," she "spoke", pointing a Yang in a threatening manner.

Yang waved off Neo's comment/threat, as she didn't take it seriously. She headed over to the bathroom, but paused when she reached for the doorknob. She turned to face Neo will a smirk on her face, "Room for another, just in case you're interested~," she commented in a slightly sing-songey voice as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Neo let out a smirk and a small chuckle at Yang's statement. She stared around the room for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders and heading over to the bathroom to join the buxom brawler.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The back of Neo's head collided with the wall of the shower, biting her lip in pleasure.

The reason being? Yang was currently on her knees, her hands massaging Neo's thighs, and her face was buried in Neo's snatch. Yang's tongue darted through Neo's vagina incredibly, attempting to not leave so much as a single inch of Neo untouched.

Both of Neo's hands were running through Yang's long blonde hair, while simultaneously pushing her head in deeper so that Yang's tongue could reach even further in her vagina. Yang's hands moved up from Neo's thighs to instead sink her fingers into the glorious flesh of Neo's well-shaped ass.

Neo's breathing continued to increase as Yang continued her work, seemingly growing more and more skilled with each passing second. Neo's legs were beginning to tremble violently, and Yang had to grab onto her hips tightly just to make sure that she wouldn't fall over.

To be frank, Neo found herself being slightly surprised by how good Yang was at oral. _She certainly has QUITE a lot of experience in this…"particular" activity,_ Neo thought to herself in amusement as Yang ate her out like a starving man who hadn't eaten in over a month.

Neo's grip on/in Yang's hair tightened as she could feel her end drawing closer and closer. And, if her increased means of eating her out increasing was anything to go on, Yang knew too.

Eventually…the dams broke. Neo bucked her hips against Yang's face as her fluids quickly shot out, Yang quickly making sure to lap up every last squirt. It was the first time she'd tasted Neo (in more ways then one), and, suddenly, her name made sense. If she didn't know any better, she would swear that she was tasting some form of…liquid ice cream, or something.

Her grip remained on Neo's hips as she moved her tongue and sucked to ensure that she tasted every last bit of Neo that there was to taste.

After a few moments, Neo's shaking had finally stopped and was reduced to slight twitching. Yang gave a final lick on Neo's pussy from bottom to top before she began to stand up, delivering kisses on Neo's thighs, stomachs, breasts, and neck.

Yang smirked down at the criminal, with a smirk on her face and used two fingers to lift Neo's chin to made her look up at the taller girl. "I believe it's your turn now, Neo." Neo just smirked in response before shoving Yang against the wall of the shower and leaning down to her own knees.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(A Few Hours Later)

Neo kept her eyes shut as she yawned and stretched out her limbs. As she slowly opened her eyes, she admittedly found herself a bit surprised to find that she was alone in her bed.

 _Huh, usually I'M the one who leaves while my partner sleeps. Guess this is what it feels like on the other side_ , Neo thought to herself as she stared around the room with her hands behind her head. _Guess she did say that she had somewhere to be_. Neo reached over and grabbed her scroll from the nightstand. Turning it on, she had two new messages.

The one that surprised her was from Yang, who's number she knew she didn't have. Curious, she opened the message.

 _Hey there Neo, Yang here. Hope you don't feel too hurt, but I had to leave before Beacon closed down. You know, I actually had a lot of fun (being a HUGE surprise to me). I gave the number and… MAYBE we can arrange another get together. I'd have to be away from my team, though…as they definitely can't know. Especially my faunus teammate, as she'd go insane if she found out that I'm hanging out with an enemy who's working with/for the White Fang (she's obsessed). As for WHY…well, I always did like thrilling and risky adventures;)_

Neo chuckled a bit at Yang's message, she can respect that. The need for secret keeping and the desire for thrills. _This chick may be more like me and more interesting then I thought_. She then checked the next message, which was from Roman.

 _Hey there Neo. Got some GREAT news! You're never gonna believe this, but we've FINALLY got ourselves a way to get from underneath Cinder's thumb. You, me, and this woman named Amber that she captured. She fought all three of them on her own, and only just BARELY lost! With the three of us put together, we're gonna ambush them all and FINALLY be rid of them! Head over to me as quickly as you can so we can plan, it's time for us to FINALLY bring Cinder and her landings DOWN! Tomorrow._

After being completely stunned for a few moments, a maniacal smirk appeared on Neo's face. This was it. FINALLY a chance to be rid of those three! Neo all but leaped out of her bed and quickly went for her clothes and weapon as she cleared her mind. Tomorrow was gonna be the best day of her life.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, which I'm certain is actually the first female/female chapter I've done since the second chapter.**

 **So yeah, I'm expanding some of these universes a bit;) Again, feel free to let me know if you have any suggestions for expanding these particular universes.**

 **I'm going to redefine the rules a little bit. In case you don't remember, it's these…**

 **-Rule #1: No male/male stuff. I have NOTHING against homosexual men, it's just that, being a straight man myself, I feel it'd be…too awkward for me to write.**

 **-Rule #2: No futa stuff. There are probably HUNDREDS of other RWBY stories that feature that…so go read one of them.**

 **-Rule #3: No rape. Period. No argument. Don't ask. Got a problem, go away.**

 **-Rule #4: No incest. Now…I MAY have some wiggle room if the focus is on a "neutral third party". The example I gave before was Ruby, Jaune, and Yang.**

 **There are now two new rules…**

 **-Rule #5: No vore. At all. Don't ask.**

 **-Rule #6: None of that hard cuckolding. I'm talking about that disturbing stuff of someone (essentially) being restrained and having to watch as their significant other is railed. Don't ask, I won't do.**

 **Also, I'm willing to do AUs now. So…there's that.**

 **But you can give any ideas you want…just as long as it follows EVERY rule. If it breaks even ONE rule...then I AUTOMATICALLY won't consider it.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	12. Mercury x Emerald

**(Author's Note: Guess who's baaaaaaaaack? A new chapter, and starting out a brand new universe;)**

 **I do appreciate all of the reviews and suggestions, and I'll do the best I can to try and figure out how to incorporate as many of them as I can. So, there's no need to constantly suggest the same request over and over again. I'll plan to do as many as I can, with a multitude of new universes that I plan to do. Now…that doesn't necessarily mean that there are those of you who are doing this, it's just something that I wanted to ensure is clear. I'll try to include all suggestions in ONE of these universes.**

 **Something else that I _really_ want to say...as of this day forth (until further notice), I am _no longer_ doing specific/proper/assigned updating schedules for my stories. It's just...too much, and too frustrating. I truly believe that _all_ of my stories would have more chapters (maybe not TOO much, but at least...two. Maybe three?) if I just posted chapters when they're finished. So that's what I'm doing from now on...I'm gonna write a chapter, and update it when I'm done. Whenever that may be. So...sorry for the promise I think I made last time.**

 **This is also the start of a brand new universe...Universe I.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Eleven: Jaded (Mercury x Emerald): In The Library?**

" _Oum_ this is so boring!" Emerald's eye twitched furiously at the voice of her (reluctant) partner.

Emerald looked over to Mercury, a very frustrated look in her blood red eyes, "Do you realize that was the _seventh_ time you've complained in barely _five_ minutes?"

Mercury shrugged, "Want do you want from me? I'm bored out of my mind! Why exactly are we in the library…studying of all things?"

"Because," Emerald's eyes darted around the library quickly, "We're trying to blend in, you idiot," she whispered/yelled, "Did you listen to _anything_ Cinder has told us?"

"I listen to what's important," he commented as he casually flipped through the pages of a comic book he'd brought with him.

" _Everything_ she says is important."

Mercury chuckled, "Aw, it's cute that you believe that." Emerald's hands clenched into fists as she struggled to keep down the urge to punch Mercury in the face (or somewhere _much_ lower).

"I hate you," Mercury didn't respond or even look up from his comic, he simply laughed. This was one of the many moments that Emerald wishes that she wasn't partnered with Mercury. Or, at least, that Cinder didn't find him important enough to where she wasn't allowed to kill him. "Will you just read the damn books?" She tossed one to him, making him drop the comic in order to catch, "We need to fit in, and that includes studying for their tests."

Mercury (very overdramatically, if you wanted Emerald's opinion) sighed, "Fine," he (miraculously) opened the book from the beginning and (seemingly) began reading. Emerald looked up and mouthed "Thank you" before going back to reading the book that she was reading before he interrupted her.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Mercury dropped the book to the table, "Are we done yet? I'm barely keeping myself focused as it."

Emerald looked at her scroll, "It hasn't even been _five_ minutes!"

"It feels like it's been five hours," he muttered under his breath.

"You are such a baby."

Mercury shrugged, "Meh, I've been called worse. Primarily by you," he leaned back in his chair, placed his feet on the table and his arms behind his back.

Emerald let out a groan, dropped the book she held in her hands, and dropped her head to the table, rubbing her hands through her hair. She picked her head up, glaring at Mercury fiercely (to which he, of course, didn't react), "What is it going to take for you to focus and just study already? What? Am I gonna have to actually pay you to do so?" She took out her (stolen) wallet, showing it being filled with multicolored cards (i.e. Lien), "Because I will."

"No, I don't want your money. Well…the money that you've stolen anyway," Emerald rolled her eyes, "BUT…there is something that you can do to get me to focus. Well," he put a hand to his chin with a smirk, "I guess it'd be more like something both of us can do."

Emerald's eyes widened for a brief moment before she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Really? In the library **(1)**? Have you NO shame whatsoever?"

"Oh, come on. We're in a small, quiet corner. For as long as we've been here, as you really seen anybody else since we've sat down?" As much as Emerald hated to admit it, Mercury _did_ make a fair point. They had been here for quite a while, and they hadn't seen anyone else showing up since then. "Come on, real quick. And then I'll study without any complaints," he then held one hand up and put his other hand on his chest, "Scout's honor," he then winked.

Emerald's eyes narrowed at him before she quickly looked around at their surroundings. No one else was around. Not even close, as far as Emerald could tell. She sighed, "Fine," she then pointed at him, "If you even try to go back on this, I will _end_ you."

Mercury chuckled and held his hands up in mock surrender, "Don't worry, I'll keep my word."

She rolled her eyes as she stood up, "Fine, if it'll shut you up."

Mercury stood along with her and looped his arm around Emerald's waist as pulled her close to him, "It will," then, he slammed his lips onto hers. Emerald's rolled her eyes again before she threw her arms around Mercury's as she closed her eyes and began kissing back.

A few months after they had first met, Mercury and Emerald became…well, not exactly friends with benefits. But…something with benefits. In a twist, it was actually Emerald who originally suggested the arrangement to Mercury.

Emerald believed (and still does, to a degree) that Mercury really ruined the whole…"dynamic" that she and Cinder had. And for quite a while after Cinder had recruited him, she wasn't exactly in a good place. Attitude wise.

Cinder didn't notice (or just didn't care if she did). As long as Emerald did what she was told, her thoughts and opinions meant little to Cinder. Mercury, on the other hand, was not of the same mindset. Primarily showing this by the fact that he seemed to make his mission to annoy her by any means necessary. Whereas Cinder only cares that Emerald does her job and nothing else, Mercury seemed to care about anything _other_ then the jobs at hand.

Eventually, all of the stress over the course of many months caused by Mercury came to its breaking point for Emerald. And it was starting to take its toll. She felt like a ticking time bomb that was going to go off at any moment. She even mouthed off to Cinder in her frustrations and was subsequently…"disciplined" for it (she had the handprint on her cheek to prove it).

Emerald knew that she had to do something to get rid of all of this stress and frustration before she said and/or did something that gets her killed. She had a solution in mind…she needed to get laid.

Unfortunately, she didn't exactly have many options for suitable…"candidates". The three of them were moving around constantly, and the men that were around weren't actually pleasant in her eyes. Eventually (much to her dismay), she ended up realizing that she found only a single solid candidate. A single candidate who was both easily accessible and was at least decently attractive.

Mercury.

When the thought first appeared in her head, Emerald actually shivered. She truly hated the very idea, and was honestly disappointed that she was even considering it. However, the thought remained in her head (regardless of how much she tried to get it out of her head).

For nearly two weeks, she wrestled with the idea. She hated it, still does to this day. But…the thought just wouldn't go away. Eventually, she did begin to realize that everything does kind of work out. Not only was Mercury the only consistent male in her life, but, even she had to admit that he was fairly attractive (she'd probably like him more if he wasn't so annoying).

And after she'd decided that she could deal with the actual act itself (before she literally blew up), she found herself with one final issue that she had to tackle for this to work…actually bringing the subject up to Mercury. She knew that she had to tackle this issue very carefully, as she couldn't just ask until she was certain that he'd say yes. She had her doubts that he would, but she really didn't have much knowledge about his past or most of his personality (beside him being very annoying).

So, she (much to her chagrin) decided that she needed to…bait this fish a little bit before she reeled it in. Over the course of nearly another full month, she spent no less then half of her time, thoughts, and energy sending…subtle "clues" to Mercury to try and…provoke him.

"Accidently" letting her hands drift a little too close to Mercury's crotch, nonchalantly allowing him to get glances at her breasts and ass, etc. Trying to not make it too obvious would have been a (decent) challenge as is, but she also had to be careful to not alert Cinder or to allow her little…"personal project" to interfere with her job only made things more difficult.

And, strangely…more exciting.

Eventually, it would appear that the silver-haired boy had finally had enough of her…"actions" and decided to confront her about it. He had noticed the ("subtle") changes in her behavior, and had finally decided to question her for them. After nearly a month and a half of this topic building up constantly in her mind, Emerald had finally had it. She'd finally decided to say "Fuck It", and just rip the bandage off.

As she (very bluntly) stated her reasons for the changes, she had to admit…she found it pretty funny as to see his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his jaw to nearly hit the floor.

Now…Mercury had made many comments between him and Emerald. Specifically in the sexual regard. However…you could have given him a decade, and he would _never_ have thought that Emerald would be the one to outright state it.

Now, Emerald had made it perfectly clear that this wasn't some "love confession" moment. The recommendation was purely for stress release. And that she was only coming to him because he was _literally_ the only possible candidate that she had left to consider. He was literally her absolute last option, and she wanted to ensure that they were both well aware of that.

After he had (finally) managed to bring himself back from his stupor, Mercury was fairly certain that this was some form of elaborate prank. Or that she was only trying to let his guard down in order to kill him when she had the chance.

As a matter of fact, it took Emerald nearly a full ten minutes to convince Mercury that she was being (to a degree) genuine in her offer. Once he was convinced, it wasn't much of a surprise that he was on board almost immediately. A hot chick telling him that she wants to fuck with no strings attached whatsoever?

Come on…what did you expect him to say?

After a (surprisingly) good sex session, the topic came up to make these "sessions" a (somewhat) common occurrence for the two of them. The feeling of relief after a long while of inactivity in that particular area (somewhat more for Emerald then Mercury) made it pretty difficult for them (again, primarily Emerald) to state that they should never have an instance like this again.

After some talking, they eventually came to their own agreement about this to use this little…agreement as a means of stress relief. One of the things that Emerald made perfectly clear that this was remain between him and her, and no one else. Mercury figured he could live with that.

Everybody all caught up? Good. Now…back to our regularly scheduled plot.

Mercury shoved Emerald against one of the book cases as his removed himself from her lips and attacked her neck with vicious kisses, sucks, and nips. Emerald bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at the contact as she gripped tightly at the collar of her silver-haired companion's collar. However, there were a few quiet ones that slipped through (despite her best efforts).

She could feel Mercury smirking against her neck, no doubt feeling his ego being stroked (huh…ironic) by getting a few moans through from her. Mercury's hands reached behind Emerald and (with some maneuvering that impressed Emerald) quickly removed the crop top and loincloth, leaving her top only with a dark green bra. That, however, was quickly (practically) torn off and chucked to the floor along with the rest of her "top" clothes.

Mercury took a step back and simply stared at Emerald's generous endowments. Mercury put a hand to his chin as he (shamelessly) looked at his comrade's naked chest with a smirk plastered on his face. Emerald's shut eyes shot opened and glared at him, "This was your idea. Are you just gonna stand there, looking at me?"

"Oh," Mercury laughed as he took off his gloves and threw them to the floor. Before she could make another smartass comment, she gasped in shock as Mercury's hands suddenly enveloped her breasts. Mercury smirked at the shut eyes, reddened cheeks, and pleasure-filled expression on Emerald's face by his hands on her breasts. " _Definitely_ not."

If this was her reaction for his hands merely being on her breasts, imagine how she'd react with more.

Oh wait…Mercury doesn't have to imagine.

Mercury began massaging his comrade's breasts in his hands, squishing and groping the large mounds of flesh within his hands (and enjoying the feeling of them as he did so). Mercury's mouth reattached to Emerald's neck as he began pinching, pulling, and twisting her nipples. Emerald's voice nearly cracked at the rough treatment on her chest, but Mercury knew that she loved it (it's not like she some sort of…delicate flower that he has to be careful with. She'd probably kill him just for saying that…or even thinking it).

Mercury gave one last lick to Emerald's neck before his losses began moving downward towards her chest. Mercury's grip on Emerald's breasts before he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Emerald bit her bottom lip and was breathing heavily through her nose as Mercury's tongue swirled around her nipple. He began sucking more of her breast into his mouth before backing up with an audible "POP!". Without even missing a beat, he took Emerald's other nipple into his mouth.

The green-haired girl could feel herself being to grow more and more aroused (and her panties becoming more and more wet) as Mercury took more and more of her breast into his mouth. After a few seconds of staying like that, he let her breast go with another audible "POP!". Mercury then pulled himself up, looked at Emerald's blushing and panting face, and smirked. He placed two fingers on the bottom of Emerald's chin and lifted her head up, "Enjoying yourself, Em?"

Emerald glared at Mercury and slapped his hand away. Her red eyes bore into his gray ones before she suddenly shoved Mercury to the ground (actually taking him off-guard). She stood over him, her fists on her hips as she glared at him (although…her naked chest made it _very_ difficult for him to be intimidated at all), "Will you just shut the hell up already?" Emerald then swung her leg over Mercury's body (so that Mercury got a nice look at her ass) before lowering herself down so that she (essentially) sat on his chest. She then lowered her front down so that both herself and Mercury's faces were mere inches away from each other's crotches. Without wasting any time or without even a noise, Emerald began fiddling with Mercury's pants.

The silver-haired boy chuckled underneath, which didn't go unnoticed by Emerald, "What are laughing at?"

"Just enjoying the view," Mercury nonchalantly replied.

"Thought you were a breast man."

"I don't discriminate, I believe that all parts of a woman are beautiful," he stated, "Besides…it really doesn't matter much, now does it?" _Smack!_ Emerald flinched (a bit more so then she would have preferred to show) as Mercury slapped her ass, "Whether I liked the balcony… or the basement, you are _clearly_ built to please (2)"

Emerald felt her face heating up a bit at Mercury's comment. As it turns out, both Emerald and Mercury were virgins before one another. It isn't exactly a very massive surprise though. Emerald had spent most of her life on the street, specifically trying to keep herself from creeps who'd want her body. And Mercury never really went very far from his house before he meant Cinder and Emerald (you don't exactly meet a lot of women when you're spending your life being trained as an assassin). So, there are still some instances where Emerald finds herself feeling a bit embarrassed by Mercury's comments on her looks. Although the baseline was the same, there was something about it that was…different then what she was used to before Cinder.

Shaking her blush off (or at least trying to), Emerald quickly undid Mercury's belt and tossed it to the side before grabbing ahold of his pants and pulled them down (up to her, technically) to his knees.

Mercury's seven-inch long length burst free from his pants, it being out for less then three seconds before Emerald took a firm hold of it (smirking when she heard Mercury hiss in pleasure behind her). She rubbed her hands along the length of his dick before leaning forward and licking it from base to tip.

Mercury's head hit the floor as he let a moan slip through his lips. He opened his eyes and looked up at Emerald's bottom that stared him in the face. Well…he certainly wasn't going to just lie there and let Emerald do whatever.

Mercury grabbed ahold of Emerald's bottoms and began pulling them down. Emerald flinched a bit when he did so, but she didn't say anything and continued the handjob she gave him (with a few licks in here and there). The silver-haired boy smirked when he saw the green panties of his comrade, more specifically…the wet spot he could see. Mercury grabbed ahold of Emerald's ass with both hands, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze. He then took ahold of her panties and pulled them down, giving him a good look of his green-haired companion's slick vagina. Moving his hands to take a firm hold of Emerald's waist, Mercury leaned his head up and gave a long, _slow_ lick across her crotch.

Emerald bit her bottom lip and moaned a bit at the contact (it had been some time since they had one of their…"sessions"). But she quickly shook off the sensation and looked back to the throbbing member before her face, moments before she took his entire head into her mouth.

Mercury took a deep and quick breath in through his nose to try and keep himself quiet. _Well then_ , Mercury thought in amusement, _Let the games begin_. Mercury darted his tongue to the edge of Emerald's vagina, before he began to (very slowly) move his tongue along the edge of her pussy. Emerald shuddered at the contact, taking a tight grip on his leg to try and steady herself.

 _It won't be that easy Merc_ , Emerald thought in amusement. She then took a firm hold on Mercury's balls, smirking when she felt her silver-haired companion tense up underneath her. She (surprisingly gentle-like) cradled and (softly) squeezed Mercury's testicles within the palm of her hand as she leaned forward and (once again) enveloped the head of Mercury's dick into her mouth. Her other hand squeezed at the base of Mercury's cock as she began to take more and more of his length into her mouth.

Mercury had decided to stop the teasing and darted his entire tongue into the snatch of Emerald. The green-haired thief moaned with Mercury's cock in her mouth, the vibrations of such an act sending further waves of pleasure flowing through him. This caused him to start moaning…sending pleasure waves flowing through Emerald from the vibrations, and setting off a cycle of increasing pleasure flowing through the two teens.

Mercury's tongue swirled throughout every accessible inch of the inside of Emerald's vagina as she took more and more of his length into her mouth. In mere moments, she had taken his entire dick into her mouth (to the point where her nose was touching his balls). The two teens were trying to keep their moans to a low as they mercilessly worked their mouths over one another's privates.

Emerald's tongue swirled around the length of Mercury's cock, cradling and maneuvering his balls in her hands. As Mercury was licking Emerald, he suddenly sucked his tongue back into his mouth and he hissed in pleasure as he felt Emerald's teeth graze his length. Not too roughly, but it wasn't exactly gentle either. If Emerald was currently blowing him, Mercury just knew that she'd be smirking at him.

Well, she wasn't gonna get him that easily. As he looked up towards Emerald's (slightly) shaking ass in his face, his widened for a moment as an idea appeared in his mind. Then…he smiled.

Taking another firm hold on Emerald's waist just before he continued his licking. Emerald moved a strand of hair out of her face as she didn't cease (or even slow down) her mouth work.

Just then…Emerald's eyes widened in shock and she shivered as she felt Mercury's thumb brush over her puckered asshole. She took Mercury's dick out of her mouth and looked back to her silver-haired companion, a confused/flustered expression on her face, "What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean Em?" Mercury innocently asked, giving a small peck to her pussy (enjoying the quick flinch and small moan she gave).

"Don't play dumb with me."

"According to you, I don't play," before Emerald could respond, Mercury quickly darted his tongue back into Emerald's vagina. The green-haired thief let out a sudden moan as Mercury wasted no time in exploring every inch of Emerald that he could with his tongue. She grabbed ahold of Mercury's thighs to try and steady herself as she felt Mercury being far more quick and forceful then he was earlier. It didn't take long for the rest of her resolve to crumple into dust.

Emerald's entire body began spazzing wildly as she had achieved release, her grip on his thighs tightening even further as she made NO attempt to silence her (very loud) moans. It took nearly a full ten seconds for the green-haired thief to finally cease her movement and her sounds.

She was left lying on top of Mercury, breathing heavily with a face of sweat and her forehead being pressed against Mercury's cock. The silver-haired boy smirked as he licked Emerald's cum from his lips (enjoying its taste). "So…fun times?" He asked, an arrogant smirk on his face as he slapped Emerald's ass (though nowhere near as hard as before).

"Shut up," Emerald breathed, taking a grip on Mercury's cock and jerked it a little bit. She gave it a few licks before placing the entire head back into her mouth. She placed her hands back onto his thighs as she began to take more and more of him into her mouth as-.

"Stop," Mercury suddenly called out.

Emerald's eyes shot open and she slowly took his cock out of her mouth, looking back at Mercury with a confused expression on her face, "What is it?"

"Up. When I finish, I want it to be from those nice tits of yours," he spoke with a shameless/perverted smile plastered on. For what felt like too many times that day, Emerald rolled her eyes before climbing off of her companion. She got onto her knees as Mercury stood up, towering over her with his cock in his hand. Emerald took both of her breasts in her hands, shaking them a little bit as a show. Wasting no time, Mercury took a step forward and placed his dick in-between Emerald's boobs. The red-eyed girl squeezed both of her mounds to the sides of his cock, getting a quiet groan from the boy in return.

Emerald let loose a brief chuckle, "You're too easy to please, you know that?" She commented as she began running her breasts along the length of Mercury's cock.

"I never claimed to be complex," Mercury replied, a small smile on his face before he gritted his teeth to try and keep his moaning to a minimum, "What can I say? I'm a simple man with simple needs."

"You're right on the "simple" part," Emerald shot back, not even missing a beat with the boobjob ahead gave her partner. Mercury didn't even bother with make a comment back to her, being too focused in the large breasts being rubbed along his length.

 _I'll get her back later_ , Mercury thought to himself. For now, he was just going to enjoy the boobjob he was getting. _If I remember._

Emerald was just…staring rather impassively at the head of Mercury's length as it came back up virtually every second as Mercury began moving his hips faster. A bit of precum was dripping the head, rolling down to the middle of Mercury's length and allowing it to slide more slickly between Emerald's mounds.

Mercury was (heavily) breathing through his nose with a forehead mattered with sweat as he thrusted his hips faster and faster, feeling his release quickly approaching. He was holding it back as best as he could, wanting to prolong the feeling for as long as he possibly could.

Just then, however, Emerald leaned her head down and began flicking her tongue across the head of his cock. And Mercury…just lost it.

Mercury had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep his groaning as quiet as possible as he finally achieved his release. Emerald's eyes shot open and she let out a surprised yelp as Mercury's hot cum shot forth from his dick. She shut her eyes as she felt the hot essence shot across her face, staining her forehead and cheeks as some of it dripped onto her chest. After nearly twenty seconds, semen had stopped shooting from Mercury's cock. The silver-haired boy let out a quiet sigh as he took a step back, opening his shut eyes and admiring the mess he had made of his partner.

"Well…you were a little backed up, weren't you?" Emerald quipped as she wiped Mercury's semen off of her face, licking it off of her fingers (it's not like she had anywhere to put it).

Mercury chuckled, "It's been a while since we've done this. Maybe this should be a lesson for you that we should do this much more often." He ran his hand through her hair, before Emerald promptly swatted it away with a glare.

"Don't."

"Whatever," Mercury replied with a roll of his eyes. Him doing so, however, left him open. And left his guard down.

In an instant (quicker then he could react), Mercury suddenly felt…something collide with his chest a moment before his back landed on the floor. He looked up in surprise to see Emerald looking down at him, a smirk plastered on her face. "Too slow Merc." She lifted herself up as she took ahold of his length (which had hardened back up again) and immediately shoved his entire length in her snatch.

Both teens let out a moan of pleasure by the contact as Emerald grabbed ahold of Mercury's shoulders and Mercury grabbed ahold of Emerald's waist. The dark-skinned girl didn't waste anytime from that point, lifting herself up before slamming herself back down.

Mercury let out a low groan as the sexy girl on top of him rode him with reckless abandon. He had his eyes wide open, however, enjoying the sight of Emerald's large breasts swinging around wildly. That wasn't the only thing that he enjoyed, however. Emerald's eyes were shut and she was biting her lip, no doubt in an attempt to keep her moans to a minimum.

Between that and her cheeks (the ones of her face) gradually growing more and more red, Mercury had to admit that he found it rather…cute, in a way.

Of course though...he's not gonna tell her that.

Mercury's grip on Emerald's waist tightened immensely as he began thrusting upwards into the green-haired thief. It began growing more and more difficult for both of the teenagers to keep themselves quiet.

Although she wouldn't have admitted it (especially to Mercury), Emerald was immensely enjoying herself at this moment. Mercury had made a fair point, it had been a while since they've done this. She didn't have a definite problem with her and Mercury's "acts", but he just had to open his mouth and piss her off every. Single. Time that she was starting to go up to him.

It was ironic really. This whole thing started with Mercury complaining and wanting to have sex…and yet he doesn't even realize that nine times out of ten he's the reason that they don't have sex.

She had to tell him this. She was already smiling by simply thinking about the look that would be on his face.

 _SMACK!_

Emerald's body twitched as she suddenly felt something slap her ass. Hard. "What're you…smirking, fuck…about?" Mercury asked from underneath her, slapping her ass again (and thoroughly enjoying watching it jiggle).

Emerald locked eyes with Mercury and smirked (with trying to keep her moans down), "Meh…I think I'll let you have this for now before," a moan slipped through, "I rain on…your parade."

Mercury raised an eyebrow, "Oh…is that a fact?" Just then, Mercury shot up so that their chest were touching (and he really enjoyed the feeling of her breasts pressed up against his chest). Before Emerald could question or even speak, she was suddenly pushed against the floor. Looking up at Mercury, he gave her a wink before he pulling himself out and thrusting back into her with more force then before.

Emerald didn't even have time to comment in any capacity before Mercury began fucking her again, faster and harder then before. She hissed through her teeth before a small moan slipped through. Mercury leaned himself down and sunk his teeth into her neck, not enough to break the skin (Aura is a fun thing, isn't it) but it would certainly be enough to leave a mark.

Emerald was breathing heavily through her nose, trying her best to keep her moans down to a minimum. But she was quickly failing, due to the insane thrusting of Mercury and his mouth biting at her neck.

"Come on Em," Mercury whispered in her ear, "Why are you trying to be so quiet? I want to hear your moans. I don't want you to be silent. Like I said, there's no one around. No one will hear us. Come on…let it out Em," he nibbled at her ear for a moment before licking it. Despite her best efforts, Emerald couldn't stop the loud moan that fell from her mouth. "There we go," Mercury chuckled. His hips began thrusting into hers at an even faster rate as his hands migrated to her moving breasts, squeezing the mounds in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

Soon, the two teens began to fell their releases showing up. And they were getting here faster and faster. The speed and force behind Mercury's thrusts were increasing more and more, to the point where (to Emerald) it was beginning to fell like Mercury never even left his green-haired companion.

"Don't…forget…Mercury," through her moans, Emerald was able to lift her head and take on a (somewhat) serious expression as she stared at him with a warning glare.

"Yeah, yeah. I…remember, it's difficult not to…when you always remind me," Mercury replied through his grunts, somewhat speaking in a tone that was both joking and serious.

Ever since the two of them began their…ahem…"activities", Emerald made sure to beat it into Mercury's head that he was not supposed to actually cum inside of her, as to (obviously) not get her pregnant. If he does, she said that she will literally kill him (and Mercury truly didn't doubt her one bit).

"I'm serious."

"I know." Emerald was about to speak again (probably to make another insult or threaten his manhood, like she had done in the past), but the quick and forceful thrusting of Mercury made it difficult for her to focus on her verbal lashing of Mercury.

Both of their ends were right around the corner...and now? It was just a question of who would go first.

That question was ultimately answered when Mercury quickly pulled out of Emerald and began furiously stroking himself. He let out a loud groan as he finally achieved his release, strands of his semen shooting out onto Emerald's stomach and chest. Before the green-haired girl could comment or move, Mercury (without any warning whatsoever) shoved three fingers inside of her. The sudden intrusion and the intensity at which his fingers worked was too much for Emerald (who was already close) to withstand and, with a loud moan, she had finally achieved her release, her fluids gushing out rapidly onto Mercury's hand.

The silver-haired boy pulled his hand out of Emerald's vagina and tasted her essence off of his fingers as he sat on the floor. Despite Emerald's…"rough" personality, her release was actually pretty sweet.

Emerald slowly sat up, wiping some of Mercury's semen off of her body and tasting it for the second time that day. _Not bad_ , she had to admit.

"Well…that was fun. Thanks," Mercury commented after a few moments of silence, a cheeky smile on his face.

Emerald rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Now…you're going to study," her threatening tone left no room for an argument.

Mercury chuckled, "Yeah, yeah…I know. Like I said, scout's honor."

"Good. Now get dressed," she said as she stood up, grabbing on her bra and her shorts.

"No problem," he (also) stood and grabbed ahold of his shirt…before starting to look around, "Hey, have you seen my pants."

"They are underneath the table."

"Thanks," Mercury commented as he knelt down to grab his pants…before his eyes suddenly shot open in fear.

Why you may ask? Because that wasn't Emerald who answered him. He turned his head to meet his partner's gaze, only to see that she had a similar terrified expression on her face. Very slowly, they both turned around to the source of the voice.

The person in question was a petite girl with fair skin and short, curly orange hair. She wore an old-fashioned whitish/gray blouse with short feminine overalls with green lines on the side, along with green and black stockings. She had freckles on her cheeks, a pink bow in her hair, and bright green eyes that seemed to be very filled with life and energy.

The petite girl smiled brightly and waved, "Sal-u-tations!"

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnd scene! Now…if _that's_ not a cliffhanger, I don't know what is;)**

 **(1): You see what I did there? I put the title of the chapter... _in the chapter!:)_**

 **(2): Any guesses to what show that's from? Anyone? Famous sitcom?**

 **This felt like one of my weaker chapters. _PLEASE_ let me know of _ANY_ flaws in these chapters. I feel like my writing is weaker in this story as opposed to my others. I guess I'm just not very confident in my lemon writing skills:/ **

**One thing I wanted to talk about…three days ago was the finale of The. Big. Bang. Theory. Think of it like this: that show came out TWELVE YEARS AGO! That's crazy. Just as a heads up…**

 **SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE OF THE BIG BANG THEORY INCOMING! DO NOT READ FURTHER UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE SERIES FINALE OF THE BIG BANG THEORY! IF YOU READ FURTHER, YOU FORFEIT YOUR RIGHT TO COMPLAIN IF YOU'RE SPOILED! DON'T READ FURTHER UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THE SERIES FINALE OF THE BIG BANG THEORY!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **We cool? Everyone alright? Good.**

 ***I want to say that the finale was done BEAUTIFULLY! As to go slightly off topic, I liked it _much_ better then the series finale of Two and a Half Men. Not only did the plot feel natural and organic, but they didn't just stuff the episode filled with fourth-wall breaks (Two and a Half Men barely had a single fourth-wall break throughout the entire series before that point, but then they stuff the series finale with no less then a dozen of them? No…the show has not "earned" the right for that many fourth-wall breaks after virtually zero all the episodes before). One of these days, I want to write my own version of the Two and a Half Men series finale. How _I_ think it should have ended, because I don't feel like it was done justice. **

***That slap Leonard gave Sheldon…had me laughing OUT LOUD!;) It took over twelve years, Leonard finally got that slap in. Good for him!:) I love the guy, but Sheldon _totally_ had it coming:/**

 ***It was interesting to see how Sheldon reacted to him and Amy winning the Noble Prize. I didn't expect that, but they were right in that he doesn't like change. It's an interesting topic, having your lifelong dream causing the one thing that you hate. It was done pretty well, although it was SLIGHTLY lessened by the timeskip.**

 ***Yes! Leonard and Penny baby! I had hoped that they would have a kid before the series ends, and expected them to be the next ones to start a family after Howard and Bernadette. I AM, however, a bit upset that we didn't get to see their child being born. That would have been a good way to end the series.**

 ***While on the subject of the Wolowitzs, did you see Halley and Michael? Did you see how big they are?! It feels like Bernadette _just_ gave birth to them. Crazy, they grow up so fast:)**

 ***How about that elevator FINALLY working after twelve years?! I'm glad they had it be fixed for the finale:)**

 ***Sheldon Cooper is…a complex person. He's not exactly like everyone else. His speech at the end was truly heartwarming. And it serves to show that even if he doesn't say and/or show it as much as he should, he _truly_ does love his friends and family.**

 ***The final scene. Nothing really special. Not last-minute surprises or funny final one-liner. Just a nice instance of the scene we've seen for years, with the soft song playing in the background. Amazing. The show had a tremendous run, and it will be missed. I wish nothing but good fortune on everyone who has poured their heart and soul into this incredible television program for all these years:)**

 **Now…for those of you who are both still here and follow my "My Death Battles" story, I said that one of the next combatants was to be the _False_ Maiden of RWBY…Cinder Fall. And now…I show you her opponent.**

 _ **(Next time on Death Battle)**_

 _ **A young, blonde woman with fair skin and blonde hair slid (upside down) down a rope from a helicopter, "Sup?" She commented with a smirk before blowing a bubblegum bubble and coming to the ground.**_

 _ **A shirtless man with short eye and a single mechanical, red eye chuckled darkly as he knelt to the ground while staring at a knife. He looked forward before sheathing the knife on his ankle and standing up.**_

 _ **"Three strikes and you're out Kano," the blonde woman said as she pointed two pistols at the one-eyed man.**_

 _ **The man, Kano, rubbed his chin, "Only need two to gut you."**_

 _ **"Know what? That's strike three."**_

 **[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]**

 _ **The blonde woman leaped into the air and shot a kick towards Kano's chest, her body glowing with green energy as she did so. She punched him in the face three times before slamming the butt of one of her guns against his cheek. She slammed her other gun downward against the top of his head before shooting him in both of his legs. She grabbed from behind his neck before shooting him in the stomach four times.**_

 _ **As Kano flew into the air, a loud voice suddenly yelled out "FINISH HIM!" When Kano landed and stood up, he was moving around in a dizzy-like fashion. The blonde girl pulled out her pistols before she flipped backwards (to create distance) and began shooting wildly at Kano as she ran towards him. When she neared him, she leaned her foot back and driving it HARD into the crotch of Kano. His skull (with his spine still attached) came FLYING out of his body, splitting the upper half of his body in half as she did so. "FATALITY!" The booming voice yelled out again, "CASSIE CAGE WINS!"**_

 _ **(Cassie Cage combats into Death Battle)**_


End file.
